Mémoire oubliée
by Arthemysia
Summary: Fiore est en guerre depuis près de 20 ans contre Folia. Un jeune homme sérieusement blessé est retrouvé dans les décombres d'un quartier en ruine de Magnolia puis transporté dans l'hôpital de Fairy Tail. Quand il se réveille, sa mémoire a disparu. Il ne sait plus qui il est ni quelle était sa vie... UA - Yaoi NatsuxGray - Chapitre 8 en ligne - chapitre 9 : le 23 août
1. Prologue

**Résumé : **_Fiore est en guerre depuis près de 20 ans contre le pays voisin, Folia. Un jeune homme sérieusement blessé est retrouvé dans les décombres d'un quartier en ruine de Magnolia puis transporté dans l'hôpital de Fairy Tail. Quand il se réveille, sa mémoire a disparu. Il ne sait plus qui il est ni quelle était sa vie. Son médecin, un jeune homme bouillonnant, va l'aider à essayer de retrouver son passé ombrageux. Mais veut-il seulement se souvenir ?_

**Nda : **Voici le prologue de mon premier univers alternatif autour de Fairy Tail avec en couple vedette, une fois n'est pas coutume, Gray et Natsu mes deux chouchous. J'espère que celui-ci vous donnera l'envie de suivre cette histoire.

* * *

**Edit :** Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, un UA est un univers alternatif. C'est à dire qu'on prend des personnages existants que l'on transpose dans un autre univers, le nôtre ou un de notre création. Les personnages sont les mêmes mais peuvent avoir des âges et des activités différents, comme c'est le cas dans mon histoire.

* * *

Yaoi Natsu x Gray – UA – Romance, Drame – Rating M (lemons et un peu de violence)

Personnages : Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Jellal + personnages surprises au fil de l'histoire.

Couple secondaire : Erza x Jellal + un autre

* * *

** Disclaimer : **les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont bel et bien toujours à Hiro Mashima. Cependant l'intrigue et certains noms de lieux sont à moi.**  
**

* * *

**Mémoire oubliée**

**oOoOo**

**_Prologue_**

******oOoOo**

Fiore, royaume à l'ouest d'Earthland, était en proie à une guerre interminable contre Folia, pays voisin le plus proche.

Tout avait commencé en 774 lorsque la petite ville de Galanthus avait été sévèrement bombardée par l'ennemi naturel de Fiore à sa frontière est, faisant de ses habitants les premières victimes innocentes du royaume. La ville située dans une vallée, au pied de l'une des plus hautes montagnes au nord-est du pays, avait été intégralement détruite par une bombe qu'on nomma Deliora. Le choix de ce nom faisait référence à une légende locale mentionnant un démon du même nom qui aurait sévi cinq cents ans plus tôt dans cette région montagneuse, ravageant tout sur son passage. Suite à ce bombardement, aucun survivant ne fut retrouvé dans les décombres et depuis ce jour funeste, cette région était restée déserte, comme survolée d'une malédiction.

Depuis cette date, ces vingt dernières années, des échanges répétés de bombes et d'attaques aériennes avaient peu à peu plongé les deux pays dans la terreur, semant le trouble dans les villes et les campagnes sans distinction et rythmant le quotidien désormais habituel des habitants de Fiore, partagés entre peur et résignation.

La population tentait tant bien que mal de poursuivre sa vie normalement bien que celle-ci dépendait essentiellement du conflit. Les commerces, l'éducation ou la vie quotidienne, tout tournait autour de cette guerre sanglante et usante qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Aujourd'hui, chaque habitant participait à sa manière à l'effort de guerre. Plusieurs orphelinats avaient vu le jour pour recueillir les enfants toujours plus nombreux, qui se retrouvaient sans famille. Les infrastructures de la ville avaient été adaptées à la situation, les murs renforcés, des souterrains creusés pour s'y réfugier en cas d'attaque. Ces constructions avaient permis au sauvetage de nombreuses vies mais malheureusement, bien plus de vies innocentes étaient encore trop souvent sacrifiées.

**oOoOo**

_An 793, ville de Magnolia._

Trois jours plus tôt, le quartier ouest de la ville de Magnolia, petite ville portuaire au sud de Fiore, avait été quasiment détruit par une voiture piégée laissée à proximité d'une station essence et ne laissant que peu d'espoir à la découverte d'éventuels survivants. La zone était enfin sécurisée permettant aux équipes médicales de secours d'accéder aux décombres pour intervenir au plus vite auprès des blessés qu'ils espéraient retrouver. Mais au bout de trois jours, ils étaient conscients que cet espoir était vain.

Alors qu'on ne comptait plus les cadavres qui s'amoncelaient sur les débris de toute sorte, un secouriste aperçut à travers la fumée qui s'échappait d'un brasier à peine éteint, une silhouette humaine émerger des décombres et qui semblait respirer faiblement. Le blessé cherchait à s'extraire de ce qui semblait être les restes d'une bicoque en bois, mais ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Le secouriste courut vers lui.

_Un goût de fer dans sa gorge, une odeur de fumée qui l'étouffait… Ses yeux le brûlaient et n'arrivaient à saisir ni la moindre forme ni la moindre lumière à proximité. Un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un bataillon à l'intérieur même de sa tête. Bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Où étaient partis les autres ? Avaient-ils réussi à s'enfuir avant l'attaque ? Il le souhaitait. _

— Par ici ! cria le secouriste à ses collègues alors qu'il s'agenouillait prêt du blessé.

_Des voix résonnaient autour de lui. Étaient-ce ses camarades ? Non il n'en reconnaissait pas les voix. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse à bouger et à sortir d'ici. S'il s'agissait de l'ennemi, il serait mal, très mal. Il sentit une emprise sur son bras et crut que son heure était arrivée._

Le secouriste examina rapidement le corps couvert de blessures et de traces noires causées par l'épaisse fumée qui volait encore au-dessus du quartier dévasté. Le blessé, un jeune homme, essayait d'ouvrir les yeux en prononçant des sons incompréhensibles.

— Eh ! Vous m'entendez ? Nous sommes là pour vous aider, n'essayez surtout pas de bouger.

Le secouriste tourna ensuite la tête vers son collègue qui venait juste de le rejoindre.

— Il est salement blessé et son visage est couvert de sang, annonça-t-il pour informer l'autre secouriste.

_Ils étaient là pour l'aider ? Etait-ce les secours ? Alors même qu'il allait retenter une nouvelle fois de soulever ses paupières, sa tête se mit à tourner, la nausée lui monta à la gorge et il se sentit s'enfoncer dans les limbes de son inconscient. La dernière image qu'il vit dans son esprit, fut le beau visage d'une jeune femme lui faisant un sourire lumineux. Elle._

— Il est tombé dans les vapes, vite il faut le sortir de là et l'emmener au plus vite ! Préparez la civière !

— On s'en occupe !

Les secouristes se saisirent délicatement du jeune homme en faisant bien attention de ne pas aggraver ses blessures, pour l'étendre ensuite sur la toile tendue qui servait de civière et le transportèrent aussi vite que possible vers l'hôpital militaire.

Ce jour-là, ce jeune homme fut le seul survivant à être retrouvé dans les décombres du quartier ouest, désormais rayé de la carte.

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Notes : **Pour les noms des villes et villages, j'ai repris le principe des noms des fleurs et végétaux comme dans le manga.

**Folia :** Feuille en latin

**Galanthus :** nom latin et scientifique du perce-neige qui correspondait bien à cette ville montagneuse.

* * *

**Nda :** Je sais que c'est un peu court mais c'est un prologue en même temps ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré tout et que vous suivrez cette fic avec plaisir. Je vous rassure, les prochains chapitres seront bien plus longs, à l'image de ce que je publie d'habitude pour ceux qui ont déjà lu certains de mes écrits.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai quelque peu modifié certains éléments du manga pour coller à ce que je voulais. Magnolia est ici une ville portuaire contrairement au manga et vous comprendrez pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres.

J'ai voulu également rester dans le domaine des fleurs et du végétal pour les noms des villes.

Le chapitre 1 je le publierais mercredi prochain et pour les 3 ou 4 suivants je les publierai à un intervalle d'une semaine entre chaque. Pour les autres je ne sais pas encore vu que je n'ai pas totalement terminé de rédiger mon histoire mais j'essaierais de ne pas dépasser 2 semaines entre deux chapitres.

N'hésitez à me donner votre avis qui comme vous le savez est très important pour moi, surtout qu'il s'agit de mon premier UA.

Merci pour votre lecture et d'avance pour vos reviews auxquelles je me ferais une joie de répondre par mp ou sur mon profil pour les non enregistrés. :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Nda : **Premier chapitre de cette longue fic ! Un chapitre plutôt introductif ici et peut-être pas très passionnant. Mise en place de l'intrigue, présentation des personnages principaux et quelques autres secondaires. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ;)

**Note :** Je ne l'avais pas précisé dans le prologue (rectifié depuis) pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers du vocabulaire de la fanfiction. Un UA est un univers alternatif. C'est à dire qu'on prend des personnages existants que l'on transpose dans un autre univers, le nôtre ou un de notre création. Les personnages sont les mêmes mais peuvent avoir des âges et des activités différents, comme c'est le cas dans mon histoire.

* * *

**Mémoire oubliée**

** oOoOo**

**_Chapitre I_**

******oOoOo**

Le jeune homme blessé fut transporté d'urgence vers l'hôpital de Fairy Tail, établissement qui prenait uniquement en charge les blessés de guerre : civils ou militaires. Le docteur Makarov Dreyar, ancien médecin dans l'armée de Fiore était l'homme grâce auquel cet hôpital avait vu le jour. Ce vétéran de l'armée en était aujourd'hui lui-même à la tête qu'il gérait d'une main ferme.

Fairy Tail avait été construit dans la précipitation face au nombre croissant de victimes qui ne cessaient d'envahir les urgences des deux principaux hôpitaux de la ville et qui ne pouvaient plus gérer tous les blessés à eux-seuls.

Le docteur Makarov, également propriétaire de l'orphelinat qui portait le même nom que l'établissement hospitalier, avait donc décidé d'ouvrir l'hôpital juste à côté du petit bâtiment abritant les orphelins. Il avait ensuite formé d'urgence, une armada de jeunes médecins composés pour la plupart des enfants qui avaient été recueillis quelques années plus tôt.

L'établissement permettait ainsi non seulement de soigner les blessés qui étaient retrouvés chaque jour dans la région de Magnolia mais servait également de porte de sortie pour les enfants isolés et sans famille dont l'avenir après l'orphelinat qu'ils devaient quitter à leur majorité était incertain. Leur offrant un futur et une certaine sécurité.

Leur parcours atypique leur donnait une mauvaise image aux yeux de leurs confrères des autres hôpitaux. Ces jeunes adultes avaient en effet appris tout leur savoir en grande partie sur le terrain, empruntant des chemins détournés à l'opposé du parcours classique – et parfois en complet décalage avec les nombreuses années d'études des autres médecins. Ils utilisaient donc la plupart du temps un vocabulaire courant et non médical qui faisait d'eux la risée de la profession. Mais ce mépris qui camouflait une profonde jalousie, ne les atteignait pas car ils sauvaient des vies et c'était tout ce qui leur importait. La meilleure reconnaissance, ils la recevaient de leurs patients. Un sourire, une poignée de main, un merci. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Un urgentiste à l'allure débraillée rejoignit le blessé et les secouristes qui venaient de pénétrer l'enceinte de Fairy Tail, se frayant un chemin entre les brancards qui remplissaient le hall d'accueil dans l'attente de médecins disponibles.

— Que s'est-il passé ?! demanda-t-il tout en commençant à examiner l'homme étendu sur la civière.

Ce jeune homme avait tout sauf l'air d'un médecin. Il était d'une part très jeune et son aspect peu soigné allait de pair avec sa couleur de cheveux hors norme rangés en bataille. Ce jeune homme à la chevelure aux reflets roses s'appelait Natsu Dragneel et était âgé d'à peine vingt-cinq ans. Il avait été directement formé par le docteur Dreyar qu'il considérait comme son père adoptif car Natsu faisait parti de ces jeunes orphelins formés sur le tard pour palier aux manques de médecins qualifiés dans la ville à cette époque tourmentée.

Malgré son jeune âge et son manque évident de discipline dû à un caractère bouillonnant, le garçon s'était révélé, un excellent élément et grâce à sa présence, le vieil homme pouvait s'occuper d'un nombre moins important de patients, tâche qui devenait difficile avec son âge canonique de quatre-vingt-quatre ans – mais continuait à former de futurs médecins.

Natsu avait choisi les urgences – bien plus dynamiques à son goût que les autres services – et dans lequel il pouvait user l'énergie débordante qu'il possédait. De plus, l'empathie naturelle du garçon permettait à la plupart de ses patients de se sentir compter aux yeux de quelqu'un en tant qu'être humain et non comme un quelconque numéro sur un dossier. Ce sentiment était important dans le long processus de leur guérison surtout lorsque ces blessés n'avaient plus aucunes familles pour les soutenir. Nombre de patients de Natsu avaient d'ailleurs loué cette gentillesse qui leur avait permis pour beaucoup de retrouver foi en la vie et de s'en sortir tout simplement. Pourtant, la réputation du jeune homme n'était pas toujours très valorisante mais ses patients l'appréciaient à sa juste valeur et s'il était plutôt rentre-dedans avec la hiérarchie, Natsu n'en n'était pas moins un excellent médecin.

— On l'a retrouvé dans les décombres du quartier ouest de Magnolia qui a été touché par un acte terroriste il y a trois jours, l'informa le secouriste.

— Tu veux dire qu'il est resté dans cet état depuis tout ce temps ? s'horrifia Natsu tout en examinant d'un air inquiet le blessé étendu.

— C'est fort probable oui. A vrai dire, on ne pensait pas retrouver qui que ce soit, c'était d'ailleurs notre dernière ronde avant le passage des engins pour déblayer…, expliqua-t-il soulagé d'avoir pu retrouver cet homme vivant avant l'inévitable nettoyage.

Ces engins dont parlait le secouriste étaient d'énormes véhicules munis de pelles qui emportaient tout avec eux, aussi bien les décombres que les restes humains. Ce procédé qui pouvait sembler barbare, permettait surtout d'éviter les épidémies de se propager au reste de la ville.

Natsu regarda attentivement l'homme sur la civière. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être plus âgé que lui. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et son visage recouvert de sang ne laissait voir que les traces d'une fumée noire, aussi sombre que la couleur de ses cheveux.

— As-tu trouvé des papiers sur lui ? s'enquit-il avant de pousser plus loin son examen.

— Non. Juste une chaîne avec un pendentif et un bracelet. La chaîne s'est cassée quand on a voulu lui enlever. Le bracelet a été plus compliqué à retirer.

L'homme confia les deux bijoux noircis par la fumée à une infirmière qui les rangea précieusement dans un sachet pour qu'ils puissent être nettoyés puis rendus à leur propriétaire.

L'équipe de soin pénétra dans une salle en retrait de l'effervescence des urgences qui grouillaient de monde.

— On va l'examiner ici. Gardez ses vêtements une fois qu'on l'aura déshabillé, ils pourront peut-être nous aider à savoir d'où il vient.

Des infirmières s'appliquèrent à retirer les vêtements du jeune homme, bien qu'il n'en restait pas grand chose. Son corps était parsemé d'éclats de toutes sortes : métal, bois, verre, derniers vestiges d'une habitation, d'un commerce ou du mobilier urbain. Natsu pensa soudainement aux nombreuses vies qui avaient été encore une fois arrachées au nom de cette guerre aberrante.

Le blessé portait également un tatouage sous la clavicule droite que le médecin se promit d'examiner plus tard. Il remarqua aussi qu'il avait un corps athlétique, peut-être était-il sportif ou même soldat ? Même s'ils paraissaient ténus, ces indices pourraient sans doute les aider à retrouver l'identité de cet inconnu.

— Les blessures qu'il a autour des yeux et les brûlures laissées par les bijoux m'inquiètent un peu. Faites venir le docteur Green pour l'examiner.

En attendant, des infirmières appliquèrent des compresses sur son poignet et autour de son cou tandis que Natsu commença à enlever d'une main à la fois ferme et délicate, les morceaux qui n'étaient pas trop enfoncés sous sa peau. Le jeune homme avait perdu beaucoup de sang et avant d'enlever les éclats, la peau devait être délicatement nettoyée, chose que s'empressa de faire une infirmière à la demande de Natsu. Bien que concentré sur sa tâche, le jeune homme remarqua d'anciennes cicatrices. Encore un détail qui les aiderait sans doute à retrouver ses proches en espérant qu'il avait encore quelqu'un qui l'attende quelque part…

Avec la guerre, rares étaient les familles qui n'avaient pas perdu au moins l'un des leurs. Des orphelins, des enfants arrachés à leurs parents – c'était dorénavant le quotidien des habitants de Magnolia et de tout le pays. Une réalité dure et implacable. Pourtant les adultes continuaient à travailler, les enfants se rendaient chaque jour à l'école ou jouaient au jardin d'enfants. C'était la seule façon pour eux de donner encore un sens à leur vie.

— Wendy, si tu t'en sens capable, j'aimerais que tu m'aides sur ce cas, proposa Natsu à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux outremer à côté de lui.

— Oui, répondit-t-elle timidement.

Wendy, infirmière âgée tout juste de dix-huit ans, aspirait aussi à devenir médecin. Elle était dotée d'une incroyable intelligence et très compétente dans le milieu médical mais son point faible était sa trop grande sensibilité. Pour l'endurcir, le docteur Dreyar avait décidé de la faire travailler dans un premier temps en tant qu'infirmière. Natsu, qui connaissait depuis plusieurs années la jeune fille – orpheline tout comme lui – s'était porté volontaire pour devenir son mentor et l'aider ainsi à surmonter ses peurs.

Wendy attrapa une pince et imita son ami qui enlevait délicatement les éclats de débris blessant le corps du jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur Ever Green fit son entrée. Le chirurgien était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains mais à l'allure plutôt austère qui imposait le respect ou plutôt la terreur au vu du réflexe de recul de ses collègues.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Natsu lança un regard furtif à Wendy pour l'autoriser à présenter le patient. Chose qu'elle s'empressa de faire d'une voix incertaine.

— Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, gravement blessé sur l'ensemble du corps et le visage, l'informa Wendy la voix chevrotante devant la femme à l'allure froide comme la pierre.

Le docteur Ever Green n'eut aucun regard pour la jeune infirmière Au lieu de cela, elle s'approcha du jeune homme étendu sur le lit étroit des urgences. Elle examina succinctement ses blessures mais s'attarda plus particulièrement sur celles qu'il avait autour des yeux.

— Alors ? demanda Natsu.

— Alors il faut l'emmener au bloc au plus vite.

La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'il existait un risque pour qu'il y ait certaines lésions irréversibles s'il n'était pas pris en charge immédiatement.

Après une radio rapide de l'ensemble de son corps pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de dommages internes puis plus précisément de son visage pour évaluer la gravité de ses blessures – le blessé fut conduit sur le champ au bloc opératoire pour extraire au plus vite les éclats encore fichés dans son corps et qui risquaient de lui causer des lésions sévères. Les radios n'avaient pas montré de graves traumatismes dus à l'attentat mais certains débris s'étaient incrustés assez profondément sous sa peau, occasionnant une abondante perte de sang. Des côtes étaient également fêlées menaçant de perforer ses poumons et l'état de ses yeux restait préoccupant pour la jeune femme. Enfin, les brûlures laissées par ses bijoux devaient être traitées au plus vite.

Natsu suivit l'équipe médicale pour assister à l'opération. Quand il le pouvait, le jeune homme s'appliquait à suivre ses patients du début à la fin. Et le blessé du quartier ouest de Magnolia n'échappait pas à cette règle d'autant qu'il éprouvait un étrange sentiment le concernant sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait réellement.

******oOoOo**

Après trois longues heures d'une opération délicate, le docteur Green respira une grande bouffée d'air comme pour conclure son dur labeur.

— On a terminé, souffla-t-elle visiblement exténuée.

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Natsu inquiet pour son patient.

— Je ne me fais pas trop d'inquiétudes pour ses côtes mais en ce qui concerne ses yeux, Il va falloir attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir enlever les bandages, ensuite je vérifierais s'il n'y a aucune lésion. Ses brûlures n'ont pas touché l'épiderme trop profondément, il devrait s'en remettre mais avec quelques cicatrices.

Les deux collègues se dirigèrent vers l'évier au-dessus duquel ils se lavèrent abondamment les mains tandis que les infirmières s'occupaient de ramener le jeune homme en salle de réveil.

— Tu crois qu'il reverra normalement Ever ? demanda le médecin plus familier avec la jeune femme lorsqu'ils étaient en privé.

Ever Green était également une ancienne orpheline de Fairy Tail. Plus âgée que Natsu les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas vraiment de points communs et on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'ils étaient amis même s'ils éprouvaient beaucoup de respect l'un pour l'autre.

Au contraire du jeune homme, sa collègue, très peu friande des contacts humains, avait logiquement choisi la chirurgie, milieu dans lequel elle s'épanouissait, à sa manière.

— Normalement ça devrait aller mais je ne peux rien promettre, j'ai enlevé un éclat qui s'était enfoncé et menaçait d'atteindre le nerf optique. Il se peut qu'il perde quelques dixièmes à un œil.

— Oh…, répondit le jeune homme pensif.

La jeune femme sourit en coin en voyant les yeux froncés de son collègue et ancien camarade.

— Je vois que tu t'inquiètes toujours autant pour tes patients. Tu ne devrais pas t'impliquer à ce point, lui conseilla-t-elle.

— Je ne peux pas faire autrement. La plupart d'entre eux ont tout perdu, souvent ils finissent handicapés ou traumatisés. Ils ont besoin qu'un humain s'intéresse à eux, se désola le jeune homme soucieux.

— Tu veux dire pas comme moi.

— Non, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, se défendit le jeune homme confus.

Ever Green émit un petit rire moqueur. Il en fallait bien plus pour vexer la jeune femme que l'on comparait souvent à une statue de pierre. Pourtant, elle préférait plutôt qu'on la compare à une fée. Mais aucun de ses collègues n'avaient à ce jour osé lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien d'une fée… Il ne valait mieux pas d'ailleurs, qu'elle sache qu'ils l'apparentaient d'avantage à un démon.

— Et pourtant, c'est le cas, ajouta Ever. Je suis devenue chirurgien justement parce que je voulais le moins possible de contacts avec mes patients. Tu sais, je suis bien consciente d'avoir la réputation d'avoir un cœur de pierre, mais ça m'est égal.

— Pourtant tu les soignes… Tu n'es pas mauvaise Ever, tu es juste un peu sauvage peut-être, plaisanta le jeune homme taquin.

— Et toi t'es un mec gentil Natsu mais t'es parfois trop naïf. Alors justement, fais attention de ne pas trop t'attacher à eux, ça pourrait se retourner un jour contre toi, le prévint-elle.

Natsu savait qu'Ever avait raison mais il ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ces gens, ces anonymes comme ses collègues se plaisaient à les appeler. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'être humain. Il avait le sentiment que si lui ne le faisait pas alors qui le ferait ?

Bien sûr, c'était peut-être prétentieux de sa part de penser de cette manière, de croire qu'il était le seul à les comprendre mais c'était bien de cette façon qu'il le ressentait en discutant avec ses confrères. Les autres se montraient détachés vis-à-vis de leurs patients mais finalement, ils n'en souffraient pas, alors que lui était une véritable éponge et même s'il montrait peu ses sentiments, il n'en était pas moins affecté.

C'était sans doute lui qui avait tort de se comporter de cette manière mais il ne s'imaginait pas réagir autrement. Et tant pis si ça finissait par le rendre fou un jour, il ne le regretterait pas car il savait que ses patients en avaient besoin et quelque part, lui aussi.

******oOoOo**

De son côté, le blessé fut conduit en salle de réveil par Wendy qui avait suivi l'opération bien attentivement. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle choisirait la même voie que Natsu et si, tout comme lui, elle prendrait en charge le service des urgences une fois ses peurs chassées. Ou bien si elle opterait pour la chirurgie, plus minutieuse mais moins humaine aussi, comme le disait parfois son ami. Il n'y avait qu'à observer Ever Green et sa froideur légendaire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui ressembler, pensa la jeune femme en frissonnant.

De plus le côté humain des urgences l'attirait d'avantage, peut-être à cause de la bonne humeur communicative de Natsu malgré les horreurs qu'il pouvait voir défiler au quotidien. Mais le gros problème de Wendy était qu'elle avait tendance à s'évanouir lorsque le sang abondait un peu trop des blessures et c'était un véritable problème pour elle qui voulait plus que tout, soulager la souffrance.

Heureusement pour la jeune femme les blessures du patient dont elle avait la charge ce jour-là n'étaient pas trop vilaines à voir même s'il y avait eu beaucoup de sang – et Wendy était ravie de pouvoir enfin suivre un blessé dans de meilleures conditions. Elle soupçonnait Natsu de l'avoir volontairement mise sur ce cas pour qu'elle puisse enfin accomplir un véritable travail de médecine de bout en bout, et puis la jeune femme était rassurée que se soit lui qui soit chargé de son apprentissage. Sa présence à ses côtés avait un pouvoir tranquillisant sur elle. Jamais il ne haussait la voix, prétendant que l'expérience se faisait grâce à ses erreurs, tant qu'elles n'étaient pas fâcheuses pour la vie des blessés dont ils avaient la charge. Natsu lui conseillait de retenir chacune d'entre elles et d'en faire les pierres fondatrices de son expérience.

Ce jour-là, la jeune femme se sentait responsable d'une lourde charge qui la rendait fière de ce à quoi elle participait, la fierté de veiller sur le blessé et de soulager sa douleur. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait suivre un même patient du début à la fin et cette seule perspective l'enthousiasmait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait l'impression de se réjouir du malheur de cet homme quelque part, et ce pour satisfaire son envie d'apprentissage.

Alors qu'elle se demandait qui il pouvait bien être pendant qu'elle vérifiait sa perfusion, une main se referma brusquement sur son poignet la faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna vers le blessé qui la tenait fermement, elle était d'ailleurs étonnée de la fermeté de sa poigne alors qu'il était encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie.

Se ressaisissant enfin, elle le regarda un instant pour vérifier qu'il était bien en train de se réveiller. Wendy le vit trembler, sans doute de panique ou peut-être bien à cause du traitement qui devait engourdir son cerveau.

******oOoOo**

Il ne voyait absolument rien. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il se sentait groggy et sa tête tournait inlassablement comme pris d'un mal de mer. De plus une violente migraine le faisait souffrir, martelant ses tempes sans relâche et l'empêchant de mettre ses idées en ordre.

Il eut soudainement la peur de s'être fait enlever et d'être enfermé dans une minuscule pièce dans le noir total. Il entendit du bruit à proximité, des claquements de talons, quelqu'un qui semblait s'affairer autour de lui. En tendant le bras, il réussit à saisir quelque chose à côté de lui. Un poignet, celui d'une femme ou d'un enfant tant il le trouvait fin et délicat. Il ne se sentait pas bien, la nausée, la migraine, et commença à paniquer. Le blessé se mit à trembler de peur et de froid. Une angoisse sourde l'envahit. Où est-ce qu'il était ? Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il enfermé ? _Enfermé_… Pourquoi cette idée lui faisait peur à ce point-là ? Il avait beau réfléchir mais son esprit était complètement embrouillé, vide. Le trou noir. Il ne voyait strictement rien. Il se sentait suffoquer. Une crise de panique menaça d'exploser.

— Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? surgit une petite voix des ténèbres.

_Le noir._

D'où venait cette voix ? Une petite voix douce et tremblante. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son origine mais ne voyait toujours rien. _Bon sang ! _Des perles de sueur apparurent sur son front.

— Laissez-moi…, supplia-t-il.

— Vous n'avez rien à craindre, tenta de le rassurer Wendy. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, on s'occupe de vous…

— A… l'hô… pital, répéta le blessé d'une voix rauque et chevrotante. Il fait noir… Pourquoi fait-il si noir…

— Vous avez été blessé et on vous a mis un bandage autour des yeux, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer. Je vais chercher le médecin, il vous expliquera tout. Je reviens tout de suite.

Mais le jeune homme ne lâchait toujours pas son poignet. Wendy se prit d'une peur irrationnelle et voulait aller chercher Natsu le plus vite possible, souhaitant échapper à l'emprise de cet homme.

— Je dois y aller, pour cela il faut que vous me lâchiez…, implora la jeune femme de plus en plus inquiète.

Le blessé lâcha finalement sa prise au grand soulagement de Wendy qui commençait à se demander si cet homme n'était pas un dangereux psychopathe. Mais elle se ravisa bien vite lorsqu'elle vit dans quel désarroi il se trouvait. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme pour se protéger d'un danger potentiel.

L'infirmière bouleversée, le laissa seul le temps d'aller chercher le docteur Dragneel aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fut soulagée de le trouver dans le couloir juste à côté et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de son ami.

— Le docteur est ici, annonça-t-elle au blessé.

L'homme avait replié ses jambes contre son corps et tremblait légèrement. Natsu fut attristé de le voir aussi démuni. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ? Peut-être était-il simplement en pleine confusion, supposa Natsu.

— Docteur…, marmonna le jeune homme méfiant et encore tremblant.

— Natsu Dragneel, enchanté ! lui répondit-il d'une voix enjouée qu'il voulait rassurante.

Dès que le blessé entendit cette voix, il s'apaisa immédiatement. Ses bras se relâchèrent légèrement et libérèrent en partie ses jambes de leur emprise. La voix de ce médecin semblait irradier comme un rayon de soleil dans sa nuit décidément bien trop noire.

— Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus claire mais faible.

— Vous avez été blessé par l'attentat du quartier ouest de la ville. On vous a conduit ici à Fairy Tail pour vous soigner. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, lui apprit-il tout en l'examinant rapidement.

— Fairy Tail ? répéta le jeune homme qui semblait réfléchir intensément. Je ne connais pas cet endroit…

Natsu et Wendy se regardèrent, tous deux étonnés qu'il ne connaisse pas l'existence de cet hôpital qui était pourtant le plus réputé non seulement de la ville mais aussi du pays. Cet homme ne devait pas venir de Magnolia. Mais même dans ce cas, à moins d'être complètement isolé du monde, il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible de ne pas en connaître ne serait-ce que l'existence. A moins que le patient soit encore juste un peu confus. Après tout, l'anesthésie devait encore faire effet. Mais malgré tout, Natsu voulait vérifier quelque chose.

— D'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

— Comment ça ? ne comprit pas le jeune homme déboussolé.

— De quelle ville ?

— Quelle ville…, répéta le blessé qui paraissait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Le vide. Il avait beau réfléchir mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Pas de nom, ni d'images. Comme s'il n'existait pas, le néant absolu. Pourquoi ce vide ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir de la moindre bribe ?

Son visage se referma d'un seul coup inquiétant Natsu qui sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom au moins ? s'enquit-il en craignant malgré tout de connaître la réponse.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Natsu comme s'il pouvait le voir à travers son bandage. Le médecin vit sa lèvre et son menton trembler puis le blessé détourna la tête de lui.

— Non… Je ne me souviens pas, prononça-t-il dans un murmure.

Heureusement que Natsu et Wendy avaient tous deux une bonne ouïe, ils n'auraient sans doute pas entendu sa réponse tant elle était à peine soufflée. Leurs regards se croisèrent laissant entrevoir l'inquiétude et la compassion. Encore un homme écorché par cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus de produire toujours plus de victimes sur son passage. Quand tout cela cesserait ?

— Vous savez, c'est sans doute normal après le traumatisme que vous avez subi, le rassura Natsu. Vous allez vous reposer d'abord et pour le reste on avisera.

Le blessé tourna la tête à nouveau vers lui et Natsu vit qu'une larme avait réussi à se frayer un chemin malgré le bandage qui lui recouvrait les yeux – laissant une traînée sur sa joue pâle. Il fut bouleversé par sa détresse, plus encore qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et ce sentiment le troubla quelque peu. Ce regard masqué ne pouvait pas le voir et pourtant il pouvait le sentir le brûler à travers le tissu…

— Je vais vous laisser vous reposer un peu, lui dit-il après que son trouble soit passé.

— Est-ce que vous reviendrez docteur ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix suppliante.

Natsu put sentir l'inquiétude transparaître dans la voix du jeune homme. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le visage tuméfié de son patient.

— Oui. Je reviendrais, lui promit-il avant de fermer la porte laissant le jeune homme seul.

Le blessé était soulagé de savoir que ce médecin reviendrait le voir. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison sa voix chaude et enthousiaste le rassurait tant, l'apaisait. Et puis, cette voix lui offrait une sorte d'espoir aussi. Celui de savoir qui il était et d'où il venait. Mais pour le moment c'était cet insupportable trou noir et ce vide lui faisait terriblement peur.

Malgré ses tremblements, le jeune homme, encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard.

******oOoOo**

Natsu sortit de la petite pièce encore troublé par ce bref échange avec son patient.

— Natsu, est-ce que ça va ? demanda son amie inquiète par son mutisme.

— Hum… Oui Wendy ça va…, lui répondit-il encore songeur. Je vais aller voir Jellal. J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur lui et au moindre souci, tu m'appelles tout de suite, d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de retourner aux côtés du patient tandis que Natsu se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du docteur Jellal Fernandez, à l'étage au-dessus.

Jellal était un ami d'enfance de Natsu avec lequel il avait grandi à l'orphelinat. Il faisait partie tout comme lui et Ever de cette génération de jeunes orphelins formés pour devenir le renfort médical dont avait besoin la ville. Alors que Natsu avait choisi la médecine d'urgence, Jellal avait opté pour la psychiatrie tant le besoin de soigner les traumatisés de guerre s'était fait urgent.

La secrétaire de Jellal n'était pas à son poste mais Natsu savait que son ami passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau, étudiant les dossiers de patients toujours plus nombreux qui s'accumulaient inexorablement.

Natsu frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

— Jellal, ouvre ! C'est moi Natsu ! frappa-t-il impatient.

Il entendit un grognement qui le fit sourire. Jellal n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le sorte de son travail.

— _Entre ! _retentit une voix.

— Ben alors, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? demanda le jeune homme en poussant la porte.

— Je ne voulais pas être dérangé mais comme c'est toi…, lui répondit son vieil ami en levant son nez d'un dossier.

Jellal était un peu plus âgé que Natsu et arborait un étrange tatouage rouge qui lui traversait le côté droit du visage, contrastant avec le bleu sombre de ses cheveux. D'après le peu de choses qu'il connaissait de son passé, ce tatouage était la seule trace de son appartenance à une tribu de Fiore depuis longtemps disparue.

Les deux hommes étaient restés de très bons amis après l'orphelinat d'autant que Jellal s'était mis en couple avec l'une des meilleures amies de Natsu, Erza.

— Maintenant que tu es là, soupira le jeune homme qui paraissait exténué, je vais pouvoir aller déjeuner. Tu m'accompagnes ?

— D'accord mais j'aimerais te parler d'un patient.

— On en parlera en mangeant, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

— Ce sont les dossiers qui t'affament ou c'est Erza ? le taquina Natsu alors que le jeune homme attrapait sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

— Haha, très drôle Natsu…, répondit son ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pourtant il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, pensa Jellal. Sa petite-amie qu'il aimait tant, pouvait se montrer à la fois la femme la plus adorable du monde comme la plus terrifiante. Et ce jour-là, Jellal avait pu constater à ses dépens que c'était le mauvais côté d'Erza qui était ressorti sitôt le petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas pour rien que tout le monde la surnommait Titania !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire situé au rez-de-chaussée de l'établissement. Ils s'installèrent près d'une fenêtre, à l'écart des autres résidents, pourtant peu nombreux à cette heure tardive.

— Alors ce patient ? demanda Jellal tout en enfournant une bouchée de viande dans sa bouche.

Natsu lui expliqua de quelle façon le jeune homme avait été retrouvé et les blessures qui avaient conduit à l'opérer en urgence.

— En quoi puis-je t'aider ? mâchouilla le psychiatre.

— Il s'est réveillé de son opération mais il ne se souvient pas de qui il est ni d'où il vient, éclaira Natsu en picorant dans son assiette sans grande conviction.

— Je vois. C'est assez courant après un traumatisme de ce genre, tenta d'expliquer Jellal. Il ne se souvient vraiment de rien ?

— Je n'ai pas voulu insister, il commençait à paniquer. Et puis avec ce bandage sur les yeux, ça n'arrangeait rien.

Natsu se souvint de la panique qu'il avait lue sur son visage à ce moment-là. Cette détresse apparente l'avait retournée mais sans savoir vraiment pour quelle raison. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils avaient à peu près le même âge, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

— Bon, ça peut être à cause du trauma ou de l'anesthésie, voir des deux ensemble. Mais je passerai le voir à la fin de ma journée pour vérifier, répondit Jellal en voyant la mine inquiète de son ami.

Natsu lui fit un grand sourire reconnaissant. Il espérait au fond de lui que son patient était juste encore sous le choc de l'attentat et qu'il finirait par retrouver ses souvenirs. Jellal saurait sans doute rapidement de quoi il en retournait.

— J'ai croisé Ever tout à l'heure, reprit le psychiatre en plantant son regard dans celui de Natsu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait que t'en faisais trop avec tes patients et notamment avec celui-ci.

— Tu connais Ever… Et puis c'est normal que je me soucie d'eux, justifia le jeune homme qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui reproche de trop s'occuper de ses patients.

— Natsu, fais attention quand même, lui conseilla son ami en soutenant son regard.

— Ouais, bien sûr comme toujours ! plaisanta le jeune homme.

Malgré l'allure désinvolte de son ami, Jellal connaissait bien Natsu, il savait qu'à l'intérieur se cachait une grande sensibilité causée par d'anciennes blessures tout juste cicatrisées et il avait peur qu'un jour il n'en souffre trop, encore une fois…

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda :** On entre un peu plus dans l'histoire ici où l'on rencontre les principaux protagonistes, Natsu bien sûr et le blessé dont l'identité reste un mystère (quel suspense n'est-ce pas ! ;))

Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que le milieu médical n'est pas du tout mon fort. J'ai fait au mieux pour que ça reste réaliste malgré tout. ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses qui paraissent un peu tirés par les cheveux ou médicalement impossible pour ceux qui s'y connaissent un peu. :)

Natsu est médecin dans cette histoire, ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? :p J'imagine que c'est quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais imaginé ! J'espère que malgré ce qu'on connait de lui dans le manga, il parait tout de même crédible ici.

Wendy en infirmière, pour le coup ça parait plutôt réaliste et ça lui va très bien.

J'ai choisi Evergreen comme chirurgien mais honnêtement je n'aimerais pas me faire opérer par elle ! :D Pour ceux qui ont connus la série Urgences, ça m'a rappelé le docteur Green mais juste rappelé, hein. :p

Jellal en psychiatre : j'ai pris un peu le contre pieds de ce qu'il est dans le manga, un ancien psychopathe ! XD Ici il est également ami avec Natsu depuis l'enfance, je n'ai donc pas respecté la progression de leur relation dans le manga.

Vous découvrirez d'autres personnages dans le prochain chapitre. ^^ J'espère que vous avez encore envie de connaître la suite.

A dimanche pour le chapitre 2 !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Nda :** Voici le chapitre 2 !

Dans le précédent chapitre, un jeune homme avait été retrouvé dans les décombres d'un quartier de Magnolia. Arrivé à l'hôpital de Fairy Tail, l'inconnu est tout de suite pris en charge par le bon docteur Natsu Dragneel. A son réveil, le blessé a perdu la mémoire et Natsu qui a pour habitude de s'occuper de ses patients plus que la moyenne va demander conseil à son ami psychiatre Jellal Fernandez.

**Précision :** Suite à des conseils bien avisés, j'ai modifié des petits détails dans le chapitre 1 : outre les éclats pris dans son corps, le blessé a été brûlé pas ses bijoux chauffés par le feu, donc au poignet et autour du cou.

Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Un grand merci pour vos reviews encourageantes !

**Val :** Contente que ce début te plaise, en espérant que la suite aussi ;)

Merci **Lou Celestial** pour ton regard expert sur le monde médical. :)

* * *

**Mémoire oubliée**

** oOoOo**

**_Chapitre II_**

******oOoOo**

Après le repas, Natsu raccompagna Jellal jusqu'à son bureau avant d'aller vérifier si son nouveau patient était réveillé de son anesthésie. Le jeune médecin se posait de nombreuses questions sur son identité et souhaitait retrouver au plus vite ses proches pour les informer de son état. Mais si sa mémoire persistait à ne pas vouloir revenir, la tâche s'avèrerait bien plus compliquée.

Quand il atteignit la porte de la salle de réveil, Wendy n'était plus là. Elle avait dû prendre sa pause déjeuner pensa-t-il. Une aide-soignante qui prenait la relève était au côté du jeune homme.

Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, Natsu observa un instant le blessé à travers la vitre, il semblait dormir encore mais il n'en était pas sûr. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, la femme le salua avant de sortir, le laissant seul avec le patient. Natsu en profita pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. Quand le blessé avait été emmené aux urgences, il n'avait pas remarqué la finesse de ses traits à cause du sang séché et des traces de fumée qui recouvraient alors son visage. Mais maintenant qu'il était parfaitement nettoyé et débarrassé de ces souillures, Natsu se surprit à admirer son visage fin et délicat à la peau d'une belle nuance nacrée malgré les blessures qui la recouvraient. Ses cheveux noirs de jais épais et désordonnés paraissaient doux et soyeux au toucher et Natsu fut même tenté d'y plonger la main.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée saugrenue qu'il jugeait inconvenable étant donné la situation. Il ne devait surtout pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour un patient ! Il n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre attirance pour aucun d'entre eux avant ce jour, sa seule priorité étant leur santé – ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de changer ça.

Natsu avait déjà été attiré par d'autres hommes par le passé puisque depuis son adolescence, il savait qu'il était homosexuel et l'assumait aujourd'hui complètement même si à ce jour, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la perle rare qui ferait battre son cœur. Natsu était un doux rêveur qui croyait au grand amour même s'il n'était tombé jusqu'à présent que sur des hommes qui ressemblaient à tout sauf au prince charmant. Mais ce n'était ni le moment et ni l'endroit pour songer à son avenir amoureux. Pour l'heure, seule la santé de son patient devait lui importer.

Il chassa ses pensées indésirables pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le blessé. Il vérifia les dernières données chiffrées, sa température ainsi que sa tension puis passa à l'examen des blessures.

— Docteur c'est vous…? murmura le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers lui.

Natsu sursauta quand il entendit le son de sa voix. Une voix à la fois grave et douce. Envoûtante. Pourquoi s'en rendait-il compte seulement maintenant ? A bien y réfléchir, la première fois, il avait déjà ressenti un petit picotement dans le creux de son ventre à son timbre de voix, mais il n'avait pas plus réfléchi que cela à sa signification, trop concentré sur les angoisses qui s'étaient emparées du jeune homme à son réveil.

— Pardonnez-moi, je pensais que vous dormiez, s'excusa le médecin encore troublé.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi gêné ? Il ne faisait rien de mal pourtant, seulement son travail. Son comportement était décidément bien étrange face à ce patient. Natsu se força tant bien que mal à retrouver son professionnalisme.

— Je viens de me réveiller…, souffla le brun.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit Natsu enfin ressaisi.

Le blessé hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. Visiblement, il n'était pas totalement remis, son réveil semblait difficile et le jeune homme encore perdu et légèrement dans le brouillard.

— Encore un peu vaseux mais ça peut aller, je crois.

Natsu mit son état sur le compte de l'anesthésie qui faisait sans doute encore effet mais aussi au traitement qui lui était administré par perfusion pour endormir la douleur. Il l'examina d'un peu plus près avant de s'enquérir de sa blessure aux yeux.

— J'ai un peu mal mais ça reste supportable, lui apprit le blessé. Quand est-ce que vous m'enlevez le bandage ?

— Vous devez le garder toute une semaine, lui apprit Natsu.

Une semaine… Autant dire une éternité pensa le jeune homme. Ça voulait dire, une semaine complète dans le noir total et cette seule pensée le terrifiait pour une raison inconnue. Et c'était ce qui l'agaçait particulièrement. Pourquoi l'idée même de se retrouver dans le noir l'angoissait à ce point ? Il n'était manifestement plus un enfant alors que se passait-il avec lui ? Le vide dans lequel il était l'irritait, le jeune homme serra les poings en tremblant légèrement.

Ce comportement n'échappa pas au regard de son médecin qui, dans un pur réflexe d'apaisement, posa sa main sur le bras de son patient. L'effet fut instantané sur le jeune homme qui se calma aussitôt sous la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps. Pour quelle raison ce simple contact lui procurait autant de bien ? Il ne le savait pas mais bizarrement, ça lui était égal. Il était bien et c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait retenir. La seule lumière qu'il pouvait encore percevoir dans son univers d'ombres.

— Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de votre nom à présent ? demanda à nouveau le médecin.

— Non, toujours pas…, répondit l'homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir ne serait-ce que d'un détail, mais rien n'y faisait.

Natsu remarqua qu'il essayait de se concentrer mais malgré ses efforts, le résultat était vain. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la volonté qui lui manquait. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'accéder à ses souvenirs et Natsu se promit de tout faire pour lui permettre d'en trouver la voie, avec l'aide de Jellal, bien évidemment. Le médecin voulait croire que cette perte de mémoire était temporaire et qu'elle disparaitrait une fois l'anesthésie dissipée mais rien n'était moins sûr.

— L'un de mes confrères va venir vous examiner tout à l'heure. Il pense que votre perte de mémoire est peut-être due à l'anesthésie ou au traumatisme de l'attentat. C'est possible qu'elle soit juste temporaire, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix sereine.

Mais malgré son ton rassurant, le visage du jeune homme était toujours aussi fermé. Natsu se sentait bien impuissant face à ses peurs.

— Et si ça n'est pas le cas ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

— Vous ne devez pas penser à ça pour le moment, essaya-t-il une fois encore de le rassurer. Je vais vérifier votre pouls maintenant.

Si cet homme continuait à angoisser de cette manière, son cœur risquait d'en faire les frais. Natsu prépara donc son stéthoscope avant de baisser le drap au niveau de la taille de son patient et involontairement, détailla son corps finement sculpté qui transparaissait sous les bandages. Il se ressaisit aussitôt, se maudissant de sa réaction puérile uniquement influencée par ses hormones et son manque évident d'activité sexuelle de ces derniers mois.

— Docteur…? s'impatienta le jeune homme. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Euh… Non rien, bafouilla Natsu. _Non mais quelle nouille !_ se sermonna-t-il en lui-même. Je regardais juste votre tatouage.

Le fait est que son tatouage l'intriguait particulièrement. De couleur noir, il recouvrait une grande partie de son pectoral mais le docteur ne réussit pas à saisir ce qu'il représentait exactement.

— Je porte un tatouage ? s'étonna le brun.

— Oui juste en dessous de votre clavicule droite.

— Vous pourriez me montrer ?

— Vous montrer…? hoqueta le médecin.

Natsu ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre par _montrer_ alors qu'il avait les yeux obstrués.

— Avec votre main…, précisa le jeune homme tourné vers lui.

Natsu pâlit à l'idée de toucher sa peau. Il regarda le blessé qui encore une fois, semblait le regarder à travers l'opacité de son bandage. Vraiment troublant. Il respira profondément pour se redonner contenance.

Il fallait qu'il reste professionnel, autant que possible. Il ne devait pas toucher ce petit morceau de peau directement pour ne pas perdre pieds. Natsu se saisit alors de la main du jeune homme. Elle était froide mais étonnement douce. Ce contact propagea comme une multitude de petites décharges électriques dans tout son bras. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée qu'il venait d'avoir, finalement…

— Je… Je vais vous montrer avec votre main, bafouilla-t-il malgré lui. _Bon sang…_

— D'accord, accepta le patient qui n'eut pas l'air de remarquer l'effet qu'il produisait sur son médecin.

Natsu conduisit doucement la main du blessé vers l'étrange dessin et lui fit frôler la peau marquée en redessinant lentement les contours de la forme. Ce geste qui aurait dû paraître des plus anodins, était bien trop sensuel pour paraître naturel. Le médecin commençait à se sentir inexplicablement bouillir de l'intérieur, le sang lui montait au visage, son cœur palpitait frénétiquement et sa main devenait moite. S'il ne prenait pas garde, son patient se rendrait compte tôt ou tard de ce qu'il produisait en lui. Mais cette main dans la sienne et ce contact avec sa peau frémissante sous son geste pourtant innocent, ne l'aidait pas à garder le contrôle sur son corps. Etait-ce vraiment si innocent ? Natsu ne s'était jamais mis dans un tel état pour un patient, ni pour qui que ce soit d'ailleurs et cette prise de conscience l'inquiéta.

Mais il devait avouer que le physique du brun ne l'aidait pas franchement. Il se sentit s'empourprer lorsque son regard qui s'attardait sur le tatouage, descendit involontairement sur le bouton rosé juste dessous. _Merde_. A cet instant, le médecin se réjouit intérieurement de la bande de tissu qui recouvrait les yeux du blessé. Comment réagirait-il s'il le voyait dans cet état ? Il le prendrait surement pour un fou, ou pire, pour un pervers. Natsu avait honte de son comportement digne d'un adolescent prépubère. Il desserra sa cravate pensant récupérer un peu d'air. Peine perdue.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ? demanda le brun le faisant émerger à nouveau dans la réalité.

Même si ça devenait bien difficile pour lui, Natsu se reprit encore une fois avant de répondre.

— Je… je ne sais pas trop…, bafouilla-t-il avant de réfléchir plus sérieusement à la forme peu banale du dessin. Ça ressemble à une sorte d'oiseau stylisé. Peut-être un canard ou un cygne…?

Natsu resta à contempler l'étrange dessin se perdant lentement dans ses pensées face à tout ce mystère qui entourait son patient. Etait-ce tout cela qui le rendait aussi attractif à ses yeux ?

— Euh… Docteur ?

— Oui…? répondit le rose d'un air absent.

— Ma main…, marmonna-t-il les joues rosissantes.

Natsu se perdit un instant sur la couleur tendre qui teintait les joues de son patient. _De mieux en mieux_, se dit-il. S'il réagissait de cette manière à chaque changement d'expression sur son visage, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge !

Le médecin avait gardé la main du blessé dans la sienne sans s'en rendre compte. Ce dernier n'en avait pas fait la remarque au début, car ce contact doux et chaud le rassurait. Pour quelle raison il n'en savait rien, mais pour le moment c'était le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait espérer. Il aurait voulu que son médecin garde encore un peu sa main dans la sienne, pourtant il choisit de rompre ce moment, gêné par cette soudaine intimité. Se justifiant en lui-même qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de comportement alors qu'il était sensé être un adulte. Pourtant, plus que jamais, le jeune homme sentait le besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose de réel, de concret. Ce médecin était tout ce qu'il avait pour le moment mais il ne valait mieux pas trop s'attacher à lui puisque son intérêt était purement médical et qu'une fois qu'il sortirait de l'hôpital, il ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais. S'il revoyait un jour bien sûr...

— Oh… Excusez-moi j'avais la tête ailleurs ! s'empressa de répondre Natsu tout en libérant sa main avec regret.

Il se sentit vide sans cette main dans la sienne qui lui avait offert une incomparable sensation de plénitude, comme si ce vide qui emplissait sa vie depuis tant d'années était brusquement comblé, mais en même temps, ce contact l'avait complètement retourné d'une façon un peu moins avouable. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent en pleine explosion hormonale. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se reprenne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé des papiers ou quelque chose sur moi ? reprit le blessé mettant fin aux rêveries de Natsu.

Heureusement que son patient était là pour le faire revenir sur terre en cas de besoin, pensa le jeune homme en souriant avant de lui répondre.

— Vous n'aviez pas de portefeuille. On a juste retrouvé un pendentif en forme d'épée et un bracelet sur vous, lui apprit Natsu. Ce sont ces bijoux qui vous ont laissés les brûlures sur votre peau.

Le jeune homme posa sa main machinalement sur un pansement épais qu'il avait senti sur son cou.

— Oh… Et vous croyez qu'avec ça on va pouvoir savoir qui je suis ?

— Je le souhaite et on va faire tout notre possible pour. Et puis nous avons aussi un autre indice non négligeable. Les radios que nous vous avons faites montrent d'anciennes fractures.

En effet, lorsqu'il avait examiné ces radios, Natsu avait été surpris de voir le nombre de fractures que cet homme pourtant si jeune avait eues par le passé. Deux fractures sur un bras et une sur le deuxième. Un poignet également fracturé et l'autre avec un antécédent d'entorse. Quatre fractures aux jambes et le nez cassé. Peu d'endroits de son corps était épargné pas ces anciennes blessures. Sans compter la cicatrice sur son flanc droit et celle au-dessus de son œil gauche. Natsu s'était d'ailleurs demandé s'il ne faisait pas un métier à haut risque. En tout cas, il préférait cette hypothèse bien plus sympathique que celle soulevée par Wendy, la jeune femme craignant en effet que le patient ait été un enfant battu…

— Vous seriez boxeur ou cascadeur que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! plaisanta le médecin qui avait retrouvé son air enjoué.

Le jeune homme sourit à cette idée même s'il doutait d'avoir ce genre d'activité. Quoique… il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'affirmer non plus puisqu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Ce sourire n'échappa en aucune manière aux yeux de Natsu. Même le regard masqué, il était sacrément bel homme. Peu lui importait la couleur ou la forme que pouvaient avoir ses yeux, en pointe comme lui ou tombants, comme le chien Droopy* du voisin, Natsu était sûr que ça ne gâterait en rien la perfection qui transpirait déjà de sa personne.

— En tout cas, ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr qu'on va retrouver des proches qui doivent sans doute déjà vous chercher, reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

— J'ai l'impression que personne ne m'attend…, murmura le brun accablé.

Son visage si lumineux l'instant d'avant se referma soudainement comme un masque. La peur de l'inconnu et de la solitude, sans doute.

— Ne dites pas ça. Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu, je repasserai vous voir un peu plus tard. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, dites-le à Wendy, c'est l'infirmière qui s'occupe de vous.

— Wendy ? répéta le jeune homme en repensant à la voix apaisante de l'infirmière. Elle semble gentille…

— Elle l'est. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains ici.

Après avoir ausculté son cœur, Natsu vérifia une dernière fois la perfusion de son patient avant de le laisser à nouveau seul.

Une fois la porte refermée, il s'adossa contre elle en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. D'étranges émotions commençaient à se mêler, montée d'adrénaline et euphorie se partageaient l'espace de son cœur. C'était à la fois terrifiant et grisant.

Un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger, le docteur Natsu Dragneel s'éloigna joyeusement.

******oOoOo**

Dès la fin de sa journée de travail, Jellal avait rendu visite au patient de Natsu comme il le lui avait promis. En discutant avec le jeune homme, le psychiatre en avait conclu que sa perte de mémoire était liée à un traumatisme psychologique, l'attentat ou peut-être même à un autre élément antérieur de son passé. Les effets de l'anesthésie s'étaient dissipés mais il ne se souvenait toujours de rien. Aucune lésion dans son cerveau n'avait été décelée ce qui confirmait son premier diagnostic. Cette amnésie n'était pas due à un choc physique mais bien psychologique. Restait à savoir pour quelles raisons la mémoire du blessé ne revenait pas. Le jeune psychiatre sentait que cet homme avait vécu des évènements perturbants au cours de sa vie, autre que l'explosion de la voiture piégée du quartier ouest. Mais il ne pouvait encore rien affirmer avec précision, il avait dit à Natsu qu'il devait le suivre étroitement pour essayer de retrouver des bribes de son passé et recomposer peu à peu le puzzle de sa vie. Mais pas avant d'être sûr de son état physique. Chaque chose en son temps avait-il dit.

De plus, Jellal lui conseilla d'attendre encore avant d'essayer de retrouver d'éventuels proches, afin d'éviter un choc émotionnel, lui avait-il expliqué. Il valait mieux rester prudent de ce côté-là. De toute façon, si ce jeune homme avait une famille quelque part, elle se ferait connaître rapidement auprès des hôpitaux de la ville, justifia Jellal auprès de son ami.

******oOoOo**

_Des murs froids, l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement, la douleur, la peur. Le noir. Ce noir interminable stoppant le temps dans sa course. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine, lui rappelant qu'il était en vie alors qu'il voulait au contraire que tout s'arrête. Définitivement. Il essayait de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il voulait quitter cet enfer mais tous les éléments étaient contre lui. Le noir était sa seule compagnie. Son cœur voulait se rebeller alors que son esprit le trahissait. Dans ce combat acharné, la seule récompense possible était la mort. La seule à pouvoir le libérer de ses chaînes._

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme se réveilla en nage et tremblant. Il faisait désespérément noir, encore et toujours. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et la panique menaça une fois de plus de le submerger.

— Non…, gémit-il.

Il essayait de comprendre où il se trouvait mais la peur engourdissait son cerveau et quelque chose sur ses yeux l'empêchait de se situer dans l'espace. Il avait oublié qu'il était à l'hôpital et qu'il portait un bandage suite à ses blessures. Tout ce qu'il comprenait était qu'il avait mal, qu'il était dans le noir et dans un lieu inconnu. Dans un geste de désespoir, il essaya d'enlever l'objet de son obscurité mais des mains l'arrêtèrent fermement.

— Ne faites pas ça ! le prévint Wendy en posant ses mains sur celles du jeune homme lequel s'apaisa sur le champ.

La poigne à la fois ferme et douce, ajoutée à la voix de la jeune femme le rassura quant à sa condition. Il n'était apparemment pas enfermé contre sa volonté. En tout cas, il voulait le croire.

Une fois sûre qu'il était bien calmé, Wendy injecta un tranquillisant dans sa perfusion comme le lui avait recommandé Natsu, mais la panique le gagna de nouveau quand il sentit le liquide parcourir ses veines avant qu'il ne fasse son effet.

— C'est juste un médicament pour vous détendre un peu, lui apprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle se voulait calme.

C'était bien difficile pour la jeune femme de ne pas paniquer en même temps que lui. Elle se souvint alors des enseignements de Natsu et surtout de son attitude dans des situations difficiles. Il s'efforçait toujours de faire preuve de sang-froid devant ses patients même quand leur cas était critique.

« _Ils ont bien assez de leurs propres angoisses à gérer pour qu'on leur en rajoute_ », disait-il alors.

Wendy s'efforça de respirer calmement et posa une main douce sur le bras du blessé. Le jeune homme sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir et son cerveau s'engourdir. Il se sentit comme flotter et ses pensées noires s'envolèrent.

Quand Natsu pénétra dans la chambre un peu plus tard, la jeune femme lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer. Inquiet, le médecin s'approcha de son patient, celui-ci s'était endormi mais l'on voyait à son visage crispé que son sommeil n'était pas de tout repos. Natsu l'observa un instant. Une fine ridule s'était formée sur le front du jeune homme endormi.

— Que vous est-il arrivé ? murmura-t-il.

Wendy en profita pour s'éclipser, laissant son ami avec ce patient qui semblait avoir pris une certaine importance pour lui. La jeune femme ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose mais elle sentait que le seul fait de s'occuper de cet homme apaisait les propres souffrances de Natsu qu'il s'évertuait à cacher à ses proches.

******oOoOo**

Natsu rendit très fréquemment visite à son patient au cours de la semaine. Il observait son état qui s'améliorait de jour en jour. La douleur commençait à s'estomper et il put baisser les doses d'antidouleurs. La cicatrisation de ses blessures se faisait naturellement et certains bandages avaient même pu être enlevés.

Cependant, le médecin s'inquiéta particulièrement des crises de panique qui lui prenaient régulièrement d'avoir et qui poussaient le jeune homme à vouloir enlever la bande autour de ses yeux coûte que coûte. Heureusement, à chaque crise Wendy avait été présente et avait pu le calmer à temps. Jellal avait donc prescrit au jeune homme un calmant à base de plantes qui avait, au grand soulagement de Natsu, espacé ses crises. Son ami lui avait dit que son patient était atteint de claustrophobie et d'achluophobie. En d'autres termes, il avait peur à la fois d'être enfermé et peur du noir, que la présence du bandage sur ses yeux n'arrangeait en aucune manière.

Pour quelle raison cet homme avait-il si peur ? Qu'est-ce que son passé pouvait bien cacher ? Natsu se sentait plus concerné par l'état de ce patient qu'aucun autre et il avait le sentiment que ses visites l'apaisaient un peu. Il aurait tellement aimé lui offrir un peu plus de son temps mais il ne le pouvait pas car ses autres patients risquaient d'en pâtir et même si ça le déchirait de le laisser ainsi, en proie à ses angoisses, il se forçait à le laisser aux bons soins de Wendy.

De son côté, le jeune homme prenait son mal en patience. Il comptait les jours qui lui restaient avant sa délivrance. Son chirurgien était plutôt confiant d'après son médecin mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'angoisser à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir, lui qui n'avait déjà plus de mémoire…

Quand il se réveillait de ses cauchemars, il avait bien du mal à expliquer leur contenu qui restait inexplicablement flous, seules les sensations perduraient : le froid, la douleur et la peur. Mais pas d'images, le noir s'évertuant à lui masquer les images même dans ses songes. S'il pouvait au moins retrouver son acuité visuelle pendant la journée, peut-être que ses rêves seraient plus faciles à supporter ?

******oOoOo**

Comme chaque jeudi, deux amies et anciennes camarades de l'orphelinat de Natsu, de Jellal et Wendy s'étaient jointes au repas comme elles le faisaient toutes les semaines depuis plusieurs années. C'était un rituel qu'ils avaient mis en place en souvenir de la joyeuse bande qu'ils formaient pendant leur enfance à Fairy Tail.

Lucy, une petite blonde plantureuse, était écrivaine et avait déjà publié deux romans autour de la guerre entre Fiore et Folia, son sujet privilégié d'écriture – ouvrages qui avaient eu un succès retentissant dès leur sortie. Ses récits étaient engagés et particulièrement acerbes envers les deux camps opposés qui, pour elle, avaient autant de torts l'un que l'autre. Elle s'était installée en couple avec son éditeur Hibiki qui l'avait pendant de longs mois courtisé sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne cède enfin à ses avances. Maintenant indépendante, elle pouvait se consacrer pleinement à l'écriture à laquelle elle vouait une véritable passion.

Erza quant à elle, jeune femme aux longs cheveux écarlates et à la beauté inquiétante, était journaliste-reporter dans le plus grand journal de Magnolia, le Fairy Mail. Bien sûr, elle consacrait la plupart de ses articles au conflit entre les deux pays et prenait parfois beaucoup de risques pour être au plus près de son sujet. Elle vivait également depuis quelques années une romance passionnée avec son premier et unique amour Jellal. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient installés dans une grande maison bourgeoise non loin de celle bien plus modeste de leur ami urgentiste.

Ce jour-là, les quatre amis étaient déjà tous attablés depuis un moment lorsque Natsu se joignit enfin à eux.

— Salut Natsu, on se demandait bien si tu allais nous rejoindre aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Lucy.

Le jeune homme embrassa ses deux amies sur la joue mais ne leur répondit à peine. Il s'installa hâtivement et commença à avaler à une vitesse faramineuse, le contenu de l'assiette sur son plateau. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre une entrée ou même un dessert, ce qui était complètement anormal du point de vue de ses amis qui avaient l'habitude de le voir s'empiffrer et de se resservir à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à satiété. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme avait l'air étonnamment pressé.

— Tu as un train à prendre Natsu ? demanda Erza non sans une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

— Non mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, répondit-il la bouche pleine avant d'avaler une grande rasade d'eau pour faire passer le tout.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de terminer son assiette, il s'apprêta à se lever pour débarrasser son plateau mais Erza le retint par le bras, inquiète.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit-elle en le toisant d'un œil inquisiteur.

— Ouais, bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ? répondit-il étonné.

— C'est juste que tu es bizarre aujourd'hui et qu'on t'a à peine vu cette semaine, se désola Lucy.

— Je vous l'ai dit j'ai beaucoup de travail. Allez, je vous laisse, à plus les gars !

Natsu se saisit de son plateau et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide sans demander son reste pour disparaître derrière la porte du réfectoire, laissant ses amis en plan et complètement hébétés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'interrogea Lucy.

— C'est sans doute à cause de son patient amnésique, supposa Jellal. Je n'ai pas raison Wendy ?

La jeune femme le regarda timidement et sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

— Et bien, je ne sais pas trop si je dois en parler…, murmura-t-elle gênée.

— Wendy, on sait que tu es très proche de Natsu et que tu le respectes beaucoup mais on s'inquiète pour lui, insista Erza.

Le regard pénétrant de la rousse avait ce don de faire tomber les barrières du plus aguerri des soldats. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait Titania la reine des fées. Les enfants issus de Fairy Tail, étaient surnommés les fées, à cause du nom donné à l'orphelinat. Et selon la rumeur, Erza en était l'une des têtes alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de douze ans à l'époque de ce surnom.

— Il passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, capitula la bleue. Plus qu'avec ses autres patients... Il va même le voir lorsque sa journée de travail est terminée.

— Tu veux dire qu'il a craqué pour lui ? demanda Lucy curieuse.

Les amis de Natsu connaissaient la vérité sur son homosexualité. Même si cela ne les dérangeait pas, ils avaient tendance à se méfier naturellement de ses partenaires. Il fallait dire que Natsu était tombé sur de drôles d'oiseaux, à croire qu'il les attirait comme le miel attirait les abeilles.

— Je ne sais pas trop…, sembla réfléchir Wendy hésitante.

— Il est comment physiquement ce fameux patient ? interrogea Erza suspicieuse.

La jeune femme rougit subitement, embarrassée par la question. Jellal, malicieux, fit retentir un petit rire, conduisant les jeunes femmes étonnées à se tourner vers lui.

— Quoi ? demanda Erza à son compagnon.

— Il est séduisant si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, confirma le psychiatre toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Même très séduisant.

Erza lui fit les gros yeux devant son apparence décontractée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il prenne tout à la légère ? pensa la jeune femme agacée.

— Il va falloir qu'on surveille ça… Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe amoureux de cet homme dont il ne sait rien du tout, marmonna-t-elle contrariée.

— Erza…

— Quoi Jellal ? On sait tous ce que Natsu a déjà vécu avec Lisanna, il est hors de question qu'il subisse ça à nouveau ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Jellal soupira. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter. Quoiqu'il dise, quand Erza avait décrété que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il était difficile, voir même impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir. La jeune femme s'était toujours montrée très protectrice envers ses amis et en particulier avec Natsu qu'elle couvait comme son poussin et pour cause…

******oOoOo**

Pendant que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui sans même qu'il ne se doute de quoique ce soit, Natsu se dirigea comme chaque midi depuis quelques jours déjà vers la chambre de son patient. Le docteur Ever Green devait lui retirer son bandage autour des yeux dès le lendemain et Natsu avait bien l'intention de le rassurer à ce propos. Arrivant près de la porte, il vit une femme sortant de la chambre du jeune homme.

— Vous venez voir notre John Doe ? lui demanda l'aide-soignante en charge du blessé en l'absence de Wendy.

— Tsss, je n'aime vraiment pas ce nom…, pesta le jeune homme pour lui-même.

— C'est celui qu'on donne aux patients amnésiques pourtant, répondit la femme d'un air détaché.

— Oui et justement, ça lui enlève toute sa personnalité, rétorqua-t-il contrarié. Je vais essayer de lui trouver un autre prénom.

La femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle se trouvait face à un individu débarquant d'une autre planète. Pourquoi s'embêter à trouver un autre nom à ce jeune homme alors qu'il allait sans doute retrouver le sien dans peu de temps ? Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et ne comprenait décidément pas ce médecin qui montrait bien trop d'intérêt à ses patients.

Natsu, ne faisant pas grand cas du regard ahuri de l'aide-soignante, poussa la porte en arborant son éternel sourire. Même s'il savait que le brun ne pourrait pas le voir, les lèvres du médecin s'étiraient spontanément lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à _le_ voir.

— Comment vous sentez-vous depuis ce matin ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour en entendant la voix de son docteur préféré. Natsu adorait voir cette réaction de sa part, il ne s'en lassait pas et se plaisait même à en jouer en lui faisant des micros visites au cours de la journée. Dans ces moments-là, sont cœur se mettait à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

Il savait au fond que ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour cet inconnu était mal et qu'il aurait dû stopper cette proximité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel trouble. Mais que ressentait-il au juste ? Une sensation de bonheur qui s'immisçait dans sa vie. Etait-ce simplement de l'attirance ou quelque chose de plus profond ? La simple attirance ne procurait définitivement pas autant de bien-être, en conclut-il. Il savait ce que ce sentiment révélait mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le reconnaître pleinement.

— Mieux, répondit le brun. Je me suis endormi et pour la première fois je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars. J'ai hâte d'être à demain et qu'on m'enlève enfin ce foutu bandage.

Le visage du blessé s'était à nouveau assombri. Cet homme changeait d'humeur si brusquement que Natsu en était à chaque fois décontenancé. Pourtant il comprenait dans quel état d'incertitude il pouvait se trouver. Tout au moins il essayait de se l'imaginer.

— Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, compatit le médecin.

Oui il le comprenait puisqu'une fois ses bandages enlevés, le jeune homme pourrait réellement entamer une thérapie pour l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire oubliée. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait à la fois souhaiter mais aussi quelque part, redouter. Que découvrirait-il sur sa vie ?

De son côté, Natsu commencerait à engager des recherches sur une éventuelle famille ou des amis à retrouver. Il pensait d'ailleurs en parler à Erza qui avait beaucoup de contacts en ville.

Mais avant toute chose, il souhaitait régler ce petit détail qui le contrariait particulièrement.

— Je me demandais quelque chose, commença Natsu en prenant place sur le tabouret à côté du lit.

— Oui ?

— En attendant que vous sachiez qui vous êtes exactement, vous aimeriez qu'on vous appelle comment ?

Le jeune homme hoqueta devant la singularité de la demande. Il se tourna vers la voix de son médecin en se demandant s'il n'avait pas mal compris le sens de sa question.

— Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous voulez dire…, hésita-t-il sceptique.

— Et bien comme vous avez perdu la mémoire, on vous appelle désormais John Doe mais c'est un nom générique qu'on donne à tous les patients atteints d'amnésie. Pour la paperasse c'est plus pratique mais ça manque cruellement de personnalité je trouve, songea le médecin.

Le blessé réfléchit à cette question. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à la manière avec laquelle on pourrait l'appeler s'il ne se souvenait pas de son identité. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait rien de mieux que ce nom de John Doe. De toute façon à quoi bon trouver un autre nom ? Si c'était la façon de procéder de cet hôpital alors ça lui allait comme ça.

— Oh je vois, répondit-il finalement alors que Natsu attendait impatiemment sa réponse. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, John ce n'est pas si mal. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je devais le porter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je vais bien me souvenir de mon véritable nom, pas vrai ?

En tout cas c'était ce qu'il voulait croire même s'il savait qu'il restait un risque qu'il ne puisse jamais se souvenir de son passé. Rester dans le vide et dans le noir le restant de ses jours, rien ne lui faisait plus peur.

— Bien sûr, sourit Natsu en le regardant intensément.

Celui-ci resta aux côtés de son patient jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Le jeune homme avait encore besoin de beaucoup de repos et comme ses nuits étaient agitées, il s'endormait souvent au cours de la journée.

Avant de le laisser, le médecin le contempla une dernière fois, pensif. Oui, Natsu Dragneel en était maintenant certain, il était déjà trop tard…

******oOoOo**

* * *

*** Note** : petit clin d'œil aux versions anglaises ou us de Fairy Tail, dans lesquelles Gray est souvent appelé : « droopy-eyes » par Natsu, ce qui veut dire : yeux tombants mais moi j'ai voulu faire en plus référence au célèbre chien du même nom, auquel Gray ne ressemble absolument pas soit dit en passant. :p

* * *

**Nda :** Voilà pour ce chapitre 2. Il se passe plusieurs choses ici :

- On apprend que Natsu est homosexuel. C'est une première pour moi de le présenter de cette façon dès le départ. D'habitude, il le découvre plus ou moins par hasard... Et ce petit fripon commence à ressentir quelques petites choses pas très catholiques pour son séduisant patient lequel ne semble pas non plus indifférent… Affaire à suivre !

- On rencontre 2 amies de plus de Natsu : Erza et Lucy. Ici j'ai un peu modifié les différentes rencontres des personnages par rapport au manga. Lucy a donc elle aussi grandi avec Natsu et Erza. Je mentionne l'histoire avec Lisanna aussi dont on connaîtra les détails de sa disparition un peu plus tard. Lucy est en couple avec Hibiki (très important n'est-ce pas ? :p)

- Erza est une chieuse ici je vous l'accorde mais c'est pour la bonne cause et puis ce n'est qu'un léger aperçu de son caractère. Elle va se montrer un peu possessive mais je n'en dis pas plus. Vous aurez peut-être juste envie de la baffer par moment, en tout cas moi j'en ai eu envie ! XD Mais je l'adore toujours ne vous en faites pas ! ;) Je n'ai pas du tout changé son caractère, je l'ai juste un peu renforcé… Je l'ai faite journaliste, ne me demandez pas d'où m'est venue cette idée saugrenue, je ne m'en souviens pas. XD

- Notre cher inconnu dont on n'a évidemment pas encore deviné l'identité va bientôt se faire enlever son bandage qui a plutôt l'air de le terroriser. On l'appellera John Doe pour le moment… Pas très joli comme nom mais pratique.

Voilà en résumé ce qu'il s'est passé ici, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pour la suite, je la posterai vendredi prochain.

N'hésitez pas me donner votre avis et si jamais vous avez des petites connaissances en médecine et que certaines choses vous font hérisser le poil, dites-le moi ! Toute critique constructive sera bonne à prendre !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Nda :** Voici la suite ! A la fin du chapitre 2, notre patient "mystère" est sur le point d'être libéré de ses bandages. Va-t-il retrouver la vue ? Si oui comment va-t-il réagir quand il verra son médecin ? Un suspense intenable ! XD

Ce chapitre est légèrement (très) guimauveux mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop indigeste...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Continuez à me faire part de vos hypothèses quant au passé de notre patient, j'adore les lire et voir en quoi ce que moi j'ai pensé diffère de ce que vous vous imaginez. :)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lola :** merci pour ta review ! Je ne l'ai reçu ta review qu'après avoir posté le chapitre 2... Oui il y a Erza x Jellal dans cette fic, un couple que j'aime beaucoup, mais elle n'est pas centrée sur eux mais sur Gray et Natsu. Erza et Jellal ne seront pas toujours présents mais auront tout de même une certaine importance dans cette histoire. :) J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. A bientôt

**Val :** je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, quand à savoir si Juvia fera son apparition ici, c'est une bonne question ! ;)

* * *

**Mémoire oubliée**

** oOoOo**

**_Chapitre III_**

******oOoOo**

C'était un vendredi, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal à Fairy Tail, s'il on pouvait parler de banalité en temps de guerre… Mais ces derniers jours, aucune attaque n'avait été déplorée, offrant un certain répit à l'hôpital habituellement en pleine ébullition. Pourtant ce jour-là revêtait une importance différente, pour une personne en particulier. Puisqu'il s'agissait du jour où l'on allait enfin retirer le bandage du jeune homme amnésique hospitalisé une semaine plus tôt.

Le docteur Ever Green rejoignit pour l'occasion, la chambre du patient récemment renommé John Doe, afin de lui enlever son pansement et de vérifier si ses yeux n'avaient aucune lésion. Cette étape étant la plus délicate à franchir, la jeune femme avait demandé la présence de Natsu à ses côtés. Le jeune médecin s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il aurait de toute façon était présent même si elle ne le lui avait pas demandé.

Natsu était resté aux côtés du jeune homme angoissé pour le rassurer avant l'arrivée de sa collègue. Ce matin-là, il s'était dépêché de visiter ses patients habituels avant de rejoindre son protégé et de passer un moment avec lui avant sa libération. Le brun lui avait expliqué ses craintes et même si Natsu n'était pas un spécialiste de ce type de blessures délicates, il avait réussi à l'apaiser avec ses mots empreints d'un optimisme bienvenu.

Le cœur du rose battait la chamade, entre peur et excitation, comme si c'était à lui qu'on allait permettre de redonner la vue. Et même si le brun ne pouvait pas encore le voir, Natsu faisait tout pour cacher son appréhension, il était sûr que quelque part le jeune homme pouvait ressentir les ondes négatives flottant autour de lui.

— Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Ever.

John répondit par un hochement de tête mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et s'il avait perdu l'usage de ses yeux ? Bien que son médecin – appuyé par les arguments de son chirurgien, l'ait rassuré à ce propos, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre cette éventualité. Il était tenté de prendre la main du docteur Dragneel dans la sienne sachant très bien que cette idée était lâche et légèrement puérile mais tellement tentante et rassurante…

En pensant à lui, il se demanda avec grand intérêt quel genre d'homme il pouvait être. Sa taille, la couleur de ses cheveux, ses yeux… Il avait hâte de le voir complètement. Mettre un visage sur cette voix qui le rassurait tant. Cette pensée lui donna du baume au cœur et lui permit d'appréhender plus sereinement sa très prochaine délivrance.

Ever commença à découper le bandage doucement pour éviter de lui écorcher la peau puis le déroula lentement. La bande souillée fut laissée à Wendy qui la jeta dans un récipient tout en observant attentivement le travail de sa consœur. Il ne restait plus que les deux compresses qui recouvraient encore les paupières du patient. Le docteur Green les retira tout aussi délicatement puis examina attentivement les blessures qui cicatrisaient tout autour. On n'entendit pas une mouche voler, Wendy et Natsu cessèrent momentanément de respirer attendant avec impatience le verdict. Le brun quant à lui, n'entendait que les battements de son cœur qui allaient finir par le rendre sourd d'après lui.

— Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, annonça-t-elle.

Il respira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage puis commença à ouvrir les paupières lentement. Il les sentait sensibles et légèrement gonflées. Tout d'abord, c'est une lumière floue et agressive qui l'aveugla le forçant à les refermer aussitôt.

— Allez-y doucement, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir enfin supporter la lumière blanche qui lui brûlait la rétine. Quelques larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. Quand ses pupilles furent grandes ouvertes, il cligna à plusieurs reprises et commença à deviner des contours plus nets de ce qui l'entourait.

— Vous me voyez comment ? demanda Ever.

Il tourna la tête vers la voix de son chirurgien et put vérifier qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, laquelle le regardait avec insistance. Malgré le ton sévère de sa voix qui se reflétait également dans son regard – effet renforcé par les lunettes qui surmontaient son nez retroussé – c'était une belle jeune femme put-il constater, alors qu'il s'imaginait au contraire que son chirurgien était une vieille femme rabougrie et grincheuse…

Le jeune homme sourit avant de répondre à la femme aux longs cheveux châtains qui commençait visiblement à s'impatienter.

— Vous êtes jolie, lui dit-il de but en blanc la faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sans prévenir et comme pour l'avertir d'éviter ce genre de compliments à l'avenir – elle alluma sa petite lampe de poche directement au-dessus de ses yeux pour les examiner de plus près. Le jeune homme grimaça devant cette agression qu'il trouvait injuste et des larmes perlèrent à nouveau à la lisière de ses yeux avant de couler le long de ses joues. Pourtant il ne pensait pas lui avoir dit quoique ce soit de déplacé, songea-t-il dans l'incompréhension de cette réaction excessive.

— Parfait, les réflexes semblent normaux, je vais vous laisser vous habituer à votre vue, lui apprit la jeune femme d'un ton froid.

Si son regard avait eu le pouvoir de le pétrifier, il l'aurait fait dans la seconde. A l'étonnement du patient, elle s'éloigna un instant faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol, pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de son médecin qui lui, arborait un petit sourire moqueur vis-à-vis de sa collègue – puis s'en fut sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Après le départ d'Ever, Natsu s'approcha doucement de son patient, fébrile et le cœur battant. Enfin, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le cœur du médecin s'arrêta brusquement et il se figea sur place, bouleversé par l'homme qu'il avait devant lui, dont il pouvait enfin voir le visage dans toute sa beauté. _Merde_. Natsu sentit le rose lui monter aux joues, incontrôlable, et cette fois-ci il ne pouvait échapper au regard du jeune homme. _Son regard_. Ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu saphir étaient envoûtants, bien plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Natsu était littéralement sous le charme et ce constat lui confirma qu'il était effectivement bien trop tard dorénavant. Il en était désormais certain, il ne pourrait plus retourner en arrière mais peu lui importait. Seul l'instant présent comptait. Wendy, remarquant le trouble de son ami, choisit de le laisser seul avec son patient. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement le sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun quant à lui qui n'avait pas remarqué la sortie de l'infirmière, détailla son médecin de la tête aux pieds, le découvrant pour la toute première fois. Il fut surpris de la couleur inhabituelle de sa chevelure aux reflets roses mais qui lui allait plutôt bien selon lui. Sa peau légèrement hâlée lui conférait un teint frais respirant la bonne santé. Rien à voir avec sa propre peau blafarde, pensa le jeune homme en regardant la pâleur de ses mains. Puis il s'arrêta sur les grands yeux en amande verts émeraude, magnétiques, qui le regardaient avec une intensité déstabilisante, le faisant baisser instinctivement le regard. Le docteur Dragneel semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, enfin il le supposait puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas non plus de sa date de naissance. Il avait l'air assez grand peut-être aussi grand que lui. Mais en tout cas, il avait le visage qui allait parfaitement avec sa voix : chaleureux et bienveillant.

Alors que son patient l'observait attentivement, Natsu, encore troublé par son regard remarqua le jeune homme rougir imperceptiblement en détournant le regard du sien ce qui ne l'aida pas franchement à se détendre, mais il se remit vite les idées en place et s'approcha du lit pour lui faire son plus beau sourire.

Le visage de l'amnésique s'illumina instantanément.

— Je peux enfin voir votre visage docteur, déclara-t-il en souriant à son tour.

Mon dieu, cet homme était séduisant au diable, pensa Natsu. Malgré les contusions qui recouvraient encore son visage, il le trouvait d'une beauté renversante. Il s'installa à ses côtés et les deux hommes purent enfin discuter face à face sans aucun obstacle visuel. Natsu se détendit enfin devant ce regard chargé de joie et teinté de curiosité qu'affichait son patient.

— Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Natsu qui avait gardé une légère coloration sur ses pommettes.

— Mieux…, murmura le brun. J'ai l'impression d'avoir récupéré une grande part de moi-même.

Tournant la tête vers la grande baie de sa chambre, son regard se perdit sur le paysage qui apparaissait à travers la vitre. Il faisait grand soleil et les oiseaux rivalisaient de leurs chants harmonieux tandis qu'une brise légère faisait bruisser les feuilles du grand marronnier qui jouxtait sa fenêtre.

— A quel mois sommes-nous en ce moment docteur ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant à nouveau.

Natsu eut un petit moment d'absence en plongeant son regard dans le sien, pas encore habitué à son intensité.

— Nous sommes au mois d'avril, lui apprit-il finalement.

— Le printemps…, souffla le jeune homme en souriant. J'aime cette saison.

— Oui la nature se réveille enfin.

— Tout comme moi, murmura le jeune homme pensif.

Les deux hommes regardaient tous deux le paysage à l'extérieur. Une belle saison en effet, malheureusement entachée par la guerre. Mais cette journée magnifique faisait momentanément oublier la situation misérable dans laquelle le pays se trouvait et permettait surtout à un jeune homme de se réveiller doucement d'un long cauchemar.

**oOoOo**

Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'hospitalisation du blessé du quartier ouest. Il avait repris des forces, s'était plu à admirer le moindre objet piquant son intérêt ; mais toujours aucune trace de sa mémoire et rien ne semblait vouloir lui donner le moindre espoir de ce côté-là, même pas une bribe de son passé ne revint à la surface.

Après une énième séance avec le docteur Fernandez, le blessé avait regagné sa chambre plus dépité que jamais. Il était resté prostré dans son fauteuil, essayant par tous les moyens de se souvenir de quelque chose. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Le jeune amnésique regardait par la fenêtre de son lieu de vie provisoire. Cette journée qui touchait à sa fin, était l'une des plus déprimantes depuis son réveil. Une journée morne dans tous les sens du terme, une thérapie soldée par un nouvel échec, ajoutée au temps déplorable qu'il faisait depuis le matin. Non seulement il pleuvait des cordes mais suite à l'attaque d'un camp militaire non loin de Magnolia, de nombreux blessés avaient été transportés d'urgence à Fairy Tail. L'hôpital était donc en pleine effervescence. Le jeune homme entendait des cris et des pleures dans les couloirs ou venant des urgences et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pas vu son médecin depuis la veille, lequel devait s'acharner à soulager les blessés arrivés en masse dans son service.

John soupira de lassitude. Il n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de pensées en sachant tout ce que ces pauvres hommes et femmes pouvaient endurer. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de ressentiment. Son médecin lui manquait terriblement et plus encore ce jour-là. Le blessé posa ses yeux sur les deux bijoux qui reposaient dans sa main. Le docteur Dragneel les lui avait rendus quelques jours plus tôt. Le brun ne savait pas de qui il les avait hérités mais il savait qu'ils étaient importants pour lui. Peut-être était-ce un cadeau de ses parents ou d'un ami ? Avait-il au moins cette importance là pour quelqu'un à l'extérieur de ces murs ? Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Tant de questions le hantaient… et le manque de réponses le frustrait. Son regard océan se perdit dans le torrent qui s'abattait à l'extérieur, fouettant impitoyablement la vitre de sa chambre de ses milliers de gouttes.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et le jeune homme qui avait attendu en vain son médecin, se résigna à aller se coucher. Il eut quelques difficultés à se lever de son fauteuil et alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre son lit, il trébucha dans sa couverture et failli s'étaler lourdement mais il fut rattrapé in extrémis par deux bras puissants.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore couché ? le sermonna une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Le brun posa ses yeux sur le regard inquiet de son médecin. Il était enfin là…

La lassitude, la fatigue, la solitude, toutes ces émotions accumulées au cours de cette interminable journée le frappèrent de plein fouet, les yeux du brun déversèrent un flot de larmes, le jeune homme se montrant sans le vouloir plus vulnérable que jamais, se laissa aller dans les bras de son sauveur. Pourquoi était-il si faible tout à coup ?

— Je… je suis désolé, docteur, s'excusa-t-il contrit entre deux sanglots.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, lui répondit Natsu bouleversé en resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

— C'est complètement ridicule, déclara le jeune homme en séchant ses larmes alors que son médecin l'aidait à se recoucher. J'ai juste… je ne sais pas… je ne me souviens toujours de rien, j'ai beau me concentrer sur ces deux bijoux…

Son regard se perdit une fois de plus sur le médaillon en forme d'épée et le petit bracelet. Ses larmes continuaient de couler. Il se sentait si fatigué…

— Je n'arrive pas à ressentir quoique ce soit à part qu'ils sont importants pour moi, murmura le jeune homme. Et puis… j'ai eu peur de ne pas vous revoir… j'avais besoin de vous voir aujourd'hui…

Il se sentait minable d'avouer ainsi sa faiblesse à son médecin mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il pouvait être honnête avec lui. Son regard était si doux à cet instant qu'il se sentait pleinement en confiance à ses côtés.

Natsu quant à lui se sentit ébranlé par la détresse du brun. Il savait que l'attachement que semblait avoir son patient vis-à-vis de lui était entièrement dû à son amnésie et à sa solitude grandissante. Mais pourtant, il se sentait égoïstement comblé de lui faire éprouver un tel sentiment même si d'un autre côté il aurait voulu le voir heureux, ne plus voir ces larmes souiller son visage et surtout voir son sourire. Ces sentiments contradictoires étaient de plus en plus déstabilisants pour Natsu qui fit malgré tout son possible pour les cacher.

— Quelle idée saugrenue, seriez-vous du genre exclusif avec vos médecins ? le taquina Natsu gentiment.

John sourit à la boutade, pourtant il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, le jeune homme se sentait plus possessif que jamais avec son docteur. Et à cet moment-là, il était soulagé de le voir, il était sûr que sa nuit aurait été encore plus épouvantable qu'habituellement s'il n'était pas passé. Maintenant qu'il était là, avec lui, il se sentait plus heureux que jamais mais en même temps plus dépendant… Et ce constat n'était pas là pour le rassurer.

Malgré la fatigue évidente sur son visage, Natsu resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que son patient s'endorme tout à fait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu venir le voir plus tôt mais il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui depuis la veille et n'avait même pas eu le temps de rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche. Heureusement que ses amies pouvaient le dépanner pour donner à manger à son chat en attendant.

Mais bien qu'il fût épuisé, bien qu'il ait plus que besoin de dormir tout son soûl, voir son patient le remit d'aplomb et Natsu oublia pendant un temps, les horreurs qu'il avait encore vues ce jour-là pour se concentrer uniquement sur les meurtrissures de ce jeune homme. Et puis surtout son patient lui avait manqué et Natsu préférait sacrifier quelques heures de son sommeil pour le regarder dormir. Juste ça.

**oOoOo**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent rythmées par les visites de plus en plus fréquentes de Natsu auprès de son patient pour s'enquérir de sa santé mais aussi de ses baisses de moral régulières, occasionnant de ce fait un rapprochement naturel entre les deux hommes.

Natsu l'emmenait souvent à l'extérieur lors des quelques belles journées ensoleillées, dans le parc qui entourait l'hôpital, pour qu'il puisse prendre l'air. Ces instants étaient précieux pour lui car dans ces moments-là, le blessé ressemblait à un enfant qui découvrait à peine la vie. Ses yeux pétillaient quand il voyait les oiseaux voler dans le ciel ou une abeille butiner, parfois il s'émerveillait tout simplement devant un couché de soleil.

Natsu pouvait voir dans son regard cette insouciance que l'on perdait une fois à l'âge adulte et cela valait tout l'or du monde pour lui. Puisque maintenant Natsu en avait la confirmation, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de son patient, de son bel inconnu. Mais ce sentiment il le garda très précieusement caché au fond de lui, le médecin souhaitant juste profiter de chaque instant passé à ses côtés que lui offrait si généreusement la vie.

— Quelles sont ces fleurs là-bas ? demanda le jeune homme à son médecin.

Natsu tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Un épais buisson au feuillage d'un vert soutenu était rempli de grosses fleurs roses.

— Ce sont des pivoines, on peut aller les voir de plus prêt si vous le souhaitez, proposa Natsu.

— Je veux bien.

Natsu aida le jeune homme à se mettre debout. Il n'était pas encore assez solide sur ses jambes alors le médecin le maintint par le bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Son patient était un peu plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, Natsu leva donc légèrement la tête pour regarder son visage qui paraissait pleinement détendu contrairement à la veille où il avait encore une fois passé une très mauvaise journée, l'angoisse ayant pris le pas sur le reste. Les jours se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas malheureusement pour ce jeune homme perdu. Son mal-être était bien présent et Natsu le soupçonnait même de cacher la plupart du temps son état intérieur. Il était soulagé qu'il soit suivi par Jellal. Natsu avait pleinement confiance en lui et en ses capacités.

Les deux hommes traversèrent la pelouse fraichement tondue d'un pas tranquille pour s'approcher du petit arbuste aux pompons roses. Le brun se saisit délicatement de l'une des grosses fleurs et rapprocha son nez pour en humer le parfum.

— Ça sent tellement bon, déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux. Ces fleurs sont merveilleuses.

Le brun, les yeux pétillants, s'était tourné vers son médecin qui semblait parti à des années lumières de l'hôpital. Mais il n'était pas si loin que ça…

— Oui… Merveilleuses…, répéta le rose en ne lâchant pas le jeune homme du regard.

Son patient ressentit une chaleur diffuse à l'intérieur de son corps sous l'intensité de son regard. Comme une flamme l'irradiant de l'intérieur. Quelle était donc cette sensation ? A bien y réfléchir, à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence, le jeune homme se sentait différent. Ses angoisses disparaissaient miraculeusement et son sourire chaleureux le détendait immédiatement. Mais parfois, il ressentait aussi de la peur. Celle du moment où il quitterait l'hôpital et où il ne le reverrait plus…

Ce soir-là, John rêva inexplicablement de son médecin, chassant par la même occasion ses habituels cauchemars très loin de ses pensées.

**oOoOo**

Le jour même, Natsu fut convoqué expressément dans le bureau du directeur, le docteur Makarov Dreyar.

Le petit homme âgé, était assis derrière son bureau avec un air sérieux collé sur son visage ridé.

— Assieds-toi Natsu.

Le jeune homme perplexe s'exécuta tout en toisant son ancien mentor du regard, essayant de décrypter ses pensées mais le vieil homme ne laissait rien paraître.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'impatienta le jeune homme en voyant que son vis-à-vis ne prenait toujours pas la parole.

— J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs…, commença le vétéran. Des rumeurs qui m'embêtent un peu.

— Depuis quand t'écoutes les ragots ? demanda Natsu d'une voix plus accusatrice qu'il ne le voulait.

— Négliges-tu tes patients, Natsu ? demanda de but en blanc Makarov.

— Quoi ?! Quel est l'enfoiré qui t'a dit ça ! s'énerva Natsu en se levant de sa chaise.

— Assieds-toi ! gronda le directeur se levant à son tour.

Le jeune homme se rassit en soupirant bruyamment, rappelant au vieux Makarov quel garnement il était à l'orphelinat. A ce souvenir, une pointe de nostalgie lui serra le cœur en revoyant les petits visages souriants de ses protégés avant la tragédie qui les avait tous marqués profondément. Il se radoucit alors en pensant à quel point Natsu faisait partie de ceux qui avait le plus souffert à ce moment-là.

— Ecoute Natsu… Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tes collègues pensent que tu t'occupes trop de l'un de tes patients au détriment des autres. Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

— Mes collègues ?! soupira le jeune homme d'agacement.

Depuis que Natsu était médecin, la plupart de ses collègues le regardait d'un mauvais œil car le jeune homme était trop proches de ses patients, soi-disant, et se montrait bien trop amical avec eux. Jellal et Ever étaient deux des seules rares personnes à ne pas le juger. Même si le regard des autres lui importait peu habituellement, ce jour-là, il ne supporta pas qu'ils viennent se plaindre au docteur Makarov.

— Natsu…

— C'est vrai que je m'occupe de ce patient amnésique bien plus que des autres parce qu'il est seul et angoissé. Mais je prends sur mon temps libre pour m'occuper de lui, je ne néglige pas mes autres patients et je ne comprends même pas que vous ayez pu croire de telles conneries ! s'offusqua Natsu visiblement blessé.

— Je savais que tu ne négligeais pas tes patients, déclara Makarov énigmatique. Aucun d'entre eux.

— Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? ne comprit pas le jeune homme.

— Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi bougre d'imbécile ! gronda l'homme en tapant du poing avant de se radoucir tout aussi brusquement. Ecoute-moi Natsu, tu es comme un fils pour moi et je ne veux pas que tu souffres, tu comprends ? Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner ce patient, comme tu l'as dit il semble très angoissé comme me l'a confirmé aussi Jellal, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait mieux quand tu étais avec lui. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi, d'accord ?

Natsu regarda ce vieil homme qui l'avait en grande partie élevé. Il l'aimait comme un père et il voyait que dans son regard, il y avait de l'inquiétude. Malgré sa rancœur envers ses collègues et son envie de foncer dans le tas tête baissée, il choisit plutôt de se calmer car il voulait plus que tout le rassurer.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je sais ce que je fais, déclara-t-il avant de quitter le bureau un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois la porte de son bureau refermée, le vieil homme repensa à ce garçon qu'il avait vu grandir. Le temps était passé si vite, mais Natsu était bel et bien un adulte dorénavant et malgré son caractère bien trempé, il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer responsable. Mais si l'amour s'en mêlait, Makarov ne pouvait pas non plus le certifier. Il se promit alors de garder un œil discret sur son protégé.

**oOoOo**

Alors que près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée du blessé inconnu à l'hôpital de Fairy Tail, et que ses blessures avaient pour la plupart cicatrisé, arriva le moment tant redouté de sa sortie.

Natsu fit part à Jellal de son inquiétude quant à son devenir puisque le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire et pour couronner le tout, personne n'était venu à l'hôpital pour le voir. Visiblement, il n'était recherché nulle part ce qui avait attristé le rose.

— Il ne se souvient toujours de rien, qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir devenir ? En plus, il ne semble manquer à personne, se désola le jeune homme en s'affalant sur le divan dans le bureau de son ami.

Mais la vérité c'est que Natsu craignait de se séparer de lui. Il s'était attaché à cet homme bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Discuter des heures avec lui, jouer aux échecs, se promener dans le parc de l'hôpital côte à côte. Tous ces petits moments étaient devenus tellement précieux à ses yeux que Natsu ne s'imaginait tout simplement pas vivre sans eux. _Sans lui_. Non il ne le voulait pas. Et puis surtout, il y avait cette histoire d'angoisses qui prenaient le jeune homme à n'importe quel moment et qui inquiétait beaucoup Natsu.

— Je sais bien Natsu mais que veux-tu faire de plus ? demanda Jellal.

— Je ne sais pas… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve dans un foyer miteux.

Quelques foyers en ville accueillaient effectivement les sans-abris entre leurs murs. Mais Natsu savait très bien comment fonctionnait ce genre d'endroit. Vols, agressions, parfois même des viols étaient à déplorer. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas assez de bénévoles pour empêcher ce type de dérapage. Il était hors de question que son patient n'aille là-bas.

Le jeune homme réfléchit activement à la question. Il ne voulait pas laisser son précieux patient s'en aller et le laisser tout seul dans la nature, sans qui que ce soit pour prendre soin de lui. Il ne connaissait personne, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Quel métier ferait-il ? Qui prendrait le risque d'engager un homme sans passé, à part peut-être pour faire les basses besognes ? Il n'en était pas question ! Natsu ne laisserait pas faire une telle chose. Et puis au fond de lui, une petite part égoïste souhaitait jalousement le garder auprès de lui.

— Il va venir chez moi, annonça-t-il finalement en se redressant sur son séant.

Jellal écarquilla les yeux devant la réponse si spontanée et résolue de son ami.

— Quoi ?!

Une seule seconde avait suffi pour que Natsu prenne sa décision. Cela lui paraissait la seule solution possible et le seul fait d'y penser lui redonnait déjà du baume au cœur.

— Au moins le temps qu'il découvre ce qu'il sait faire ! justifia-t-il à son ami qui le regardait les yeux ronds.

— Natsu c'est de la folie ! C'est ton patient, tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas entretenir ce genre de relation avec lui, le prévint Jellal inquiet de l'intérêt que Natsu portait à cet homme.

— Qui te parle de relation ? fit mine de ne pas comprendre son ami.

— Oh je t'en prie Natsu ! Ça crève les yeux que t'en pinces pour lui !

Natsu secoua la tête, niant l'évidence.

— Ça… ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! se défendit-il le rouge aux joues. Je veux l'aider, c'est tout…

_Mensonge_. Natsu le savait très bien, seulement il ne voulait pas l'avouer à Jellal qui risquait d'en parler ensuite à Erza. Il connaissait son amie par cœur et il n'était pas prêt à recevoir une leçon de morale de sa part.

— Arrête de faire ce regard de chien battu Natsu…, le sermonna-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant capricieux.

C'était tout à fait comme ça qu'il fonctionnait finalement. Le fait est que Natsu, même s'il était un adulte responsable, réagissait bien souvent de manière impulsive et pas toujours très avisée. Sauf que dans ce cas précis, ce n'était pas un simple caprice. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentait que son patient serait plus en sécurité à ses côtés.

Malgré la supplique de Jellal, le jeune homme continua de le regarder d'un air suppliant. Il savait que rares étaient les personnes à résister à _ce_ regard.

— Et merde… Tu fais chier Natsu ! soupira-t-il résigné. Très bien, s'il est d'accord il peut venir chez toi mais, le prévint-il en pointant son doigt vers lui avec un regard menaçant, j'insiste bien sur ce point : à partir du moment où il trouve un travail décent, il faudra que tu le laisses partir, c'est compris Natsu ?

— T'es génial Jellal ! s'exclama Natsu le sourire aux lèvres.

Le bleu regarda avec une rare nostalgie, son ami qui lui rappelait soudainement l'enfant qu'il était avant. Avant _Lisanna_… Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi enjoué. Il ne savait pas très bien si c'était une bonne chose mais à cet instant, il cessa de réfléchir comme un médecin. Son ami respirait la joie de vivre et peu importait s'il franchissait les limites de l'étique. Après tout, sitôt que le jeune homme amnésique serait libéré de l'hôpital, il ne serait officiellement plus son patient. Il savait aussi que cette idée ne plairait pas non plus à Erza qui se montrait bien trop protectrice avec Natsu. Jellal serait sans doute la victime d'une belle soufflante le soir même mais il préférait en prendre le risque, rien que pour voir ce sourire lumineux qu'affichait son ami.

Jellal laissa échapper un soupir en regardant Natsu s'éclipser aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, aussi guilleret qu'un enfant qui se dirigeait vers la fête foraine. Le bleu rit à cette pensée avant de se replonger dans sa pile de dossiers.

**oOoOo**

Natsu ne demanda pas son reste et partit sur le champ demander à son patient s'il était d'accord pour venir vivre quelques temps chez lui. Sur le chemin, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Bon sang il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel dans sa vie même avec son premier petit-ami ! Il savait que ses sentiments seraient sans doute à sens unique mais malgré tout, il se délectait de cette sensation de chaleur qui lui procurait un bien-être divin dans la moindre cellule de son corps.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, devait-il lui avouer son homosexualité ? Comment réagirait-il en apprenant cette nouvelle ? Il pensa alors qu'il valait mieux le lui dire dès maintenant. Il ne voulait pas le mettre au pied du mur une fois qu'il serait installé sous le même toit que lui. Et puis ce serait une première approche, pour savoir s'il existait la moindre petite chance pour lui… Il savait au fond que ce désir était chimérique mais Natsu voulait croire en cette petite étincelle d'espoir. Trouver le grand amour était le rêve de sa vie même si ses amis l'avaient toujours taquiné à ce propos. Où était le mal à vouloir trouver le bonheur ?

Natsu arriva essoufflé devant la porte de son patient. Il profita de l'instant où il reprenait son souffle pour le regarder encore une fois à la dérobée. Cet homme était vraiment à tomber, il avait tous les traits du parfait prince charmant, songea Natsu avec envie. Mais il y avait autre chose en lui qui l'avait rendu aussi attractif à ses yeux. Quelque chose de mystérieux et pas seulement dû au seul fait de son amnésie, non, il y avait bien autre chose d'insaisissable, d'indéfinissable, qui le rendait si exceptionnel. Natsu ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement mais il comptait bien le découvrir !

John, assis dans son fauteuil, regardait par la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, bien loin du monde actuel, ce monde qui se déchirait dans une guerre interminable. Natsu se rendit compte qu'il tenait dans sa main les deux bijoux retrouvés sur lui lors de son arrivée, un mois plus tôt. Seuls vestiges et témoins de son passé. Le brun baissa la tête vers sa main et se mit à contempler son contenu en faisant jouer les deux objets légèrement dans sa paume. Il avait toujours cet air pensif, bien loin de l'insouciance qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était avec Natsu. Quand il était seul, une partie de lui-même semblait vouloir reprendre le dessus, sur l'oubli de son passé. Natsu ne pouvait que s'imaginer à quel point perdre la mémoire pouvait être difficile. Il essayait pourtant de se mettre à sa place : perdu, seul, le néant peut-être ? Il décida de rompre sa lassitude et pénétra de son air toujours aussi enjoué et décontracté dans la chambre.

— Alors prêt à quitter cet hôtel quatre étoiles ? plaisanta-t-il en poussant la porte.

Le brun tourna la tête vers l'origine de cette voix qu'il connaissait dorénavant par cœur. Il se détendit au premier regard mais cette lueur triste demeura malgré tout. Il lui fit un pâle sourire.

— Puisqu'il le faut, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Natsu mit son air apathique sur le dos de sa sortie imminente. Il devait être en train d'angoisser à l'idée de quitter l'hôpital vers l'inconnu. Natsu espérait que sa proposition lui redonnerait le sourire et peut-être même un peu d'espoir.

— J'ai une proposition à vous faire, annonça-t-il voulant supprimer cette ombre qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le visage de son patient. Avec l'accord du docteur Fernandez, je vous propose de venir vivre chez moi le temps de reprendre vos marques.

Natsu affichait un sourire gigantesque mais son cœur battait plus que de raison à l'attente de la réponse.

Le jeune homme le regarda hébété, prenant plusieurs secondes avant de réagir à la proposition de son médecin.

— Mais… Vous avez le droit de faire ça ? Je veux dire, vous êtes mon médecin et…

— Vous ne le serez plus une fois franchie l'enceinte de Fairy Tail, le coupa Natsu. Et puis je me suis dit que comme vous étiez seul au monde, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de vous reposer sur les épaules de quelqu'un, au moins au début.

— Mais je ne risque pas de vous gêner ? ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter le jeune homme.

— Pas du tout ! Je vis seul avec mon chat Happy alors ça ne me fera pas de mal à moi non plus d'avoir un peu de compagnie, bien sûr si ça ne vous dérange pas…, se freina-t-il de peur de l'effrayer par son enthousiasme un peu trop évident.

Le brun lui sourit en même temps qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner même s'il savait au fond, que sa décision était déjà prise. Voilà des heures qu'il ruminait sur ce qu'il allait faire une fois sorti de l'hôpital. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Peur d'être seul. Peur de l'inconnu.

— Avant que vous ne preniez votre décision définitive, je dois vous apprendre quelque chose à mon sujet, l'arrêta Natsu soudainement sérieux.

L'air grave de son médecin inquiéta le brun, d'autant qu'il ne l'avait jamais habitué à un tel sérieux.

Natsu s'agita, ne sachant pas comment lui dire la vérité. Finalement il décida d'y aller franchement. Tourner autour du pot ne servirait à rien.

— J'aime… j'aime les hommes, bafouilla-t-il tout en observant la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis homosexuel.

— Oh…

Natsu observait les expressions de son visage mais n'arrivait pas à sonder les méandres de son esprit. Le jeune homme semblait réfléchir intensément. Peut-être refuserait-il d'être sous le même toit qu'un gay ? Après tout Natsu avait déjà constaté à quel point les hommes pouvaient se montrer méprisants envers les homosexuels, il en avait déjà fait les frais plusieurs fois. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son patient avoir ce genre de réaction négative. Non, il était quelqu'un de bien, il en était sûr.

— Vous avez un petit-ami c'est ça ? demanda John curieux sans aucune once d'ironie dans la voix.

— Non pas du tout… Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez au cas où vous auriez un problème avec ça, déclara Natsu surpris par la question du jeune homme.

Le brun le regarda à nouveau et son sourire fendit son visage angélique, bouleversant Natsu de la plus pure des façons.

— Je comprendrais si vous refusiez de venir chez m…

— J'en serais ravi, le coupa le jeune homme en affichant toujours son sourire. Merci docteur. Merci beaucoup…

Il y avait une sincérité désarmante dans ses remerciements. Natsu n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle réponse enthousiaste. Il avait une envie subite de sauter de joie mais il se garda bien de le faire, sans ça il était sûr que son patient prendrait ses jambes à son cou ! Au lieu de cela, il lui sourit aussi normalement qu'il le pouvait.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Natsu, maintenant, déclara-t-il le cœur léger.

— Natsu…, répéta le jeune homme en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Comme l'été…

Le cœur du médecin fit un bond de dix mètres dans sa poitrine.

— Quoi ? demanda le rose stupéfait. Que venez-vous de dire ?

— Natsu ça veut dire été, n'est-ce pas ?

— O… oui… c'est bien ça, répondit le médecin étonné qu'il connaisse le sens de ce prénom que lui-même avait découvert par hasard. Comment le savez-vous ?

John secoua la tête de dépit.

— Aucune idée mais en tout cas, il vous va bien, lui déclara-t-il en plantant ses orbes bleus dans les siens.

Le cœur de Natsu chavira. Il était bien plus atteint qu'il ne l'aurait cru finalement…

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda :** Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que les précédents.

Alors on a la confirmation que Natsu est tombé amoureux de son patient (quelle surprise ! :p) Il est quand même bien atteint le pauvre (trop ?) avec de la guimauve en abondance de son côté. Dites-moi si c'est trop, s'il semble trop accro dès le départ, je ne me rends pas bien compte mais il me semble que quand on craque pour quelqu'un, on peut être légèrement en régression sur certaines choses ! XD (en ce qui me concerne, il fut un temps où j'étais comme ça :D)

Le patient en question va venir vivre chez son médecin le temps de reprendre ses marques. On va donc changer de cadre, bien sûr il y aura d'autres passages à l'hôpital. Comment va se passer cette cohabitation ? Erza va-t-elle y mettre son petit grain de sel ?

Comme surement certains d'entre vous, je n'aime pas le nom provisoire du patient c'est pour cette raison que j'ai évité le plus possible de l'appeler John. Mais peut-être que son vrai nom va ressurgir bientôt qui sait. )

**Information :** Je ne peux pas vous donner une date de publication pour le prochain chapitre, je déménage ce week-end et je ne sais pas quand j'aurais à nouveau internet... :'( Mais dès que je l'ai, je publie mon chapitre. De plus je vais reprendre le travail ce qui me laissera moins de temps pour écrire et pour me relire, mais pas d'inquiétude, je continue cette fic qui est déjà bien avancée avec une bonne dizaine de chapitres de commencés. A bientôt donc. ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

**Nda :** Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ! Désolé pour cette attente mais je n'ai internet que depuis mardi… Mais quel plaisir de lire les reviews postées depuis mon départ ! *-* Merci à tous ! ^^

J'ai dû redécouper ce chapitre qui était bien trop long mais du coup, l'évènement important de ce chapitre bascule dans le 5. Celui-ci est donc plutôt une transition. Il ne s'y passe pas énormément de choses mais on en apprendra un peu plus sur le brun et sur Natsu aussi. Malgré le redécoupage, ce chapitre reste très long, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas en le lisant. ^^

Sur ce, trêve de blabla et place à la lecture !

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon profil. :) Crisa je t'ai répondu par mp ;)

* * *

**Mémoire oubliée**

** oOoOo**

**_Chapitre IV_**

Une discussion plus qu'animée se faisait entendre au bout de la rue des Cerisiers habituellement pourtant calme. Malgré les murs épais d'un ancien hôtel particulier, les éclats de voix de ses occupants pouvaient s'entendre à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies laissé faire ! gronda la rousse hors d'elle.

— Je ne vois pas où est le mal Erza, Natsu s'est attaché à lui c'est vrai mais cet homme a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui pendant quelques temps. Tu aurais voulu que je le laisse dans la nature dans cet état ? demanda Jellal qui ne comprenait décidément pas les sautes d'humeur de sa belle.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème ! ragea-t-elle.

De retour ce soir-là de son travail, Jellal n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'apprendre à sa compagne la décision de Natsu de prendre son patient amnésique sous son toit et que lui, Jellal, l'avait approuvé malgré quelques réticences au départ. Inévitablement, Erza était tout de suite intervenue virulemment contre cette décision qu'elle trouvait bien évidemment stupide. Elle s'acharnait depuis vingt bonnes minutes à convaincre Jellal qu'il avait commis une grave erreur en acceptant le caprice de Natsu.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était psychiatre pourtant mais la femme qu'il aimait restait le plus grand des mystères de ce monde pour lui. Quelle ironie !

Jellal l'avait rarement vu aussi remontée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de la calmer avant qu'elle ne dévaste tout autour d'elle. Mais malgré sa fureur apparente, il pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle était terrifiée…

— Ecoute Erza, dit-il d'une voix plus calme en la prenant doucement dans ses bras. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Natsu et même si tu crois le contraire, moi aussi je me fais du souci pour lui.

— Mais…, essaya-t-elle de protester avec un peu moins de virulence.

— Fais-lui confiance, Natsu n'est plus un enfant, il est assez responsable pour faire la part des choses.

— Et s'il tombe amoureux de lui ? murmura-t-elle contre son épaule.

Cette femme était déroutante mais sous son armure qu'elle se forçait à porter en permanence, se cachait un cœur fragile. Les seuls moments où elle montrait cette facette de sa personnalité étaient quand elle se retrouvait dans l'intimité, seule avec Jellal. Le seul à l'avoir toujours compris. Le seul à savoir ce qu'elle avait réellement vécu dans son enfance puisqu'il l'avait lui aussi vécu avec elle.

— Et bien s'il tombe amoureux de lui, je pense qu'on ne pourra que se réjouir pour Natsu. Qui te dit que ce garçon ne craquera pas pour lui également ?

— Ce serait une sacrée coïncidence pour qu'il soit gay lui-aussi, souffla-t-elle.

— Peut-être mais en attendant Natsu lui fait beaucoup de bien et je crois que c'est réciproque alors laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute, la convainquit-il une caresse dans les cheveux.

La jeune femme soupira de dépit. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre de toute façon ? Elle n'avait aucun argument contre la plaidoirie de Jellal. Mais une chose était sûre, elle garderait un œil sur cet homme et s'il s'avisait de faire du mal à Natsu, il devrait répondre de ses actes !

En attendant, la jeune femme se laissa porter par l'étreinte rassurante de son amour. Seul moment où elle pouvait tout oublier.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain soir, à quelques rues de là deux jeunes hommes stoppèrent leur marche pour admirer le soleil se coucher à l'horizon offrant une magnifique palette de camaïeu à la voûte céleste. Natsu et John étaient arrivés au domicile du médecin et faisaient face au paysage devant eux : une vaste étendue d'eau bordée d'une ligne de sable fin. Les vagues de la mer ondulaient dans un léger remoud apaisant.

Pas un bruit d'avion ni de bombardement au loin ne vint rompre cette douce quiétude. Le printemps était déjà bien installé, offrant des soirées plus douces et plus longues, et surtout un peu de répit bienvenu aux habitants de Magnolia.

La maison de Natsu était une petite bâtisse en pierre entourée d'un jardinet protégé d'une barrière blanche. La maison, certes modeste, paraissait accueillante et sa situation privilégiée en bord de mer en faisait un lieu idéal de vie.

L'ancien patient de Natsu s'était figé pour admirer le coucher du soleil qui semblait rejoindre les méandres de la mer à l'horizon. Natsu qui regardait lui aussi le spectacle tourna la tête vers son protégé dont le profil se découpait dans la lumière couchante. Il ressemblait à un être fantastique auréolé d'une douce lumière qui l'apparentait à un ange. Natsu avait toujours eu ce côté rêveur et romantique et son ancien patient ne l'aidait pas de ce côté-là.

— C'est magnifique…, s'émerveilla le brun subjugué.

— Oui…, confirma Natsu qui n'avait pas lâché du regard son nouveau colocataire.

L'intérieur de la maisonnée était tout aussi chaleureux que son aspect extérieur. Le salon était décoré de couleurs chatoyantes en parfaite harmonie avec le caractère joyeux et exubérant de son propriétaire. Un petit canapé couleur rouille trônait en son centre et des tapis multicolores recouvraient le sol offrant une chaleur visuelle renforcée par la présence d'une cheminée contre le mur à gauche de la pièce.

Le brun s'arrêta devant la petite bibliothèque achalandée de divers livres contre le mur d'en face. Il en prit un machinalement dans les mains qu'il feuilleta avant de se rendre compte de son impolitesse.

— Désolé…, s'excusa-t-il en reposant l'ouvrage.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu peux te servir si tu veux, moi de toute façon je n'aime pas vraiment lire.

— Ah… Merci.

Le nouvel arrivant était un peu gêné par cette familiarité nouvelle entre lui et son ancien médecin mais il se força malgré tout à se détendre. Il pensait que ce ne serait pas bien difficile étant donné cette maison accueillante dans laquelle il se sentait naturellement bien. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se frotter à sa jambe et sursauta de surprise. Natsu rit doucement devant sa réaction avant de se baisser pour attraper l'intrus.

— Je te présente Happy, mon chat.

Le brun se détendit aussitôt à la vue de la boule de poils. Il le caressa affectueusement faisant ronronner le matou comme une véritable machine tout en se frottant contre la paume de sa main.

— Il est bleu ? s'étonna le jeune homme en regardant la couleur prononcée du félin.

— Oui, comme tu peux le voir, on s'est bien trouvé lui et moi.

C'est vrai que Natsu aussi avait une étrange couleur de cheveux, un roux virant sur le rose peu banal, mais son ancien patient trouvait que ça lui allait bien, correspondant parfaitement à l'apparente originalité de sa personnalité.

— Tu viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu pourras t'installer le temps que je prépare le diner, lui proposa-t-il.

— Vous… Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? s'enquit le jeune homme qui avait encore du mal à le tutoyer.

Il voulait tout faire pour ne pas être une charge pour Natsu alors il était prêt pour cela à assumer toutes les corvées de la maison s'il le fallait.

— Un autre jour peut-être mais ce soir c'est moi qui invite.

Le jeune homme le suivit dans un petit couloir qui desservait quatre pièces. Natsu lui montra la salle de bain juste à côté des toilettes et en face, les deux autres portes qui menaient à leurs chambres. Celle du nouveau résident était petite mais munie d'un grand lit double, d'une petite armoire, d'un bureau et d'une étagère. Natsu avait tout nettoyé et soigneusement rangé avant son arrivée.

— Je t'ai préparé des vêtements en attendant qu'on t'en achète d'autres. Tu es un peu plus grand que moi mais on doit faire la même taille de pantalon.

— Merci pour tout ce que tu fais… Natsu, le remercia le jeune homme un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Natsu aimait l'entendre prononcer son prénom de sa voix grave, il le regarda un instant en souriant avant de tourner les talons vers la cuisine, laissant son invité s'habituer doucement à sa nouvelle maison.

Le brun s'assit sur le lit en soupirant, éprouvant par la même occasion le confort du matelas. Cette chambre paraissait confortable mais elle était vide. Rien ne lui appartenait ici, même pas les vêtements. Pensif, il se saisit de son médaillon – celui-là même qui lui avait laissé une trace indélébile, imprimant la petite épée en une légère boursoufflure qui ne s'en irait sans doute jamais – et le serra doucement dans sa paume puis regarda le bracelet qui encerclait son poignet. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie.

Qui lui avait offert ces bijoux ? Il ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient à ce point-là importants à ses yeux et se promit d'en prendre le plus grand soin.

Le brun inspira profondément, il sentait comme une boule dans la poitrine à l'idée de se retrouver dans ce milieu inconnu mais en même temps, il savait que Natsu l'aiderait à retrouver une place dans ce monde.

Il se releva et rejoignit le médecin dans la cuisine.

Natsu s'attelait déjà à la préparation du repas, vêtu d'un tablier rouge, tout concentré qu'il était à sa tâche. L'amnésique se détendit aussitôt à sa vue.

Non, il n'était pas seul…

Natsu avait ce pouvoir de baume apaisant sur lui si bien que le jeune homme se sentait moins oppressé par ses angoisses.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il à son hôte.

— Non c'est bientôt prêt, répondit Natsu le sourire aux lèvres.

Le rose n'était pas un grand cuisinier mais pour fêter l'installation de son ancien patient dans sa maison, il lui avait fait un plat qu'il réussissait à tous les coups, simple mais efficace : des lasagnes.

— Laisse-moi au-moins mettre la table, proposa le jeune homme.

— D'accord, les assiettes sont dans le placard au-dessus de la cuisinière et les couverts dans le tiroir juste en dessous, précisa-t-il.

Le brun était heureux de pouvoir lui donner un coup de main même si mettre la table était loin d'être chose compliquée. Il s'appliqua néanmoins dans sa tâche alors que Natsu mettait sa dernière petite touche personnelle à son plat avant d'enfourner le tout.

Le temps de la cuisson, les deux hommes s'attablèrent mais le silence s'installa entre eux, ne sachant pas ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, comment engager la conversation. Natsu avait l'impression d'être en plein rendez-vous galant et cela l'intimidait tandis que son invité se triturait nerveusement les doigts.

— Tu…, commencèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

— Désolé, s'excusa le brun rougissant.

— Non…, ne t'excuse pas… Je… je vais voir la cuisson ! bafouilla Natsu en se précipitant vers le four espérant ainsi rompre le malaise.

Dix minutes… Il restait dix minutes avant que les lasagnes ne soient enfin cuites. Comment allaient-ils meubler ces dix longues minutes, se demanda Natsu plus gêné que jamais.

Quand il revint à table, il vit que son colocataire était tout aussi embêté que lui. C'était à lui, Natsu, de faire en sorte qu'il se sente à l'aise et comme chez lui. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'un coup alors qu'ils avaient discuté de si nombreuses fois ensemble ? L'intimité devait y être pour beaucoup. Etre si proche de lui, pouvoir le regarder, lui parler et surtout à l'idée de dormir sous le même toit que lui. Tout cela le rendait fébrile. Pourtant, Natsu prit sur lui pour engager à nouveau la conversation avec son vis-à-vis.

— Demain, j'essaierais de quitter plus tôt et on pourra aller se promener un peu si tu veux.

Le brun leva la tête, surpris que Natsu lui adresse la parole si naturellement alors qu'il paraissait si gêné peu de temps avant. Il le remercia d'un sourire timide avant de lui répondre.

— Oui ça me plairait beaucoup.

Il se détendait enfin ce qui permit à Natsu de se sentir également plus à l'aise à son tour.

Quand le plat de lasagnes fut cuit à point, le jeune médecin le sortit du four et le déposa au centre de la table sous l'œil envieux de son invité qui sentit son ventre se tordre à l'odeur alléchante.

C'était étrange pour les deux hommes de se retrouver en tête à tête pour ce premier repas. Natsu surveilla la réaction de son hôte en faignant de manger lui aussi. Le fait est qu'il était anxieux de savoir si ce jeune homme qui lui faisait face avait une quelconque chance d'aimer sa cuisine. Après tout il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça. Les goûts qu'il pouvait avoir étaient un vrai mystère pour lui et Natsu avait envie de connaître chacun d'eux.

Natsu espérait que son ingrédient secret ferait son petit effet. Il avait évité d'en mettre une trop grosse quantité, ne sachant pas comment le brun réagirait. Le premier coup de fourchette serait déterminant selon lui. Quand John porta la bouchée à ses lèvres, Natsu dut attendre un temps interminable pour qu'il décèle enfin une réaction sur son visage. Son expression changea et un gémissement de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres rougies par la sauce tomate. Natsu le regarda avec des yeux ronds, sentant le feu lui brûler les joues. Visiblement son invité ne s'était pas rendu compte du son indécent qui venait de franchir sa gorge.

— C'est délichieux, déclara-t-il encore la bouche pleine.

Natsu se sentit plus heureux que jamais devant le plaisir évident du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas que Natsu en était tout retourné.

— Je… je suis content que ça te plaise, répondit le médecin qui essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre.

La cohabitation risquait d'être un peu compliquée mais le jeu en valait la chandelle songea Natsu avec envie en regardant son invité s'essuyer les lèvres.

Alors qu'il contemplait la couleur rouge flamboyante de ses joues, Natsu le vit se saisir précipitamment de son verre d'eau. Mince ! S'était-il encore une fois oublié sur son ingrédient secret : le piment…? C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait les pommettes si rouges, comprit-il avec horreur.

— Je suis désolé ! Je ne me rends pas compte de la quantité de piment que je mets, moi je ne le sens pas ! s'excusa-t-il contrit. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le brun se remit doucement de ses émotions après avoir reposé son verre vide que Natsu s'empressa de remplir à nouveau. Mais John reprit contenance assez rapidement.

— Ce n'est rien…, j'ai juste été un peu surpris mais ça reste délicieux, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Et le fait est qu'après avoir éloigné les restes de piment que Natsu avait saupoudré sur la garniture, il ne laissa pas une seule miette dans son assiette. Il en reprit même volontiers une plâtrée à la plus grande joie du rose.

Après le diner, les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le salon dans lequel ils discutèrent de divers sujets. Natsu parlait beaucoup de l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait grandi, et de sa bande de copains avec lesquels il avait fait les quatre cents coups au grand dam de Makarov, le directeur et accessoirement leur « papa » à tous comme ils l'appelaient.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ? demanda le brun.

— Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père…, hésita le rose pensif. Mon père m'a abandonné…

— Oh… Je suis désolé Natsu, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, s'excusa John en voyant la lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

— Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je préfère me dire qu'il a eu des problèmes qui l'ont empêché de rentrer à la maison. Peut-être même qu'il est mort… Je préfère penser ça plutôt que de me dire qu'il n'a plus voulu de moi, murmura-t-il.

Machinalement, John lui prit la main et la pressa affectueusement dans la sienne. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en imaginant Natsu petit garçon et abandonné seul dans une maison vide. Natsu se troubla de ce contact mais en même temps il se sentait rassuré alors il laissa sa main dans celle d'une étonnante fraîcheur de son ancien patient et continua le récit de sa vie à l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait vécu de depuis l'âge de quatre ans jusqu'à sa majorité.

Visiblement, c'était une époque heureuse pour le jeune homme malgré la perte de ses parents, mais d'un autre côté, l'amnésique ressentit à plusieurs reprises autre chose qui semblait entacher ce bonheur. Pourtant il préféra ne rien demander, de peur de pousser le bouchon un peu loin. Natsu lui avait déjà parlé de ses parents, alors qu'ils apprenaient seulement à se connaître autrement que comme médecin et patient, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de le pousser à se confier d'avantage.

— J'aimerais beaucoup aller voir cet endroit, est-ce que c'est possible ? demanda le brun.

— Oui bien sûr ! Au contraire. Je peux t'y emmener un jour où je ne travaille pas. J'y vais de temps en temps pour jouer avec les gamins, ils seront sans doute contents d'avoir un nouveau camarade de jeu ! se réjouit Natsu qui avait déjà retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Ainsi fut décidé que leur première sortie serait consacrée aux orphelins de Fairy Tail. Le brun se dit que ça lui permettrait d'oublier au moins pendant un temps, son amnésie et puis ces gamins là, étaient sans doute bien plus malheureux que lui pensa-t-il…

**oOoOo**

La première journée fut très calme pour John qui s'habituait tout doucement à sa nouvelle vie. Il se sentait bien dans cette maison sans prétention mais tellement accueillante et puis il avait la chance d'avoir pour compagnie l'étrange petit chat de son hôte. Celui-ci avait l'air de l'avoir déjà adopté puisqu'il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

La matinée, il la consacra à faire un peu de ménage. La maison de Natsu avait beau être confortable, le jeune homme ne paraissait pas très maniaque au niveau de l'entretien. Mais cela arrangeait l'amnésique qui se faisait un plaisir de se montrer utile, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se sentir comme s'imposant dans la vie de Natsu.

Après le repas, le jeune homme se posa de longues minutes dans le jardin, admirant de loin la mer. Il avait promis à son ancien médecin de ne pas sortir tout seul. Même s'il était curieux, il craignait en même temps de s'aventurer seul dans l'inconnu. Il était sûr que dans cette maison il était pleinement en sécurité.

Alors qu'il tournait en rond, ne sachant pas quoi faire du reste de la journée, il repensa à la bibliothèque du salon. En feuilletant chacun des ouvrages juxtaposés, il se prit d'une passion soudaine pour leur contenu consacré à la guerre contre Folia, assimilant chaque détail qui avait conduit ces deux pays pourtant pacifistes à se déclarer la guerre. Une vague histoire de territoires à conquérir les avait opposés, ajouté à cela des paroles sorties de leur contexte prononcées par un diplomate, un ordre donné sans autorisation et cet enchainement de circonstances avait conduit à une bombe lâchée sur la ville de Galanthus faisant des milliers de victimes. Cette ville au nord de Fiore, pensa le jeune homme. Tiens, comment la connaissait-il ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une boule dans l'estomac en songeant à elle ? Quand il lut le nom qui avait été donné à la bombe, le jeune homme se sentit inexplicablement suffoquer. Ses mains tremblèrent et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la page sur laquelle était écrit _Déliora_.

— Dé…

Rien à faire, il ne réussit pas à prononcer ce nom à voix haute. Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi ce simple nom engendrait autant de sentiments confus à l'intérieur de son cœur ? De la peur mais aussi de la haine…

Le jeune homme décida de mettre ce livre de côté et de passer à un autre après avoir repris possession de ses moyens.

**oOoOo**

Quand le médecin revint de l'hôpital ce soir-là, le jeune homme était confortablement installé sur le canapé, Happy roulé en boule contre lui et un énorme livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Natsu s'approcha doucement et contempla son air si sérieux.

— Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lire, lui apprit-il en le regardant par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

Le brun sursauta quand il entendit la voix de son hôte juste au-dessus de lui. Un petit miaulement endormi accueillit le maître avant de se pelotonner à nouveau sur le moelleux du canapé.

— Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer, lui sourit le jeune homme avant de refermer l'imposant ouvrage.

— Tu avais l'air plutôt concentré. Désolé je rentre plus tard que prévu… On n'aura pas le temps de sortir ce soir.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura le brun.

Il aurait voulu sortir, c'est vrai mais Natsu avait l'air fatigué, ses journées devaient être épuisantes, pensa son invité. Et puis le voir était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

— Tu sembles t'intéresser à la guerre…

— Oui, je voulais vérifier si les souvenirs que j'avais été réels.

— Et c'est le cas ?

— Oui, répondit le jeune homme en omettant de lui parler de son impression vis-à-vis de Galanthus et de la bombe qui avait ravagé la ville.

Le brun voulait d'abord en parler à son psychiatre avant d'inquiéter Natsu. Et puis même s'il n'était encore sûr de rien il était évident que cette ville était importante pour lui, ce qu'il avait ressenti en lisant ce nom et celui de la bombe lâchée ne lui laissait aucun doute.

— Et tous ces autres livres sur la table, tu comptes les lire aussi ? demanda le médecin avec curiosité en désignant la table basse.

Une pile impressionnante recouvrait la table du salon. Des livres sur la guerre mais aussi sur la géographie, la géopolitique et l'histoire du pays. Des ouvrages que des amis avaient offerts à Natsu mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'ouvrir par manque de temps. En tout cas c'était l'excuse qu'il donnait. Il n'en avait surtout pas l'envie…

— Ceux-là non, je les ai déjà lus, lui apprit le brun tout naturellement.

Natsu se figea devant l'air si naturel de son invité qui venait de sous-entendre, l'air de rien, qu'il avait lu une dizaine de livres en quelques heures !

— Tu ne les as pas lus en entier quand même ? Rassure-moi, tu as sélectionné les passages qui t'intéressaient…? tenta de justifier Natsu incrédule en regardant la taille imposante de chacun des ouvrages.

— Non, je les ai lu complètement, pourquoi ? s'enquit le jeune homme en fixant Natsu de cet air innocent qui avait cette fâcheuse tendance à faire craquer le médecin.

John le regardait incrédule, semblant ne pas comprendre qu'il était quasiment humainement impossible d'être capable d'une telle prouesse à moins d'être un surdoué.

La candeur que Natsu lisait sur son visage contrastait avec l'intelligence qui semblait le caractériser. Le rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la bouille que le brun lui montrait, cherchant toujours à comprendre ce que Natsu avait voulu dire.

— Merde, tu es sérieux là ? demanda le rose impressionné par cette découverte.

Devant la mine toujours aussi ahurie de son protégé, Natsu décida de lui expliquer clairement que s'il avait effectivement lu tous ces livres en si peu de temps c'est qu'il devait être doté d'un don assez exceptionnel.

— Tu crois ? lui demanda John étonné par cette nouvelle.

Natsu était fasciné par cette découverte et toute la soirée, il la passa à imaginer son colocataire dans des métiers tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, à grand renfort de gestes rivalisant d'extravagance.

Le brun l'écoutait en souriant, amusé par son air enfantin qu'il trouvait adorable. Natsu était une contradiction à lui tout seul. A la fois très compétant dans un métier difficile et même complexe, mais en même temps d'une insouciance désarmante. L'amnésique passa sa soirée à boire ses paroles. Natsu était tellement doué dans sa capacité à inventer des théories abracadabrantes que John commençait à le croire quand il lui disait qu'il était peut-être astronaute ou même explorateur…

**oOoOo**

Dès le lendemain matin, Natsu se précipita dans le bureau de Jellal pour lui raconter sa découverte. Son enthousiasme évident amusa tout d'abord le bleu qui redevint sérieux lorsqu'il comprit qu'effectivement son patient devait être doté d'une mémoire photographique ou en tout cas s'apparentant à cette capacité.

— Il va falloir lui passer des tests pour savoir si cette mémoire est innée ou si elle est pathologique… En tout cas c'est une information intéressante qui m'aidera sans doute à en savoir plus sur lui et puis j'en parlerais aussi à Erza, ça l'aidera peut-être dans ses recherches.

Depuis la sortie de l'hôpital de l'amnésique, à la demande de Natsu et de Jellal, Erza avait entamé une enquête sur le jeune homme dans l'espoir de retrouver une famille ou des amis. Mais pour le moment il était bien sûr trop tôt pour que ces recherches donnent des résultats. La jeune femme se servait de son réseau professionnel et un portrait robot avait commencé à tourner en ville. Personne ne semblait connaître le jeune homme pour le moment. Les jeunes gens se demandèrent même s'il ne venait pas d'une autre région de Fiore. Dans ce cas, les recherches prendraient bien plus de temps.

La rousse était plus décidée que jamais de retrouver la famille de cet homme qu'elle voulait éloigner le plus vite possible de Natsu surtout depuis que les deux hommes vivaient sous le même toit. Elle voyait bien que son ami ne voyait plus que par lui et qu'il était définitivement sous son charme. Mais quand il retrouverait la mémoire, elle était persuadée qu'il n'aurait aucune hésitation à oublier Natsu. Il ne devait pas être différent des autres hommes que Natsu avait connu jusque là et qui l'avaient fait souffrir sans aucun scrupule avait-elle expliqué à Jellal. Erza voulait à tout prix éviter que son ami ne souffre une fois de plus. Elle le pensait encore trop fragile pour subir une telle déception. Jellal avait bien entendu écouté ses arguments mais il préférait prendre du recul sachant que sa compagne ne se montrait que trop rarement objective lorsqu'il s'agissait de Natsu.

**oOoOo**

Le soir même, Natsu rapporta à John la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jellal et les tests plus poussés que le psychiatre voulait lui faire passer pour vérifier à quel degré s'élevait sa capacité mémorielle. Le jeune homme accepta en pensant qu'il en apprendrait peut-être un peu plus sur lui-même. Du moins l'espérait-il. La mémoire était bien complexe. Jellal lui avait expliqué que ses différentes connaissances ne concernaient pas les mêmes zones du cerveau. D'un côté il ne se souvenait rien de sa vie : sa famille, son nom, le travail qu'il faisait. Mais de l'autre, il n'avait pas oublié comment manger, s'habiller ou parler. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié sa capacité de langage et semblait même se souvenir de certaines choses apprises mais pas quand, ni dans quel contexte. Et pour couronner le tout, le jeune homme, malgré sa mémoire défaillante, réussissait à mémoriser intégralement un ouvrage. Quelle belle ironie, pensa-t-il. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se souvenir de sa vie, pas de tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Natsu !

Ce soir-là, il se coucha plus agité que jamais à l'idée de pouvoir retrouver des morceaux éparpillés de son histoire. Il s'endormit difficilement avec des images de bombes explosant, de blessés, de cris et de sang.

**oOoOo**

Natsu se réveilla en sursaut gêné par des cris qui retentissaient. Après s'être frotté les yeux encore ensommeillés, il comprit enfin que la voix qu'il entendait était celle de son ancien patient et le jeune homme se précipita dans sa chambre où il le vit s'agiter dans tous les sens dans son lit.

— John ! Réveille-toi, le secoua-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme tremblait, son front était en sueur et des larmes commençaient à recouvrir son visage. Il avait l'air terrifié.

Natsu lui caressa les cheveux, voulant ainsi l'apaiser, ce qui semblait fonctionner. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Le cœur du jeune homme effrayé ralentit peu à peu et son souffle s'adoucit, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu du t-shirt du médecin.

— Natsu… C'est toi ? murmura-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

— Oui je suis là. Tu as fait un cauchemar.

— Oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

— Tu veux m'en parler ? proposa Natsu doucement.

Le brun hésita un instant, essayant de remettre les images dans l'ordre. Même si c'était surtout les sensations qui perduraient, il se souvint de quelques bribes de son rêve et se remit à trembler.

— Il faisait noir…, hésita le jeune homme encore frissonnant. Il y avait des bruits d'avion qui volaient bas dans le ciel. J'avais peur et je cherchais quelqu'un mais je ne me souviens pas qui. Les images sont floues et sombres. J'entends une explosion, des cris, des pleures. Puis plus rien, le silence total. Je sais juste que j'avais peur et que… et que ça faisait mal juste là, lui raconta-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Sa détresse le faisait ressembler à un enfant perdu, comme ceux qui passaient les portes de l'orphelinat pour la première fois. Peur, vulnérabilité, solitude et souvent énormément de tristesse. Il rappela à Natsu l'enfant qu'il était lui-même à son arrivée à Fairy tail. En le voyant dans cet état, Natsu fut convaincu que ce jeune homme avait lui-même vécu une expérience similaire à la sienne. Restait à savoir laquelle exactement.

— C'est peut-être un souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans le quartier où tu as été retrouvé mais il s'agissait d'une voiture piégée et non d'un bombardement…, réfléchit le médecin. Il se pourrait que tu aies vécu un bombardement dans ton passé. Il faudrait que tu en parles à Jellal mais si c'est le cas, ça voudrait dire que ta mémoire essaye de revenir. Même si ce n'est pas de la meilleure des façons, c'est plutôt positif.

Le jeune homme repensa alors à Galanthus. Pourtant aucun survivant n'avait été retrouvé là-bas…

— Je lui en parlerai demain. Mais si c'est vraiment ça, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vraiment me souvenir, murmura le jeune homme encore chamboulé par les quelques bribes de son rêve.

Natsu l'observa un instant. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Ce rêve était-il simplement une mise en images de ses angoisses profondes ou bien une réminiscence de son passé ? Dans ce dernier cas, un évènement particulièrement traumatisant s'était produit et peut-être même durant son enfance.

— Tu veux essayer de te rendormir ? proposa Natsu soucieux.

— Je crois que je n'y arriverais pas…

— Je vais te préparer une infusion et tu vas prendre un somnifère ce soir.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il était trois heures du matin et la nuit était éclairée par la pleine lune et la multitude d'étoiles dans le ciel.

— Tu n'aurais pas une cigarette Natsu ? demanda soudainement l'amnésique.

Natsu le regarda d'abord surpris puis se mit à rire doucement.

— Moi qui me demandais si tu avais un quelconque défaut ! plaisanta-t-il.

— J'en ai surement d'autres qui ne tarderont pas à ressurgir, répondit John mi amusé mi résigné.

De profonds cernes assombrissaient son regard. Natsu se figea un instant avec une étrange impression de déjà vu mais se reprit bien vite en voyant la lassitude du jeune homme.

— Je vais voir s'il y a un paquet qui traîne quelque part. Je crois me souvenir d'un pote qui a oublié le sien une fois, lui apprit Natsu tout en farfouillant dans ses tiroirs. Ah, le voilà !

Il lui tendit le paquet avec des allumettes et le brun se saisit immédiatement d'une cigarette pour la porter à ses lèvres. Natsu se surprit à vouloir échanger sa place avec la veinarde, il dut encore une fois secouer la tête pour chasser ses idées lubriques qui surgissaient décidément dans les pires moments.

Pendant que Natsu préparait les infusions dans la cuisine, John se dirigea vers la terrasse où il alluma le bâtonnet de nicotine. La nuit était claire et douce. C'était le printemps et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le jeune homme savait qu'il adorait cette saison plus qu'aucune autre. Il profita de la quiétude nocturne pour essayer de remettre les images de son cauchemar dans le bon ordre mais plus il y repensait plus les images déjà floues à son réveil, s'effaçaient. Seul l'angoisse demeurait et la une sensation de tristesse et de solitude… mais pour quelle raison ?

La fumée de la nicotine lui brûlait la gorge mais bizarrement, il aimait cette sensation qui l'apaisa sur le champ.

Natsu revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes et tendit un cachet à son ancien patient.

— Merci encore pour ce que tu fais Natsu.

Pour la première fois, Natsu sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en offrant l'hospitalité à cet homme même si au départ, c'était pour de mauvaises raisons. Aujourd'hui il savait que le son protégé avait plus besoin que jamais que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état il serait à l'heure actuelle s'il s'était retrouvé seul à sa sortie de l'hôpital.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Natsu se réveilla avec une douce odeur qui lui parcourut les narines. Ce parfum délicieux réveilla son estomac affamé. Quand il examina l'heure, il regarda à deux fois pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

— Merde, il est déjà onze heures !

Il se leva avec difficulté en manquant de s'étaler empêtré dans ses draps, tout en songeant à la nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer. Pourtant, il se sentait heureux d'avoir pu partager ce moment privilégié avec son nouveau colocataire. Ils avaient passé un long moment dehors à discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que le somnifère fasse enfin effet. Natsu l'avait ensuite raccompagné dans sa chambre où il avait attendu que le jeune homme se rendorme. Il l'avait regardé de longues minutes après ça, admirant son visage apaisé et lui avait tendrement caressé les cheveux. Tellement doux…

Cette nuit passée avait renforcé encore un peu plus ses sentiments déjà bien présents. Il aimait cet homme et plus que tout il voulait qu'il soit enfin heureux, avec ou sans mémoire.

Natsu passa un pantalon et un t-shirt puis se dirigea vers l'origine du doux fumet. Il surprit son invité dans la cuisine, revêtu de son tablier rouge qui recouvrait son unique vêtement : un caleçon. Natsu profita qu'il était de dos pour le reluquer à sa guise. Il avait déjà remarqué que le jeune homme avait cette drôle d'habitude de se balader souvent à moitié nu sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce tic l'amusait et lui permettait par la même occasion de savourer la vue. Le voir habillé ainsi, le tablier à même la peau, réveilla quelques pulsions matinales. Il déglutit avant de se reprendre en secouant la tête.

— Tu as bien dormi ? demanda le brun en se retournant sur le nouvel arrivant.

— O… Oui. Tu aurais dû me réveiller, j'aurais préparé le petit-déjeuner.

— Non, je voulais le faire, lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Et puis tu avais besoin de dormir à cause de moi.

Il avait l'air heureux d'avoir pris l'initiative de lui préparer le petit-déjeuner. C'était agréable de le voir sourire et surtout son visage paraissait bien plus apaisé que la veille.

Et il l'était effectivement. John s'était réveillé en forme malgré la nuit abominable qu'il avait en partie passée mais l'effet du somnifère avait été radical et il s'était réveillé comme une fleur. Pour remercier Natsu de s'être si bien occupé de lui, il avait décidé de lui préparer quelque chose de bon. Mais le jeune homme, ayant perdu la mémoire, il avait farfouillé dans la cuisine en quête d'un livre de recettes qu'il avait trouvé au sommet d'un placard sous une épaisse couche de poussière. En feuilletant l'ouvrage il était tombé sur la recette des pancakes mais s'était finalement rendu compte en la réalisant, qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois suivi le livre.

Natsu s'attabla, se réveillant doucement grâce aux différents parfums qui se mélangeaient. Son colocataire lui apporta une tasse de café et déposa une assiette devant lui. Il avait fait des œufs au bacon et cette odeur réveilla l'appétit d'ogre de Natsu. Avant de le rejoindre, John déposa une assiette pleine des pancakes qu'il avait réalisés au centre de la table nappés d'un miel coulant abondamment sous l'effet de la chaleur.

— Tu m'avais caché tes talents de cuisinier ! s'exclama Natsu l'eau à la bouche.

— Goûte avant de dire que j'ai du talent, répondit le brun amusé.

Natsu avala en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire son assiette avant de s'attaquer impitoyablement aux pancakes encore fumants.

— Ch'est délichieu ! s'extasia le jeune homme la bouche pleine.

— Fais gaffe ! C'est chaud, le prévint le jeune homme inquiet.

— Tu rigoles ? Ch'est preschque froid, répondit-il.

John éclata de rire face à la voracité de son colocataire. Natsu lâcha sa fourchette et le regarda, figé. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son rire. Le brun avait les joues rosies et les yeux brillants tant il riait. Natsu déglutit difficilement face à cette vision.

Le brun s'arrêta subitement en voyant le regard pénétrant de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi son regard le troublait autant tout à coup ?

— Natsu…? Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oh… Oui… C'est juste que… c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire. Et j'adore ce rire, lui avoua-t-il de but en blanc.

Le brun se mit à rougir furieusement. Embarrassé, il se leva rapidement avant de débarrasser la table pour faire la vaisselle.

Natsu se demanda s'il avait bien fait de lui dire qu'il adorait son rire même si c'était la vérité. A quoi pensait-il en lui disant un truc pareil alors qu'il était homosexuel ? Il allait sans doute penser qu'il craquait pour lui, ce qui était vrai bien sûr mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le découvre. Il avait bien trop peur qu'il s'en effraie et qu'il veuille partir. Non il ne voulait pas qu'il parte… Natsu se maudissait de cette spontanéité qui débarquait toujours au moment le plus inopportun.

Pourtant, le médecin put constater avec soulagement que le jeune homme amnésique avait repris son comportement naturel avec lui. Il le surprit même quand il lui posa cette question, plus taquin que jamais :

— Alors comme ça tu adores mon rire ?

Natsu se mit à bafouiller et son invité se remit à rire joyeusement face à sa gêne. Le médecin se détendit alors pour rire avec lui.

Oui même s'il avait été surpris par la déclaration troublante de Natsu et malgré la gêne ressentie, le brun se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Natsu le regardait toujours avec sincérité. Son ancien patient voyait que le médecin tenait à lui et c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Il était peut-être même le seul dans ce pays à se soucier de lui et il était hors de question que quelque chose ne gâche la relation qu'ils étaient en train de construire.

A partir de ce moment-là, un lien invisible les rapprocha naturellement, rendant leur vie commune presque normale. L'amnésique faisait moins de cauchemars mais pensait toujours à sa mémoire oubliée.

Mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre, ses angoisses endormies pendant la journée, se réveillaient pour le hanter…

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda** : un chapitre transition donc avec les débuts de la vie commune entre *bip* et Natsu. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais on en apprend plus sur l'enfance de Natsu à l'orphelinat et son abandon mais aussi sur une capacité particulière que semble avoir notre amnésique.

Dans le prochain chapitre un nouveau personnage fera son apparition. On en saura aussi bien plus sur le patient et sur son identité. Il vous faudra attendre une ou deux semaines pour le chapitre suivant, tout dépendra comment j'aurais avancé dans la suite... *pas taper*


	6. Chapitre 5

**Nda :** Bon finalement je le poste ce week-end ce chapitre. Dans le précédent , il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Dans celui qui suit, on va rencontrer un nouveau personnage et en connaître plus sur le passé de notre amnésique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : Merci encore pour vos commentaires, vos favs et follows, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! ^^

Val : comme d'habitude ou presque, ma réponse à ta review est sur mon profil. :)

* * *

**Mémoire oubliée**

** oOoOo**

**_Chapitre V_**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que le jeune homme amnésique avait emménagé dans la maison de son ancien médecin, Natsu Dragneel. Il s'y sentait bien, détendu et confiant. Petit à petit, le brun avait pris ses marques, occupant ses journées entre le ménage, la cuisine et la lecture. Ses blessures guérissaient plutôt bien, seules quelques cicatrices et pansements laissaient imaginer ce qu'il avait subi près de deux mois plus tôt. La marque sous son œil laissée par la chirurgie, ne disparaitrait sans doute jamais, lui rappelant que ce jour-là, il avait bien failli mourir mais sans en connaître la raison.

Oui il se sentait bien dans cette petite maison mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul le soir, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il ressentait à nouveau ce vide, se sentant sans consistance aucune. Quelque chose lui manquait et quoiqu'il fasse pour combler ses journées, ce vide pesait de nouveau sur ses épaules à la nuit tombée.

Le brun regardait cet homme qui lui faisait face à travers le reflet du miroir. Un étranger, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Pourtant cette silhouette qui s'y reflétait était bien la sienne. Il tendit la main pour vérifier la tangibilité de cette image. Qui était-il au fond, à part un jeune homme qui avait apparemment tout l'avenir devant lui ? Mais que pouvait être l'avenir sans un passé auquel se raccrocher…

L'avenir avait besoin de fondations pour se construire mais lui n'en avait pas. Cette guerre qu'il ne comprenait pas avait bien failli lui prendre la vie mais au lieu de cela, elle lui avait pris son identité. Tout ce qui faisait de lui une personne à part entière s'était envolé en un claquement de doigts.

Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux au fond : être mort…? Ou rester en vie mais enfermé dans une coquille vide ? Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme avait pourtant la possibilité d'accomplir ce que beaucoup de gens rêveraient de faire : tout recommencer à zéro. Supprimer les erreurs commises par le passé pour retracer un chemin vers l'avenir sans embûches. Même si cette perspective l'attirait, que laisserait-il derrière lui ? Des parents, des amis ? Ou peut-être même une femme, des enfants ? Et l'avenir… Le leur… Le sien. Un visage apparut aussitôt à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il ne voyait personne d'autre que lui dans son avenir. Etait-ce parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Ou était-ce autre chose qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer ? Le jeune homme était perdu et ce méli-mélo de sentiments le perturbait chaque jour un peu plus. Tout ce qu'il savait est que Natsu était devenu un ami très précieux à ses yeux et qu'il ne se voyait pas être séparé de lui. À aucun prix.

Le regard du brun se perdit sur l'étrange tatouage qu'il arborait sur le torse, symbole fier de son identité oubliée ? Il s'arrêta ensuite sur les bijoux qui avaient laissés des marques indélébiles sur sa peau encore recouverte de pansements aux endroits les plus touchés. Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir pourquoi ils lui paraissaient aussi importants à ses yeux. Ses pensées se dirigèrent naturellement vers Galanthus qui semblait symboliser un lieu à part dans son esprit. Et puis ce nom qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer à voix haute : _Deliora_. Dès qu'il repensait à ce nom rencontré en lisant l'histoire du conflit entre Fiore et Folia, une angoisse sourde l'envahissait mais surtout, il se sentait inexplicablement envahi par la colère.

Avant de se confier à Natsu, il avait parlé de tout cela à son psychiatre, de son impression particulière sur cette ville et cette bombe qui l'avait détruite – puis les cauchemars qu'il faisait constamment : explosion, cris, peur. Parfois, il entendait même des rires lointains d'enfants semblant surgir d'une époque révolue. Jellal était persuadé que John avait vécu un bombardement par le passé et en avait conclu qu'il était un rescapé de la première ville sacrifiée. Pourtant aucun survivant n'avait été retrouvé à l'époque de la tragédie mais il était possible que le jeune homme ait pu en réchapper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Jellal lui avait fait part de son hypothèse en lui promettant qu'avec l'aide d'Erza, ils découvriraient la vérité.

La sonnerie de l'entrée fit sursauter le jeune homme, mettant fin à son introspection. Alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, à cet inconnu qui le fixait de ses prunelles sombres, il enfila une chemise et respira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre doucement.

**oOoOo**

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois, visiblement le visiteur n'était pas doté d'une très grande patience.

— J'arrive ! s'écria Natsu qui sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez sur un homme plus grand et un peu plus âgé que lui aux cheveux argentés. Il le trouvait bien jeune pour avoir les cheveux d'une telle teinte. Mais ce n'était pas le gris de la vieillesse, cette couleur était loin d'être terne mais c'était au contraire une teinte lumineuse, donnant à cet homme une aura presque irréelle. Ses yeux de la même couleur lui donnaient l'aspect d'un être appartenant à un autre monde. Un port altier, fier comme un prince mais froid comme la glace.

— Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda Natsu à l'homme qui le toisait des pieds à la tête.

C'était la fin de sa journée après une nuit blanche à travailler, alors contrairement à son visiteur, Natsu était plutôt d'allure décontractée : pieds nus, un vieux survêtement troué, agrémenté d'un non moins jeune débardeur.

Après son examen, l'inconnu se recentra sur les yeux de Natsu lequel commençait à s'impatienter de son regard inquisiteur qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

— Vous êtes bien le docteur Dragneel ?

Natsu acquiesça tout en s'essuyant les cheveux avec la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou. L'homme le toisa à nouveau d'un air que Natsu qualifia cette fois-ci d'arrogant. Mais il chassa sa mauvaise impression en se concentrant sur le visiteur et l'objet de sa venue.

— Je m'appelle Lyon Vastia, se présenta l'homme. On m'a dit que Gray était ici.

— Qui ? interrogea Natsu surpris.

— Gray, mon petit frère, je reviens de l'hôpital où l'on m'a dit que je le trouverais chez vous.

Natsu se figea un instant comprenant doucement que le petit frère dont cet homme parlait, ce _Gray_, était en réalité son ancien patient renommé par l'hôpital : John Doe, et qui vivait sous son toit. Le médecin le regarda en hésitant à lui dire la vérité. Mais Lyon Vastia semblait sincèrement inquiet et puis s'il s'agissait du frère de son patient, il devait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Natsu décida donc d'être honnête avec lui.

— Gray… Alors c'est son prénom, murmura-t-il rêveur. Mais alors ça veut dire qu'il a une famille ?

Natsu était toujours troublé, enfin il connaissait le prénom de son protégé, il avait l'impression d'en avoir appris d'avantage sur lui alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple nom de baptême mais pas n'importe lequel, _le sien_.

De plus Natsu était heureux que son ami ait finalement une famille mais d'un autre côté, cela voulait dire aussi qu'il serait obligé de le laisser partir d'ici peu de temps. Et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, le rendant plutôt d'humeur morose.

_Pensée égoïste._

— Et bien en fait, je suis le seul membre de sa famille, révéla l'homme toujours sur le pas de la porte.

— Oh…

— Je n'ai appris que récemment que Gray avait été gravement blessé. En fait, on ne s'est pas revu depuis longtemps…, répondit Lyon songeur.

_Etrange_, pensa Natsu. Il était bien curieux de connaître la raison de cet éloignement entre les deux frères.

— Gray a quitté la maison quand il avait seize ans, avoua Lyon tristement.

— Je suis désolé. _Que s'est-il passé entre eux ?_ Il doit être dans sa chambre en ce moment mais en l'attendant vous voulez peut-être boire un café ou autre chose ? proposa Natsu en l'invitant d'un geste à entrer dans sa maison.

— Volontiers.

Natsu referma la porte derrière cet homme qui ne ressemblait décidément pas à Jo… à Gray. _Gray_… Le médecin prononça ce prénom comme une douce litanie dans son esprit, songeant qu'aucun autre prénom n'aurait pu aller aussi bien à son ami. Finalement, il était bien content de ne pas lui avoir trouvé d'autre diminutif.

Pourtant un autre mystère l'entourait de nouveau. Son ancien patient avait quitté son domicile à l'âge de seize ans. Pour quelle raison ? Même si ce Lyon pourrait combler en partie le vide de sa jeunesse, tout ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite – de ses seize années à la vingtaine qu'il devait avoir actuellement – restait encore dans le brouillard. Que pouvait bien faire un gosse de seize ans seul dans la rue, en temps de guerre qui plus est ?

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur cet homme, son frère. Même si son aspect extérieur était plutôt soigné, Natsu remarqua l'usure de ses vêtements. Il ne devait pas faire partie de la classe privilégiée, pensa-t-il.

— Je viens de faire couler du café, lui apprit Natsu, vous en voulez ?

— Oui un café ce sera parfait, accepta Lyon.

L'homme aux cheveux argent parcourut du regard l'intérieur chaleureux de Natsu.

— Vous avez une bien jolie maison, fit remarquer l'homme en scrutant des yeux la pièce principale.

— Merci, répondit Natsu en lui apportant une tasse de café fumant. Excusez-moi de vous faire cette remarque, vous dites que vous êtes frères mais je ne vois aucune ressemblance entre vous deux.

Les deux frères n'avaient effectivement aucun point commun. L'un avait les cheveux clairs et les yeux en amande et gris tandis que le deuxième arborait une chevelure noire bien plus dense et des yeux légèrement tombants d'une teinte bleue sombre. Non ces deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air de faire partie de la même famille.

Natsu invita d'un geste Lyon à s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son chat roulé en boule, avant de prendre place en face de lui, attendant avec impatience le récit de sa vie à lui Lyon, et à Gray.

L'argenté s'assit avec prudence en jetant un regard méfiant sur le félin, faisant sourire Natsu amusé par sa frayeur envers un si petit animal. Il se trouva aussitôt injuste avec le jeune homme mais c'était plus fort que lui, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas chez le frère de Gray et il comptait bien en découvrir la raison.

— Oui c'est normal, nous sommes frères adoptifs, répondit l'homme une fois sûr que le matou dormait bien sur ses deux oreilles. Nous avons tous deux été recueillis par la même femme, Ul…

— Ah oui ? Vous avez dit être ça seule famille, ça veut dire que…, s'interrompit Natsu en comprenant avec tristesse que Gray était orphelin tout comme lui.

— Oui c'est le cas, je suis sa seule famille…

— Qu'est-il arrivé à votre mère adoptive ? s'enquit le médecin.

Lyon baissa la tête, il avait visiblement encore du mal à accepter la mort de la femme qui l'avait recueilli et Natsu ressentit de la compassion pour lui. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point la perte d'un être cher pouvait à tout jamais briser un être humain.

— Elle… elle a été tuée il y a de nombreuses années, avoua Lyon en ravalant un sanglot.

— Navré…, s'excusa Natsu qui regretta d'avoir parlé de ce sujet visiblement encore douloureux pour le jeune homme.

L'argenté le regardait à nouveau de cet air énigmatique qui fit ressurgir le médecin à la réalité. Décidément, cet homme changeait d'humeur aussi soudainement que Gray, songea Natsu.

— Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, reprit le rose curieux. Pourquoi Gray a-t-il quitté votre maison ? Vous ne vous entendiez pas, c'est ça ?

Lyon mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, ne sachant visiblement pas comment justifier le départ de son petit frère. Peut-être s'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir su le retenir ?

— Gray…, Gray était un électron libre, commença Lyon pensif. On s'engueulait souvent c'est vrai, mais de là à fuguer… j'ai mis son départ sur le dos de son besoin de liberté. A l'âge de quatorze ans, il voulait déjà s'engager dans l'armée…

Cette révélation fit un choc à Natsu qui ne s'imaginait décidément pas ce jeune homme si angoissé, avoir de telles envies. Surtout participer à la guerre, lui qui avait avoué à plusieurs reprises ne pas comprendre comment deux pays pouvaient s'entredéchirer. Lui qui était sans aucun doute, d'après Jellal, un rescapé de Galanthus, la première ville intégralement détruite par leur ennemi. Gray avait voulu lui-même participer à ce massacre ?! Natsu avait l'impression qu'on lui parlait d'une autre personne. Peut-être que Lyon avait confondu la photo de l'avis de recherche avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être que ce jeune homme amnésique n'était pas Gray, son petit frère ?

Le brun pénétra au même instant dans le salon dans lequel avaient pris place les deux hommes. Il était passé rapidement dans la salle de bain de peur de déranger Natsu et son visiteur et avait finalement rejoint la pièce principale dans l'idée d'aller fumer une cigarette dans le jardin.

Lyon se leva brusquement et se figea devant son frère, le détaillant minutieusement. Natsu silencieux, observa la réaction de Gray et celle de Lyon qui semblait à première vue réellement heureux de le revoir.

C'était bien lui alors ? songea Natsu.

— Gray…, murmura Lyon les yeux brillants de larmes. Comme tu as changé…

L'argenté s'approcha du jeune homme qui eut inconsciemment un mouvement de recul. Natsu, inquiet par cette réaction, s'avança à son tour et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Lyon le faisant se tourner vers lui.

— Il faut que je vous prévienne qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Il n'a aucun souvenir de son passé, lui révéla-t-il.

— Qu… ?

Lyon eut l'air sincèrement affligé par cette information. Le jeune homme amnésique en revanche paraissait perturbé de la présence de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont le regard pénétrant, le mettait pourtant mal à l'aise. Les yeux de Gray le sondèrent à leur tour, sans que le brun ne se départît de son air méfiant.

— John, voici Lyon. Cet homme est… C'est ton frère, lui apprit Natsu voulant le rassurer. Ton frère adoptif.

John/Gray resta figé à l'entrée de la pièce sans mot dire, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le visage de cet inconnu qui disait être son frère. Pourtant il avait l'impression d'être face à un étranger.

— Gray, c'est moi Lyon ! s'exclama l'aîné visiblement déçu de son absence de réaction. Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ?

— Gray…? répéta le jeune homme toujours sur ses gardes.

— C'est ton prénom, tu t'appelles Gray, confirma Lyon. Gray Fullbuster !

_Gray Fullbuster._ Le jeune homme ne savait plus comment réagir. Cet homme – son frère auquel il ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde – venait de lui apprendre quel était son véritable nom. Pourtant cette nouvelle ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Ce nom et ce prénom ne lui évoquait pas la moindre chose. Une pseudo-identité qui ne lui révélait pas qui il était réellement. Non, ce nom ne voulait rien dire pour lui et cet homme en face de lui qui était son frère était un parfait étranger. Il avait pourtant la confirmation d'avoir une famille alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sentir soulagé et heureux ?

Lyon approcha sa main du visage de Gray qui fit à nouveau un pas en arrière. Son geste plutôt prévisible à la première rencontre avec son frère, inquiéta Natsu pour de bon cette seconde fois. Gray n'avait pas du tout l'air détendu et c'était bien la première fois qu'il paraissait aussi agité, mis à part lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars.

— Je… je t'ai cherché partout, avoua le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux. J'ai cru que tu étais mort mais quand j'ai vu cet avis de recherche…, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux ! Tu m'as tellement manqué Gray…

Lyon s'avança à nouveau vers Gray lequel ne réagissait toujours pas. L'homme aux yeux gris parut blessé par sa réaction mais continua de le regarder avec affection.

— J'aimerais que tu rentres à la maison avec moi, demanda Lyon. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce jour…

_A la maison._ Gray ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette demande pourtant légitime. Mais sans savoir pour quelle raison, il ressentait quelque chose de désagréable au contact de cet homme, son frère. Quelque chose le dérangeait mais sans savoir quoi précisément. Et puis sa maison, c'était celle dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, avec Natsu, pas celle de ce frère qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Je…, commença Gray hésitant.

Natsu qui vit très clairement la panique dans son regard décida d'intervenir.

— Votre frère est encore trop fragile pour sortir, j'aimerais le garder quelque temps encore à l'œil, déclara Natsu en faisant face à Lyon l'écartant de Gray par la même occasion.

— Mais pourtant il est chez vous, non ? protesta le jeune homme. Ça veut dire qu'il va mieux, pas vrai ?

— Oui c'est vrai que son état s'est amélioré et qu'il va mieux physiquement mais c'est parce qu'on devait libérer des lits à l'hôpital que je l'ai pris ici. Seulement il est encore étroitement suivi par mon service et je ne peux pas le laisser pour le moment, mentit Natsu. Il est encore bien trop fragile.

Du reste ce mensonge n'en était pas vraiment un puisque effectivement, l'hôpital de Fairy Tail manquait cruellement de lits et que le jeune homme s'y rendait encore plusieurs fois par semaine pour sa thérapie avec Jellal et pour vérifier la guérison de ses yeux et de ses brûlures. Et puis surtout, Natsu sentait que Gray n'était pas encore prêt psychologiquement à partir et surtout pas avec cet homme qui semblait le terrifier. Il était sûr que Jellal se rangerait aussi de son côté.

— Je vois…, se résigna Lyon pensif. Mais est-ce que je pourrais passer de temps en temps pour le voir ?

Natsu hésita un instant mais il songea que s'il l'en empêchait, cela paraitrait plus suspect encore.

— Oui, enfin si John… si Gray est d'accord bien sûr, se reprit-il.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le brun qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot, scrutant de son regard l'homme qui lui faisait face. Semblant sortir lentement de sa torpeur il accepta d'un hochement de tête que Lyon vienne le voir. Gray savait que Natsu ne laisserait pas son frère aîné seul avec lui, et cette seule pensée le rassurait. Et puis, Lyon lui permettrait d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui-même, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, espéra-t-il.

L'argenté regarda Gray à nouveau, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras à la stupéfaction du jeune homme qui resta pétrifié par ce geste spontané. Lyon était légèrement plus grand que lui mais semblait de constitution plus fine pourtant sa force surprit le brun qui n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement, emprisonné dans cette étrange étreinte.

— Petit frère, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte en jetant un dernier regard à Gray qui le fixait ahuri. Natsu le raccompagna à la porte.

— Merci de prendre soin de lui docteur, prononça Lyon avant de passer la porte.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière l'étrange Lyon Vastia, Natsu se dirigea vers Gray et lui pressa le bras tendrement. Le jeune homme semblait encore sous le coup de sa rencontre avec son frère aîné, tremblant légèrement. Natsu passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'apaiser. Contrairement à Lyon une minute plus tôt, cette légère étreinte avec Natsu était naturelle et au fond, Gray se sentait plus en sécurité que jamais à ses côtés.

— Merci, murmura le brun.

— J'ai vu qu'il y avait un malaise avec lui, est-ce que tu veux en parler ? proposa Natsu.

Gray, encore chamboulé par cette rencontre, se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, comme subitement surmonté d'une lourde charge.

— Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais… j'ai ressenti quelque chose de désagréable. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me sentir à l'aise avec lui alors qu'il s'agit de mon propre frère ?

Natsu prit place à côté de lui et l'écouta attentivement. Il était sûr que le fait que son ami ressente un tel malaise vis-à-vis de Lyon alors qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, n'était pas un hasard.

— Pourtant il a l'air gentil…, hasarda Natsu pour le rassurer. Mais en même temps, vous ne vous étiez pas revenu depuis longtemps. Il m'a dit que tu avais quitté le domicile familial à l'âge de seize ans et qu'il ne t'a jamais revu depuis.

— A seize ans ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu vouloir faire à cet âge ? Et pourquoi j'ai voulu couper les ponts si subitement avec lui ? Ça n'a aucun sens, souffla le jeune homme.

— Peut-être que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien, essaya de justifier Natsu. Il m'a avoué que tu étais un ado épris de liberté… Mais je vais demander à Erza de se renseigner un peu sur lui.

— Oui.

Gray avait l'air complètement perdu, il s'était senti suffoquer en présence de Lyon et respirait enfin un peu mieux depuis son départ. Pour quelle raison lui faisait-il un tel effet alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui ? La présence de Natsu à ses côtés l'avait aidé à se détendre un peu plus mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette sensation désagréable.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a dit autre chose avant mon arrivée ? demanda le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers son ami.

Natsu songea à la mère adoptive des deux garçons – Ul – tuée de nombreuses années plus tôt, sans doute bien avant le départ de Gray.

— Non, rien, mentit Natsu.

Il voulait d'abord en parler à Jellal. Peut-être qu'apprendre la mort de sa mère adoptive ne ferait que produire l'inverse de ce qu'il recherchait ? Peut-être que ce souvenir serait trop violent pour lui et qu'il valait mieux le lui cacher encore quelques temps. Natsu ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

— Je m'appelle Gray finalement…, murmura le brun pensif. C'est marrant, je trouve que ce prénom me correspond plutôt bien, d'une drôle de façon. Gray comme gris, la couleur de mes pensées…

C'était aussi la couleur de ses rêves et de ses cauchemars. Bizarrement, les autres couleurs semblaient avoir complètement disparues de son subconscient.

Natsu n'aimait pas quand son ancien patient prononçait des paroles aussi sombres. Il préférait le Gray insouciant qui découvrait les couchers de soleil et les arbres en fleurs. Pourtant, il savait qu'au fond, ce jeune homme parfois candide, n'était pas le vrai Gray. Mais Natsu avait peur de découvrir qui il était véritablement, son passé et la vie qu'il menait avant leur rencontre. Oui cette rencontre avec Lyon faisait prendre conscience au rose que le Gray qu'il aimait n'était peut-être bien qu'une chimère…

— Moi j'aime bien ton prénom, je le trouve… sexy, le taquina Natsu un petit sourire en coin, voulant à tout prix supprimer cette peur irrationnelle de le perdre un jour.

— Sexy, hein ? rétorqua le brun en riant légèrement.

Gray leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réplique imprévisible de Natsu dont il commençait pourtant avoir l'habitude. Bizarrement, cette répartie le détendit immédiatement.

Gray n'était pas gêné par les paroles parfois provocantes de Natsu bien qu'il sache depuis le début que son ancien médecin était homosexuel. Souvent, c'était Gray lui-même qui s'amusait à le taquiner de cette façon. C'était devenu un jeu pour les deux hommes de flirter de cette façon. Flirt qui ne prêtait pas à conséquence.

Sauf que la situation devenait de plus en plus ambigüe entre eux sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte eux-mêmes.

Mais une fois de plus, Natsu permit à Gray de réussir momentanément à oublier cette fin de journée, c'était tout ce que le brun retenait des paroles de son bienfaiteur.

**oOoOo**

Après avoir refermé la porte de la maison de Natsu, le visage de l'argenté s'était refermé d'un seul coup.

Lyon avait retrouvé la trace de son frère disparu le jour où il avait vu son portrait à moitié arraché sur un mur de son quartier. Au départ, il n'avait pas été sûr qu'il s'agît bien de lui mais son regard bleu et franc… il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Lyon s'était alors rendu à l'hôpital de Fairy Tail où on lui avait appris qu'il était ressorti il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela. Lyon avait dû faire du charme à l'infirmière qu'il avait rencontré pour qu'elle lui donne l'adresse du médecin qui l'avait hébergé. Pathétique…

Quand Lyon l'avait enfin eu en face de lui, même si Gray avait beaucoup changé depuis ces neuf années d'absence, l'argenté l'avait bien reconnu et puis la chaîne autour de son cou ne lui laissait aucun doute là-dessus, c'était bien lui.

Il s'était retenu pendant la durée de leur entretien… Son poing se crispa soudainement, blanchissant ses phalanges.

_ « Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne vais pas te lâcher et ce n'est pas ce médecin qui va m'en empêcher… » _songea le jeune homme en regagnant le chemin de sa maison.

Son petit frère avait perdu la mémoire, ce serait plus simple pour Lyon de le récupérer, beaucoup plus simple…, pensa-t-il.

Il s'en alla rapidement de ce quartier qu'il qualifia dédaigneusement de bourgeois même si la maison de ce Natsu Dragneel dénotait par rapport à celles des autres – pour regagner le sien, le plus pauvre de Magnolia…

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Natsu raconta à ses amis réunis autour d'une table de la cafétéria, la visite du frère adoptif de Gray.

— On connait enfin son nom, ça sera plus simple de retrouver son passé depuis son départ de chez lui, avança Jellal.

— Je trouve ça super qu'il y ait finalement quelqu'un qui l'attende quelque part et qui l'aime, se réjouit Lucy. Il doit être soulagé d'avoir une famille.

— Oui c'est vrai mais… une famille c'est un bien grand mot… Sa mère adoptive est morte et je ne lui ai rien dit…, avoua Natsu. Lyon est le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie… de plus ce type semble l'inquiéter pour une raison qu'il ignore.

— Tu as bien fait de ne rien lui dire pour l'instant, le rassura Jellal. Je vais voir comment il réagit à cette première nouvelle, on verra par la suite s'il on peut lui apprendre la mort de sa mère adoptive.

— C'est étrange qu'il n'ait pas lui-même posé la question ? s'interrogea Wendy.

— Il est possible qu'inconsciemment il n'ait pas envie que ce souvenir ressurgisse, suggéra Jellal.

Un silence s'installa entre les amis, chacun imaginant sa propre théorie. Wendy et Lucy se sentaient compatissantes pour ce jeune homme qui semblait avoir tout perdu. Jellal songeait à la manière de traiter ces nouvelles informations pour aider au mieux son patient. Natsu quant à lui songeait à la vie que Gray avait eu jusque-là et se sentit plus proche que jamais du jeune homme. Tous deux avaient perdu leur famille mais alors que Natsu avait eu ses amis pour l'empêcher de sombrer, qui avait aidé Gray ? Erza enfin, même si elle se sentait attristé par le passé tragique du jeune homme, s'inquiétait plutôt pour Natsu qui semblait plus concerné que jamais par ce Gray Fullbuster.

— Erza, tu peux peut-être te renseigner au sujet de Lyon ? demanda Natsu rompant ainsi le silence.

La rousse le regarda de son œil inquisiteur.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…, lui répondit-elle. Natsu ?

— Oui Erza ?

— Il est peut-être temps de réfléchir à l'avenir de cet homme… Gray. Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé son identité et son frère, il n'est plus seul, expliqua la jeune femme.

— Que veux-tu dire Erza ? demanda Jellal incrédule.

— Et bien, ça fait maintenant trois semaines qu'il est chez Natsu et il serait peut-être temps qu'il cherche du travail pour…

— Partir de chez moi, c'est ça ? la coupa Natsu qui lâcha brusquement sa fourchette.

— Il ne va pas rester indéfiniment chez toi, il faudra bien qu'il reprenne sa vie en main, ajouta la jeune femme en plantant son regard noisette dans celui de Natsu dont les prunelles s'étaient brusquement enflammées.

Wendy et Lucy assistaient à l'échange entre leurs deux amis sans oser intervenir de peur d'être prises à partie dans leur dispute. Elles avaient l'habitude de leurs joutes verbales mais celle-ci semblait légèrement différente des autres.

— Il n'est toujours pas stable émotionnellement Erza, intervint Jellal pour apaiser la tension qui flottait dans l'air. Il n'est pas prêt à être lâché dans la nature, surtout s'il est bien un rescapé de Galanthus, ça veut dire qu'il a vu toute sa famille se faire tuer. Et ce traumatisme semble encore aujourd'hui le hanter…

Le psychiatre commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter de la tournure que prenait la conversation entre son ami et sa compagne. Il était bien placé pour savoir que leurs disputes pouvaient très vite dégénérer en vraie bagarre. Et les pupilles enflammées de Natsu face au regard obstiné d'Erza, laissaient présager le pire.

— Rien n'empêche qu'il reste chez moi en tant que colocataire de toute façon, murmura Natsu qui essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir. Je vis seul, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Le jeune homme commençait à se sentir bouillir de l'intérieur, il savait très bien où Erza voulait en venir et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

— Le problème c'est que tu as le béguin pour lui Natsu, je me trompe ? ajouta Erza.

« _Et voilà !_ »

Rouge ! Natsu était rouge écarlate prêt à s'enflammer à la moindre étincelle. Il ne manquait plus grand-chose… et Erza lui offrit cette étincelle sur un plateau.

— Ton silence est éloquent, asséna-t-elle.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport Erza ! Gray est un ami et je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, c'est si dur que ça à comprendre ?! s'énerva Natsu subitement.

— Oui, bien sûr…, marmonna-t-elle sarcastique.

— Tu sais quoi Erza ?! Tu m'emmerdes ! gronda le jeune homme.

Natsu se leva brusquement de sa chaise rouge de colère et s'en alla sans se retourner, mais sa fureur était palpable, tout dans ses gestes faisait état de son humeur massacrante qu'il déchaîna sur la pauvre porte de la cafétéria avant de disparaître derrière elle.

— Natsu ! essaya de le retenir Lucy.

Erza, elle, faisait comme si de rien n'était, dégustant l'air de rien avec appétit une part de fraisier qu'elle aimait se prendre en dessert à la cafétéria. Ses deux amies et son amant la regardèrent fixement jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne prendre conscience de leur regards accusateurs.

— Quoi ? leur demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Jellal soupira. Décidément cette femme avait le don de le faire passer par tous les sentiments possibles et inimaginables. Il fallait absolument qu'il essaye de la raisonner avant que la jeune femme ne détruise ce qu'il restait de son amitié avec Natsu. Le pire c'est qu'elle était tellement persuadée d'être dans le vrai, qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle avait blessé son ami.

**oOoOo**

Ce soir-là, Natsu rentra passablement énervé de sa journée de travail, encore sous le coup de sa conversation désagréable avec Erza. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mêler de sa vie ! Le pensait-elle si stupide qu'il puisse être incapable de faire la part de choses ?! Bien sûr qu'il avait craqué pour Gray, il en avait bien conscience mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser avant tout à sa santé même s'il devait le perdre après ça… Il se sentait blessé que sa meilleure amie ait si peu confiance en lui qu'elle se sente obligée d'intervenir dans sa vie privée.

— Tout va bien Natsu ? demanda Gray en le voyant entrer les sourcils froncés, à la limite de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Natsu le regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Gray. Le rose, touché par son inquiétude, respira profondément avant de lui répondre enfin par un sourire. Un sourire bien moins enjoué qu'habituellement et légèrement crispé, remarqua Gray.

— Ça va mieux maintenant, répondit Natsu. Et toi comment vas-tu ?

L'effet avait été instantané dès que le regard de Natsu s'était posé sur lui. Gray avait le don d'apaiser ce feu qu'il sentait bien trop souvent bouillir en lui, pour en allumer un autre bien plus intense.

Gray haussa des épaules en détournant le regard, visiblement il avait lui aussi passé une mauvaise journée. Le jeune homme avait sans doute encore du mal à assimiler ces nouvelles informations sur sa vie apprises tout juste la veille, songea Natsu.

Le fait est que la solitude avait replongé Gray dans ses angoisses, le jeune homme passant sa journée à cogiter et à essayer de se souvenir plus précisément de son frère et de sa vie passée à ses côtés. Mais encore une fois il avait échoué et son acharnement s'était soldé par une terrible migraine. Ce soir-là, une profonde lassitude se lisait sur son visage. Natsu l'avait rarement vu aussi soucieux.

— J'ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait les déguster devant un film, qu'en dis-tu ? proposa Natsu.

Il voulait que Gray oublie pendant un temps la rencontre avec son frère et puis ça ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui non plus d'oublier sa dispute avec Erza.

— C'est une bonne idée, accepta Gray un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes prirent place côte à côte, très vite rejoints par Happy qui se frotta affectueusement contre son maître.

— C'est demain ton rendez-vous avec Jellal, tu te sens prêt à lui raconter ta rencontre avec ton frère ? demanda Natsu avec inquiétude.

— Je ne sais pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— J'ai peur de découvrir qui je suis vraiment. Je devais être en colère pour quitter ma maison à cet âge là, qui sait ce que j'ai pu faire après ? songea le jeune homme.

— Tu devrais oublier tout ça pour ce soir et te détendre un peu. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin de décompresser, déclara Natsu en se dirigeant vers son petit meuble télé.

— Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital ? demanda Gray qui voyait bien que Natsu lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

Natsu se retourna sur son colocataire qui attendait qu'il se confie, son air inquiet lui fit encore une fois, chaud au cœur.

— J'ai juste eu une divergence d'opinion avec une amie… Tiens j'ai plusieurs vidéos qui pourraient te plaire, changea-t-il de sujet.

— Des vidéos ? répéta Gray incrédule.

— Oui je sais que c'est un peu vieillot comme support, on me le dit souvent mais moi j'aime bien et puis je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de mon vieux magnétoscope qui fonctionne encore très bien, lui avoua Natsu nostalgique.

Comme ça Natsu était du genre nostalgique, pensa Gray avec amusement. Le médecin revint vers le jeune homme qui souriait légèrement et déposa plusieurs films devant lui pour qu'il choisisse. Des films d'aventure essentiellement qui leur permettraient à tous deux d'oublier cette mauvaise journée.

— Ça me va une vidéo, déclara Gray malicieusement en commençant à regarder un à un les boîtiers devant lui.

— J'ai mon week-end complet aussi, ça fait des mois que je l'attends ! Pour fêter ça, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller à l'orphelinat si ça t'intéresse toujours, proposa Natsu ravi de faire découvrir à Gray le lieu où il avait grandi.

Le visage de Gray s'illumina instantanément sous le regard affectueux de Natsu. Ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien de voir les gamins, pensa le rose, ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux…

— Oui volontiers ! accepta Gray enthousiaste.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, les deux hommes oublièrent momentanément leurs soucis.

Un ami, une pizza et un bon film additionnés au ronronnement apaisant d'un chat, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin ce soir-là. Le lendemain serait un autre jour…

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda :** Enfin on connait l'identité du patient « inconnu » ! J'en connais qui vont être content(e)s ! XD N'empêche ça me fait du bien à moi-aussi de pouvoir enfin utiliser son prénom ! ^^

Alors ici, apparition d'un nouveau personnage : Lyon, je crois que certains avaient songé à lui ;) On en apprend plus sur Gray aussi, notamment qu'il s'est enfui de la maison familiale alors qu'il vivait encore avec Lyon, après la mort d'Ul. Que s'est-il passé avec le grand frère ? Et que s'est-il passé après sa fugue ? Quelques mystères de plus à éclaircir mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Le prochain n'arrivera pas avant deux semaines je pense, je ne l'ai pas tout à fait terminé et comme j'ai moins de temps pour écrire...Je ferais mon maximum en tout cas pour ne pas que vous attendiez trop longtemps. :)

A bientôt. ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

**Nda : **Voilà le chapitre 6 après deux semaines d'attente mais un petit jour d'avance sur la date prévue, je surfe sur la mode de la semaine. XD Ce chapitre est bien plus court que les autres mais ce n'est pas plus mal je pense.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me rassurent d'autant plus à ce stade de l'histoire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant et que vous continuerez à me donner votre avis.

**Val, Lola et Orwena** je vous ai répondu sur mon profil. :)

* * *

**Mémoire oubliée**

**oOoOo**

**_Chapitre VI  
_**

******oOoOo**

Le gris, le noir mais surtout le rouge… Cette nuit-là, ses rêves se teintèrent de ce pourpre profond qui rappelle le sang, envahissant chaque recoin de son subconscient. Gray se réveilla en sursaut et ruisselant de sueur. Une violente migraine l'assaillit une nouvelle fois, elles étaient de plus en plus récurrentes ces derniers temps. Quand son regard jusque-là embrumé se concentra sur son environnement, il vit la lumière filtrer à travers les lames de son volet. Gray peina à se lever et sa démarche vacillante faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. _Respirer_… Son cœur battait avec acharnement dans sa poitrine, encore sous l'effet de la violence de ces images qui l'avaient hantées la nuit durant.

Gray ouvrit le volet puis la fenêtre en grand. Ses poumons se remplirent de l'air iodé et bienfaisant que chargeait la brise matinale. Ses yeux se perdirent sur l'horizon du levant, le soleil émergeait des profondeurs de l'océan, offrant à son regard la plus belle des palettes. Rien n'à voir avec la couleur du sang, non, ce spectacle était à la hauteur d'un des plus grands chefs-d'œuvre de l'art du siècle dernier.

Gray put se détendre enfin. Et quand il repensa à son programme de la journée, il oublia enfin ses cauchemars, les rangeant au plus loin dans un recoin de sa tête. Il savait que ce ne serait qu'un répit pour lui mais cette journée qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre était bien trop importante pour la gâcher de ses démons intérieurs. Car ce jour-là, lui et Natsu allaient se rendre à l'orphelinat de Fairy Tail. Ils passeraient du temps avec une ribambelle d'enfants et Gray oublierait ses idées noires.

Le brun respira une nouvelle fois à pleins poumons, se recomposa un visage qu'il se voulait serein, avant de finalement sortir de sa chambre.

******oOoOo**

Ce premier week-end de colocation était l'occasion pour les deux hommes de s'oxygéner et de se détendre même si chacun de leur côté, Gray et Natsu avaient quelques soucis en tête. Le médecin avait vu le matin même aux informations qu'une nouvelle attaque avait été lancée dans le nord du pays, tuant plusieurs centaines de personnes. Bien sûr, il s'était bien gardé de le dire à Gray qui avait bien assez à faire de son côté. Natsu était inquiet, les attaques étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ces dernières semaines et même si Magnolia était plus ou moins épargnée depuis la voiture piégée deux mois plus tôt, il avait peur que la fatalité les rattrape et que quelque chose ne leur tombe sur le coin de la figure d'ici peu.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers l'établissement qui recueillait les orphelins d'une grande partie de la ville, Gray et Natsu profitèrent de la douceur pour prendre leur temps et flâner dans les rues où quelques badauds se dirigeaient vers le centre ville. C'était la première véritable sortie de Gray depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital. Avec le travail de Natsu, celui-ci n'avait pu l'emmener nulle part et comme sa santé était encore fragile, le médecin lui avait demandé de ne pas sortir sans lui, à part pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Après quelques minutes d'un long silence, Gray se risqua à le briser, mettant fin momentanément aux interrogations du médecin.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien Natsu ? Tu as l'air soucieux…

Le rose se tourna vers lui et lui offrit son grand sourire, rassurant immédiatement son compagnon. Gray aimait ce sourire chaleureux qui lui permettait d'oublier pendant quelques instants son amnésie. Et puis depuis sa rencontre avec son frère il en avait besoin plus que jamais.

— Oui je vais bien, je pensais juste à cette journée qui nous attend. Je suis heureux qu'on puisse aller tous les deux à l'orphelinat, déclara Natsu.

— Moi aussi, répondit Gray en lui rendant son sourire.

L'orphelinat de Fairy Tail, situé juste à côté de l'hôpital du même nom, était abrité dans une vieille bâtisse, ancien manoir du dernier siècle, et entouré d'un vaste parc qui devait se transformer en une formidable aire de jeux pour des enfants en pleine santé.

Quand ils pénétrèrent par le portail en fer forgé, ils furent immédiatement accueillis par un homme jovial d'une quarantaine d'années.

— Natsu ! s'exclama l'homme visiblement heureux de le voir.

— Salut Macao ! lui répondit le jeune homme en lui faisant une accolade. Comment va Roméo ?

— Il prend ses cours très au sérieux ! Il veut vraiment devenir un bon médecin, tout comme toi ! plaisanta l'homme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Natsu sourit à cette nouvelle tout en repoussant sa main. Roméo, le fils de Macao, vouait une véritable admiration à Natsu qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. Le rose avait toujours ressenti beaucoup d'affection pour ce garçon et de savoir que grâce à lui, Roméo voulait aider les gens, rendait plutôt fier le médecin.

— Je suis content de l'apprendre. Au fait, je te présente Gray.

L'homme serra vigoureusement la main du brun avant de les conduire dans le hall, richement décoré de créations bariolées en tout genre. Dessins, guirlandes et autres marionnettes rendaient cet accueil aussi chaleureux que possible pour permettre aux enfants de se sentir en confiance dès leur arrivée.

— Eh Wakaba ! Regarde qui vient nous rendre visite ! s'écria Macao en se dirigeant vers une silhouette qui semblait s'activer au rangement.

— Mais c'est le gamin ! s'exclama l'homme avec un gros cigare éteint planté entre ses dents. Alors tu viens voir les monstres ?

Le dénommé Wakaba secoua énergiquement Natsu comme un prunier. Le comportement excessif des deux hommes amusa Gray qui comprit pourquoi Natsu avait une personnalité autant à part, s'il avait été élevé en partie par ces deux hurluberlus.

— Oui et j'aimerais leur présenter quelqu'un, leur annonça Natsu en se tournant vers Gray.

A l'étonnement des deux jeunes hommes qui ne saisirent pas l'allusion, les deux aînés se lancèrent un regard amusé avant de les conduire ensemble dans une grande salle où des enfants étaient réunis par petits groupes. Certains jouaient tandis que d'autres se faisaient des messes basses semblant partager le plus important des secrets. Mais quand les quatre hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle, tout ce petit monde se figea et des cris de joie retentirent soudainement dans une joyeuse cacophonie.

— Natsu ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'une ribambelle de gamins se précipita sur lui. Gray s'écarta devant la déferlante et s'amusa du succès évident de son ami avec les bambins. Une petite fille qui avait atterri dans les bras de Natsu regarda Gray sans ciller puis se tourna à nouveau vers le médecin.

— C'est qui le monsieur avec toi ?

— C'est Gray… Un ami, le présenta-t-il.

— C'est ton chéri ? demanda la petite fille faisant rire les autres enfants et rougir Gray jusqu'aux oreilles.

Natsu ne sut pas comment réagir face à la spontanéité de la petite. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes, certes, mais que cette petite fille le mentionne devant tout le monde le gênait un peu, surtout devant des enfants qui ne comprenaient sans doute pas comment deux garçons pouvaient être amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais visiblement, vu leurs mines réjouies et mutines, cette pensée ne semblait pas les déranger le moins du monde. Gray en revanche, s'il avait pu s'insérer dans un trou de souris, l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

— Asuka, voyons ! la gronda gentiment une jeune femme aux longs cheveux et affublée d'un chapeau de cow-boy. Ça ne se fait pas de demander ce genre de chose !

— Ce n'est pas grave Bisca…, la rassura Natsu en lui faisant une bise au passage.

La jeune femme gênée et la mine sincèrement contrite, se tourna vers Gray.

— Ne faites pas attention à ma fille, elle est un peu… curieuse, s'excusa-t-elle auprès du jeune homme qui avait repris tant bien que mal contenance.

— Ce n'est rien, la rassura Gray. Bonjour Asuka.

La petite fille fixa avec insistance le brun qui lui souriait puis se tourna à nouveau vers Natsu.

— Il est beau ton chéri, rétorqua-t-elle tout naturellement.

— Asuka ! la gronda une nouvelle fois sa maman désespérée par le côté sans gêne de sa fille.

Mais le mal était fait, les deux hommes arboraient à ce moment-là tous deux une belle teinte écarlate faisant rire de plus belle tous les enfants réunis autour d'eux sans oublier Macao et Wakaba qui faisaient retentir leurs rires éclatant d'une voix grave.

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, les deux hommes passèrent l'après-midi avec les enfants, jouant tour à tour avec eux dans le parc ou faisant des activités manuelles : dessin, peinture ou pâte à modeler. Gray eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de succès avec les petits animaux qu'il avait créés à l'aide de la pâte molle. Et le fait est que le jeune homme, à sa plus grande surprise et à celle de Natsu, était particulièrement doué pour le modelage, son succès se répandant comme une traînée de poudre à l'ensemble des enfants ainsi qu'au personnel encadrant, chacun voulant l'effigie de son animal préféré.

Natsu lui fit ensuite visiter les endroits où il aimait jouer avec ses amis, en les illustrant d'anecdotes plus savoureuses les unes que les autres. Visiblement, le médecin était un sacré garnement à cette époque et semblait en être fier.

Les deux hommes repartirent enfin exténués mais comblés et le cœur léger de cette folle après-midi.

— Il semblerait que tu sois un véritable artiste, s'extasia Natsu en contemplant les yeux pétillants, le petit dragon que Gray lui avait modelé.

Ils venaient tout juste de franchir le lourd portail de l'établissement et marchaient tranquillement en direction de la maison de Natsu. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin mais le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel leur permettant de savourer la balade.

— Oui il semblerait…, répondit le brun songeur. C'est étrange de le découvrir de cette façon.

Gray regarda pensivement ses deux mains. Il se demandait si le métier qu'il faisait avant l'attentat n'était pas lié à ce talent. En tout cas, il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de très important sur lui. Il en restait beaucoup d'autres à découvrir mais c'était un bon début.

— J'adore ce dragon ! s'exclama Natsu en pleine extase devant sa précieuse figurine. Je vais le mettre avec les autres, dans ma vitrine aux trésors !

Gray s'amusa une nouvelle fois par cette facette juvénile de Natsu qui ressortait à la moindre occasion.

— C'est amusant cet attrait que tu as pour les dragons, le taquina Gray.

Le visage du jeune médecin se referma aussitôt, effaçant le large sourire et les yeux pétillants qu'il avait la seconde d'avant.

— Quand j'étais petit, c'est comme ça que je voyais mon père : comme un dragon redoutable mais protégeant son petit au péril de sa vie, révéla Natsu. Mais il semblerait que mon dragon ait été fait de verre…

— Natsu…

Le rose fit à nouveau son sourire à Gray mais ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse, serrant le cœur du brun. Natsu avait beau le cacher la plupart du temps, son triste passé le marquait toujours et semblait le hanter encore par moment.

— Les enfants t'ont adoré tu sais ! changea-t-il de sujet soudainement.

— Peut-être mais pas autant que toi ! Ils te vouent un véritable culte, fit remarquer Gray avec amusement.

Gray ne voulait pas insister, si Natsu avait un jour besoin de se confier à lui, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Et puis le brun avait du mal à supporter quand son ancien médecin semblait si triste. C'était égoïste et il le savait mais il avait besoin de sa force, de sa bonne humeur apparente pour se reconstruire.

******oOoOo**

Cette sortie avait fait beaucoup de bien à Gray qui, outre la découverte d'un talent ignoré jusque-là, avait passé un moment très agréable en compagnie de ces enfants. Il était éberlué par leur incroyable courage malgré l'abandon ou la perte de leurs parents et leur capacité à pouvoir continuer à s'amuser entre eux malgré la guerre qui menaçait. Cet attachement qu'ils ressentaient les uns pour les autres, était leur force, Gray en était convaincu.

De plus, il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de Natsu ce jour-là, une profonde générosité caractérisait le jeune homme et Gray se mit à admirer d'autant plus son bienfaiteur qui malgré son passé douloureux, continuait à venir s'occuper de ces enfants sans famille dès qu'il le pouvait. Gray était heureux que la providence ait placé cet homme exceptionnel sur sa route.

— Merci de m'avoir emmené Natsu.

Le jeune homme lui fit une petite accolade amicale en retour. Leur regard se croisa au moment où Natsu le relâchait. Encore une fois, le rose sentit une impression de déjà vu, furtive mais qui l'intrigua particulièrement. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà croisé Gray par le passé…, se demanda-t-il troublé.

Après un instant de réflexion, il se concentra à nouveau sur la réalité du présent.

— Ça m'a fait du bien à moi aussi tu sais, finit-il par avouer à Gray. Je m'étais promis de venir les voir le plus souvent possible mais… avec cette guerre j'ai peu de temps libre.

Natsu était désolé de ne pas pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Permettre à ces enfants d'oublier un temps soit peu la cruauté de leur quotidien.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils comprennent que tu es quelqu'un d'indispensable pour tous ces blessés, le rassura Gray.

Involontairement, les deux hommes s'étaient éloignés plus que prévu du quartier de l'hôpital. Ils ne s'en rendirent compte qu'une fois arrivés devant une barrière les empêchant d'aller plus loin dans leur progression.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gray curieux de savoir pour quelle raison on ne pouvait aller au-delà dans la ville.

Natsu se figea un instant avant de jeter un œil vers Gray, compatissant.

— C'est le quartier ouest, celui dans lequel on t'a retrouvé…

— Oh… Et pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller ? s'enquit Gray en fixant l'horizon.

— Sans doute à cause de bâtiments instables. C'est pour protéger les habitants. Ils n'ont sans doute pas eu le temps de tout sécuriser. Il y a tellement à faire…

Gray regarda pensif les ruines qu'il devinait au loin. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans ce quartier quand la voiture avait explosé ? Etait-il en visite chez un ami ? Y travaillait-il ? Ou peut-être y vivait-il… Un flash apparut devant lui, bref mais assez précis pour que le jeune homme se sente vaciller brusquement.

— Gray ! s'exclama Natsu en le retenant de tomber.

Le jeune homme paniqué se teint machinalement le crâne en proie à une douleur fulgurante.

— C'est… ce n'est rien, tenta-t-il de le rassurer en s'accrochant à l'épaule de Natsu.

Le brun avait maintenant la tête qui tournait et semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

— Viens t'asseoir un moment.

Natsu l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans un petit parc pour enfants où les deux hommes prirent place sur un banc.

— Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta Natsu.

— Ça va mieux, ne t'en fais pas.

Mais le visage d'une pâleur extrême de Gray ne rassura aucunement Natsu.

— T'es blanc comme un linge et tu trembles… Dès que tu peux marcher je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour passer quelques examens.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est juste que… j'ai cru… enfin je n'en suis pas sûr mais j'ai cru revivre l'explosion, avoua Gray.

Natsu le regarda incrédule. Sa mémoire essaierait-elle une nouvelle fois de resurgir sans crier gare ?

— Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda le médecin.

Gray se concentra sur les images qui avaient si rapidement traversées son esprit.

— Je m'entends dire à des personnes devant moi : « N'y allez pas c'est un piège ! » Puis il y a une explosion… je me retrouve projeté et ensuite c'est le trou noir…

Gray se frictionna les tempes pour faire disparaître la migraine.

— J'ai l'impression que je connaissais ces personnes Natsu…, ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme paraissait complètement bouleversé par sa vision. Etait-ce possible que Gray ait été au courant de ce qu'il se tramait le jour de l'explosion ? Mais pour quelle raison… Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été bien plus impliqué dans cet attentat qu'un simple passant malchanceux ?

Natsu était réellement inquiet par cette nouvelle résurgence de la mémoire de Gray. Il fallait qu'il contacte Jellal au plus vite pour lui donner ses premières impressions. Mais en attendant, seul le bien-être de son ami comptait. Il prit donc encore une fois la décision de ne pas lui faire part de ses doutes. Il était probable que Gray se sente coupable d'un fait dont il ne savait rien, autant ne pas l'y encourager, songea Natsu.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton imagination…, supposa-t-il. Ta mémoire doit être en train de revenir bribe par bribe. Enfin, seul Jellal pourra te le confirmer.

Gray était encore sous le coup de sa vision et ne semblait pas avoir entendu Natsu.

— Nous devrions rentrer maintenant, proposa le rose de plus en plus soucieux.

— Non !

Gray se rendit compte trop tard du ton agressif de sa réponse. Il regarda Natsu horrifié qui lui, le fixait d'un air surpris.

— Gray, tu es sûr que…

Le brun se prit la tête entre ses mains. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?! Ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas de s'énerver ainsi et surtout pas contre Natsu qui était si bon avec lui.

Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude avant de plonger son regard terne dans celui de son ancien médecin.

— Je suis désolé Natsu, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'ai l'impression que ces personnes sont mortes à cause de moi, murmura-t-il.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux devant la détresse du jeune homme. Il avait peine à l'imaginer capable de vouloir du mal à qui que ce soit. Mais pourtant il comprenait ses doutes. Ça lui ressemblait bien de ressentir de la culpabilité et même s'il le souhaitait plus que tout, Natsu n'avait aucun véritable argument lui affirmant le contraire.

— D'après ce que tu leur as dit, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui s'est passé, tenta de le rassurer Natsu malgré tout. Tu as voulu les sauver, j'en suis sûr.

Le rose passa un bras autour des épaules de Gray et le serra contre lui.

Malgré cette étreinte, l'amnésique avait à nouveau cette mine froncée. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas s'étendre d'avantage sur ce souvenir, enfin s'il s'agissait bien d'un souvenir…

— J'aimerais qu'on continue de marcher si tu veux bien. Je voudrais visiter Magnolia. Peut-être que certaines choses me reviendront…

— On peut y aller demain aussi, proposa Natsu de plus en plus inquiet par sa lassitude.

Gray soupira en baissant la tête puis s'obligea à respirer profondément en fermant les yeux. Jellal lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'il était angoissé, une bonne respiration l'aiderait à se détendre.

— Non je crois que c'est maintenant ou jamais, répondit Gray en se relevant prudemment du banc.

— Comme tu veux mais dès que je vois que tu te sens mal à nouveau, on rentre illico et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire ! exigea Natsu.

— Bien chef ! répondit Gray voulant détendre ainsi l'atmosphère.

— Ouais… je préfère ça. Ou maître c'est bien aussi, le taquina Natsu un sourire en coin.

— Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin non plus…, le rabroua gentiment Gray.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur marche tranquille à travers les rues de Magnolia. Natsu gardait un œil discret sur le brun qui marchait à côté de lui. Même si son visage avait repris des couleurs, sa mine demeurait soucieuse.

Gray réussit finalement à mettre de côté momentanément sa vision devant les ruines du quartier ouest, et s'émerveilla devant l'architecture splendide de la cathédrale Cardia, joyaux de la ville. Ils bifurquèrent au détour d'une ruelle dont les maisons de torchis faisaient l'une des plus grandes richesses historiques de Magnolia. Mais pas un seul détail, pas une seule maison, pas la moindre échoppe ou taverne ne rappela quoique ce soit à Gray.

Natsu remarqua sa déception. Que pouvait-il faire pour lui enlever cette fine ridule qui se formait quand le jeune homme était soucieux ? Une idée soudaine lui vint à l'esprit.

— Allons par là ! l'entraina-t-il en le tirant par le bras.

— Natsu pas si vite !

Le rose s'arrêta brusquement devant une minuscule boutique à l'enseigne tordue et à la façade défraichie. Son sourire le fit encore une fois ressembler à un bambin devant un magasin de jouets. Le fait est qu'il n'était pas très loin de la vérité puisque quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, Gray se rendit compte qu'ils étaient chez un glacier.

— Natsu ! s'exclama un vieil homme barbu de très petite taille qui dépassait à peine du comptoir.

— Salut le vieux je te présente Gray ! Gray je te présente le vieux Yajima, le meilleur glacier de la ville !

_Le vieux ?_ Gray regardait Natsu abasourdi comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ce dernier agita sa main devant son visage voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas jusqu'à ce que Gray lui fasse un grand sourire les yeux brillants. Sans savoir pourquoi Natsu se mit à rougir furieusement.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant ? bougonna-t-il en pensant que Gray se payait sa tête.

— C'est juste que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'étonner ! Quand je te regarde là, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer que c'est le même homme qui s'est occupé de moi avec autant de sérieux alors que j'étais gravement blessé, lui avoua-t-il.

— Je dois le prendre comment ? s'offusqua Natsu vexé.

Visiblement, Gray ne s'exprimait pas de la plus claire des façons, à son grand désarroi.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que…, j'aime bien cette facette de ta personnalité, ça me fait du bien. Ça me fait oublier tout le reste, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Natsu détourna brusquement le regard, gêné par le compliment de cet homme qu'il aimait tant mais à qui il se refusait de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Bon sang, s'il n'arrêtait pas de rougir comme une adolescente amoureuse, il se ferait vite démasquer !

— Tu aimes quel parfum ? demanda Natsu pour changer de sujet sans penser une seule minute que Gray serait bien incapable de répondre à cette question puisqu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Pourtant le brun ne s'offusqua pas de sa maladresse et regarda attentivement les couleurs attractives des différentes crèmes glacées puis leurs noms.

— Tu peux en prendre plusieurs comme ça tu goûteras, lui suggéra Natsu.

— Je vais prendre ces deux-là, choisit le brun en montrant la fraise et la vanille.

— Très bon choix ! Je vais prendre la même chose mais avec une boule de chocolat en plus et une de noix de coco. Ah, et aussi du chocolat fondu par-dessus avec de la chantilly !

— C'est tout ? se moqua Gray.

— Et encore, je me retiens parce que t'es là ! rétorqua Natsu très sérieusement.

En ressortant de l'échoppe du glacier avec leur cône, les deux hommes tombèrent nez à nez sur Lyon. Le jeune homme portait des vêtements sales et usés à la stupéfaction de Natsu, une boîte à outils d'une main et un seau et un balai de l'autre. Son visage était las mais quand il remarqua Gray et Natsu, il sembla surpris de les croiser et paressait même gêné.

— Bonjour Gray. Docteur…

— Appelez-moi Natsu, lui demanda le médecin qui n'aimait pas être nommé ainsi en dehors de l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur, pendant ses congés, il était simplement Natsu, d'ailleurs il avait rangé soigneusement son stéthoscope dans sa trousse qui l'attendait chez lui.

Gray fixait son aîné mais personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qui traversait son esprit à cet instant.

— Je vois que tu aimes toujours la fraise et la vanille, Ul nous en achetait souvent, remarqua Lyon en regardant la glace de son frère.

— Qui ? demande Gray en tiquant sur le nom que venait de prononcer Lyon.

Bizarrement, en entendant ce prénom, Gray ressentit un étrange sentiment dans son cœur : de la nostalgie mêlée à de la tristesse.

L'argenté regarda interrogatif Natsu qui lui faisait de gros yeux. Alors que le rose était persuadé que Lyon allait poursuivre sur sa lancée sans prendre en compte son avertissement silencieux, il fut surpris quand l'aîné changea de sujet.

— Je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, déclara le jeune homme pour couper court à la conversation. Gray j'aimerais qu'on se voie la semaine prochaine si tu es d'accord.

Le brun regarda Natsu avant de répondre.

— D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement sans grande conviction.

— Très bien, je vous appellerai avant. J'ai été content de te revoir Gray, avoua Lyon de son regard perçant.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna devant le regard troublé de Gray. _Ul_… Pourquoi ce nom lui serrait autant le cœur ? Pour quelle raison Lyon s'était-il interrompu brusquement sans répondre à sa question ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend…, murmura-t-il.

— Comme il l'a dit il est pressé, répondit Natsu.

Gray se tourna vers son ami qui s'attaquait déjà à la gaufrette de son cône alors que lui n'avait toujours pas entamé sa deuxième boule de glace qui commençait à couler le long de sa main. Mais Gray semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

— Je ne parle pas de ça mais de ce nom qu'il a prononcé, Ul…

— C'est peut-être une vieille amie, hasarda Natsu soudainement nerveux.

Décidément, le rose ne supportait pas de lui mentir. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature mais le risque de lui avouer maintenant la mort de sa mère adoptive était bien trop grand. Gray était trop fragile et le malaise qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt en était la preuve.

— On devrait rentrer maintenant, proposa Natsu.

— Oui.

Bizarrement Gray n'insista pas, sentant qu'il n'était pas prêt à connaître l'identité de cette femme. Il sentait qu'il en avait été très proche mais en même temps, il craignait de connaître le lien qui les unissait.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent silencieux accompagnant le soleil qui commençait doucement sa lente descente.

******oOoOo**

Gray eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, réfléchissant sans cesse à cette personne, Ul. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression qu'il s'agissait bien plus que d'une simple vieille amie ? Quel était ce lien qu'il sentait si important ?

De son côté, le sommeil de Natsu fut très agité, si bien qu'il se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit en sueur et tremblant.

— Bordel…, murmura-t-il encore troublé par son dernier rêve.

Pour la énième fois, Natsu avait rêvé de la disparition de Lisanna qui, malgré tous ses efforts, continuait à le hanter régulièrement. Mais contrairement à ses cauchemars précédents, Gray s'y trouvait aussi… Pourquoi l'avait-il intégré dans ce rêve ?

« Ça ne peut tout de même pas être lui… » songea-t-il.

Il secoua la tête en se convaincant que la journée complète passée aux côtés de Gray avait sans doute influencée son rêve. Natsu se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea à la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. Il s'aspergea abondamment le visage d'eau glacée pour faire retomber la tension puis se regarda un moment dans le miroir, se frictionnant énergiquement les joues.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce fameux jour ? pensa-t-il. Des années et pourtant, la même douleur lui tordait les entrailles.

Natsu songea à se préparer une tisane, il était sûr qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir sans ça. Quand il passa dans le couloir, il vit que la porte de Gray était entrouverte. Le cœur battant le jeune homme passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier s'il dormait bien. Enfin, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il tenta de se convaincre… Son cœur s'arrêta quand il reconnut la silhouette du brun étendue sur les draps… et complètement nue.

_Merde !_

Natsu déglutit difficilement et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, pénétra dans la chambre interdite. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et regarda fasciné le corps étendu tel une statue de glace. Une peau blanche et luisante sous l'éclat de la lune… Gray n'avait pas fermé les volets et la nuit claire l'éclairait d'une douce lumière. Natsu avait envie de le toucher mais il s'obligea à rester raisonnable. Au lieu de cela il resta plusieurs minutes, simplement à le contempler. La poitrine de Gray se soulevait lentement, laissant un souffle léger s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le rose vagabonda son regard à travers les traits fins de son visage, le creux de sa gorge, les lignes de ses abdos saillants jusqu'à la naissance de sa virilité qu'il finit par regarder avec envie. Natsu sentit tous ses sens s'embraser et avant de commettre l'irréparable, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre de Gray. Une fois la porte refermée, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la terrasse et s'emplit les poumons d'air, se calmant doucement… en vain.

******oOoOo**

Gray se réveilla en sursaut. Quand il alluma la petite lampe à côté de son lit, il ne vit rien d'étrange dans sa chambre. Pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir senti la présence de quelqu'un… Avait-il rêvé ?

Encore à moitié endormi, Gray se rallongea sur les draps et rejoignit les songes quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

**Nda :** Voilou ! Alors votre avis ?

Une petite facette de la personnalité de Natsu est révélée ici, ça me paraissait important de conserver ce côté juvénile que j'aime beaucoup et qui fait partie du personnage.

Gray semble se souvenir de l'attentat dont il a été la victime, est-il vraiment responsable de l'explosion...?

Une fin un peu plus pimentée avec un Natsu qui reluque sans vergogne Gray dormant dans le plus simple appareil ! XD Présage d'un prochain chapitre encore un peu plus épicé ? A voir… :)

Le chapitre 7 sera posté le 2 août prochain ! A bientôt


	8. Chapitre 7

**Nda : **Voilà enfin la suite ! Dans le chapitre précédent, Gray découvrait l'orphelinat où Natsu a grandi. Accessoirement, il apprenait également qu'il est doué pour le modelage mais surtout qu'il se souvient en partie de l'explosion dont il a été victime...

Comme j'ai dû redécouper ce chapitre, l'évènement normalement important ici bascule dans le suivant. Mais vous aurez droit malgré tout à quelques informations que je n'avais pas prévu de vous donner tout de suite. Et on dit merci au redécoupage ! XD

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Mémoire oubliée**

**oOoOo**

**_Chapitre VII  
_**

******oOoOo**

Il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans. Celui-là était de ceux que Gray aurait préféré avoir derrière lui plutôt que devant. Habillé depuis près d'une heure, il ne tenait pas en place, faisant des allées et venues de sa chambre à la cuisine dans laquelle Natsu s'activait à tout préparer – et de la cuisine à la terrasse où il se grillait cigarettes sur cigarettes au grand désarroi de son colocataire qui commençait à voir d'un mauvais œil, cette addiction à la nicotine.

Alors que Gray avait le regard plongé sur l'océan au loin qui se teintait d'une douce lumière orangée, Natsu le rejoignit inquiet par son comportement de ces derniers jours.

— Gray, tu fumes trop, lui reprocha-t-il en lui enlevant la cigarette de la bouche avant de l'écraser impitoyablement dans le cendrier.

— Oui, tu as raison, déclara Gray tout en regardant d'un œil absent le sacrifice de son précieux exutoire.

Depuis le coup de téléphone de Lyon deux jours plus tôt – depuis qu'il savait que son frère allait dîner avec eux, Gray n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil. Malgré la fatigue, son angoisse était trop grande et ces deux derniers jours, il les vivait à bout de nerfs. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état à la seule idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que son frère aîné ? Pourquoi… Il en connaissait en partie la raison même si l'autre restait obscure. Lyon avait ce quelque chose d'inquiétant qui laissait entrevoir une relation plus que compliquée entre les deux frères avant la fugue de Gray à l'âge de seize ans. Mais si l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui l'angoissait bel et bien au point de l'empêcher de dormir, s'ajoutait à cela une autre inquiétude qui occupait de plus en plus ses pensées ces derniers jours.

Le médecin se tourna vers lui, le sentant paniquer à vue d'œil. Il le scruta du regard voulant trouver la réponse sur son visage mais Gray semblait à des années lumières de là.

— Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Natsu. Tout se passera bien et je serais là.

Le jeune homme pensait que la seule préoccupation de Gray était Lyon et le malaise qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Le jeune médecin ne se doutait pas une seule seconde du tourment qui envahissait réellement son protégé.

— C'est vrai que le fait de le voir me rend un peu nerveux…, avoua l'amnésique. Mais il y a autre chose à laquelle je pense depuis quelques jours.

Gray semblait réfléchir intensément à la question, son angoisse transpirait à vue d'œil. Mais Natsu attendit patiemment que son ami ne s'ouvre à lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perdu et inquiet. Pas de cette manière en tout les cas.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me souvenir de mon passé, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Natsu posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, pensant que ses cauchemars étaient liés à son état d'esprit actuel, surtout depuis qu'il avait eu cette vision de l'attentat du quartier ouest. Le médecin avait bien senti que depuis ce jour, Gray n'était plus le même. Il était de plus en plus replié sur lui-même, le regard le plus souvent perdu dans le vague. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient plus régulières aussi. Natsu l'avait même surpris trois jours plus tôt – alors qu'il regardait les informations à la télévision, se mettre dans une colère noire, en apprenant la destruction d'une ville à l'est du pays. Le médecin ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, la haine dans son regard lui avait même donné des frissons dans le dos. Le conflit qui opposait Fiore et Folia semblait le toucher bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et l'animer d'une rancœur tenace.

Natsu aurait voulu avoir la capacité de pénétrer à l'intérieur de son esprit et de trouver la façon de l'apaiser, mais seul Jellal était capable de le sonder de cette manière. Pourtant Gray lui donnait bien du fil à retordre. Le psychiatre avait confié à son ami que si l'esprit de son patient continuait à faire barrage, il pourrait ne jamais recouvrer la mémoire. Natsu aurait souhaité être d'une plus grande aide mais malheureusement ses seules compétences lui permettaient de soigner les blessures du corps et non celles de l'esprit.

— Je comprends que ça te fasse peur…, commença-t-il.

— Bien sûr ça me fait peur de savoir qui j'étais réellement avant ce jour mais…, l'interrompit soudainement le brun comme s'il reprenait le fil naturel de ses pensées. Ce qui me fait vraiment peur c'est qu'une fois que je me souviendrais de tout, je devrais m'en aller. Je devrais quitter cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

Gray se tourna vers son ami les yeux brillants. Natsu vit avec inquiétude la peine se refléter dans son regard. Cet aveu lui faisait chaud au cœur certes, mais le lui brisa encore plus. Oui Gray partirait et lui non plus cette idée ne l'enchantait guère mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser de peur de plonger dans la mélancolie.

— Je suppose…, marmonna Natsu un pincement au cœur.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'attacher autant à lui. Même s'il était tombé sous le charme de Gray depuis pratiquement leur première rencontre, à la seule idée d'être séparé de son ancien patient avec lequel il était devenu si proche, Natsu sentait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir…, ajouta le brun sans voir le trouble de son ami.

— Tu sais… en ce qui me concerne, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, proposa le rose. Même une fois ta mémoire revenue. Mais je doute que tu le veuilles toi aussi à ce moment-là.

Gray soupira, puis il prit machinalement une cigarette dans le paquet qui reposait sur la petite table de la terrasse mais Natsu posa la main sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher une nouvelle fois. Quelque chose passa dans leurs regards quand ils se croisèrent. Comme si à cet instant, il n'y avait nul besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent inconsciemment, matérialisant ce nouveau stade dans leur relation qui semblait voir le jour.

— Je ne pense pas que j'aurais envie de partir…, avoua Gray pensif en caressant de son pouce le dos de la main de son ami. J'ai l'impression que ma place est ici Natsu. Je ne me vois pas vivre autre part… avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le rose le dévisagea surpris par sa confidence. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ? Si Gray n'était pas plus clair dans ses paroles, Natsu avait peur de finir par se faire de fausses idées, surtout s'il continuait à lui caresser la main de cette manière, chose qu'il ne semblait même pas remarquer lui-même. Le brun pouvait se montrer parfois tellement spontané sans penser une seule fois aux conséquences de ses paroles ou de ses gestes. Mais pour Natsu, cet aveu que Gray venait de lui faire, sonnait comme une déclaration et il voulait chasser cette pensée aussi vite que possible avant qu'elle n'imprègne définitivement son cœur. De plus, ce contact intime lui faisait perdre pieds, se sentant bientôt proche de se laisser emporter par son désir.

— Tu ne devrais pas me dire des choses pareilles aussi naturellement Gray. Tu oublies que je suis…

— Homosexuel ? l'interrompit Gray. Oui je le sais et alors ?

Que lui arrivait-il si soudainement, pourquoi le regard de Gray le transperçait de cette manière ? Sa sincérité était désarmante. Et sa main qui continuait à se resserrer autour de la sienne…

— Gray… Tu ne devrais pas…, bafouilla Natsu.

L'amnésique le fixa intensément de ses prunelles bleues, les plongeant au plus profond de celles de son vis-à-vis. Comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Le rose se sentit mis à nu et vulnérable face à l'intensité de ce regard. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, il risquait d'un moment à l'autre de commettre quelque chose d'irréparable. Il se sentait lentement défaillir et avait comme l'impression que le temps se figeait autour d'eux. Natsu ne voyait plus le couché du soleil dans l'océan ou les caillebotis de la terrasse, ni même les lumières des lampadaires. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Gray et ses grands yeux qui le fixaient sans relâche. Seuls face à l'immensité du monde.

— Gray…, murmura-t-il en voyant que le brun s'approchait de lui lentement.

Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, les deux hommes furent interrompus soudainement par des coups frappés à la porte. Gray et Natsu se regardèrent visiblement surpris de ce qu'ils avaient été sur le point de faire. Leurs joues se colorèrent presque simultanément en s'en rendant compte peu à peu. Ils prirent conscience en même temps que leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés tels deux amants. Ils se lâchèrent brusquement comme s'ils étaient coupables d'un quelconque crime.

— On devrait aller ouvrir…, murmura Natsu encore retourné par ce moment de profonde intimité avec son ami.

Le médecin dut respirer une grande bouffée d'air pour se reprendre, son col lui serrait le cou si bien qu'il se sentait comme oppressé, même s'il se doutait bien que son t-shirt n'était en rien responsable à son état. Il jeta un œil discret sur le jeune homme à côté de lui qu'il avait failli embrasser, qu'il avait tant voulu embrasser. Il semblait lui aussi troublé. Que se serait-il passé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus ? Mais l'heure n'était plus aux questionnements ni même aux regrets.

Gray quant à lui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, se sentait déçu, privé de quelque chose dont il ressentait le besoin. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il s'était senti si subitement attiré par Natsu. Était-ce le fait de connaître son homosexualité qui l'avait poussé à envisager un tel rapprochement ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait bien avec lui et qu'il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie.

Toutefois, il reprit peu à peu conscience de la personne qu'il était sur le point de rencontrer une nouvelle fois : Lyon Vastia, son frère. Un retour à la réalité bien plus brutal que prévu.

Gray acquiesça alors que son ami attendait sa réaction mais en voyant son visage aux pommettes rougies, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce dû à l'échange avec Natsu ou bien la peur qui le tenaillait de revoir son aîné ? Sans doute un savant mélange des deux…

******oOoOo**

Après s'être extrait du regard magnétique de Gray, Natsu se rendit jusqu'à la porte où il ouvrit à Lyon Vastia qui attendait patiemment sur le seuil. L'argenté revêtait le même vêtement que lors de sa première venue. Sans doute n'en avait-il pas d'autre en bon état, pensa l'urgentiste.

— Bonjour… Natsu, le salua Lyon hésitant en prononçant son prénom.

Le susnommé le gratifia d'un grand sourire pour l'accueillir et tenter de le mettre à son aise tout en essayant lui-aussi de chasser le trouble de cet instant privilégié qu'il venait de passer avec Gray.

— Entre, l'invita-t-il d'un geste.

Lyon ne s'offusqua pas de cette familiarité nouvelle du médecin mais son étonnement se matérialisa d'un levé de sourcil qui faillit faire pouffer Natsu s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Comment un homme qui semblait pourtant mener une vie plutôt simple pouvait être aussi coincé, pensa-t-il. Lyon rappelait à Natsu ces gens guindés qu'il avait bien du mal à supporter.

Gray avait franchi la porte de la terrasse mais attendait en retrait. Vêtu d'un jean bleu surmonté d'une chemisette rouge, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et le regard légèrement baissé, cette attitude le faisait ressembler à un collégien lors de sa première rentrée.

Lyon s'avança vers lui mais au lieu de l'enlacer comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre, il se retint et conserva une distance respectable avec son petit frère.

— Salut Gray…

— Salut, répondit le brun d'une voix à peine audible.

L'ambiance tendue ne rassura pas Natsu qui se décida à tout mettre de son côté pour que le dîner se passe sous les meilleurs hospices. Et surtout, il souhaitait que Gray recouvre ses souvenirs… même si d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il risquait de le perdre après ça. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas le quitter et Natsu savait qu'il était sincère mais qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il se souviendrait de sa vie ? Nul ne le savait, ni Natsu ni Gray lui-même. Pourtant le jeune homme craignait que l'inévitable n'arrive. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'ôte cette idée de la tête.

— Tu veux une bière ou autre chose ? proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

— Une bière ce sera parfait, rétorqua Lyon.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent dans le salon, Happy n'y était pas préférant la tranquillité d'une chambre. Ces derniers jours, il aimait particulièrement dormir dans la chambre de Gray le jour et retournait se pelotonner le soir dans le creux des reins de son maître.

Lyon fut soulagé de ne pas y voir le petit félin et parut plus serein en s'asseyant. Pourtant, le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Natsu avait prévenu Lyon qu'il ne devait en aucun cas parler à Gray du contenu de son passé pour le moment. Son psychiatre souhaitait que ses souvenirs reviennent d'eux-mêmes avant d'en arriver à être obligé de tout lui révéler. D'après Jellal, le fait de savoir que sa mère adoptive était morte des années plus tôt risquait au contraire de bloquer sa mémoire davantage alors qu'il était évident qu'elle essayait de revenir.

Quand Gray l'avait appris de son psychiatre, bizarrement il n'avait pas insisté. Au fond, il avait peur de ce que son passé pourrait lui apprendre, il ne se sentait pas capable de tenir le choc en découvrant de douloureuses informations. Mais d'un autre côté, de quoi allaient-ils bien pouvoir parler avec son aîné ?

— Alors Lyon, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? lui demanda Natsu pour rompre le silence pesant.

L'argenté se referma à la question, les yeux rivés sur le liquide ambré qu'il faisait tourner dans sa bouteille. Avait-il honte de son métier ?

— Je suis en quelque sorte… un homme à tout faire dans mon quartier…, marmonna-t-il avant d'avaler une grande lampée de bière.

— C'est vrai ? Ça veut dire que tu aides les gens autour de toi alors ? s'extasia Natsu.

— Euh… Oui on peut dire ça…, répondit Lyon peu convaincu et ne comprenant pas pourquoi son hôte paraissait si réjoui.

L'aîné de Gray se renfrogna devant le sourire du jeune homme. Ce médecin se foutait-il de lui et de sa situation précaire ?! Natsu dut voir que son invité interprétait mal sa réaction puisqu'il intervint aussitôt pour ne pas risquer un fâcheux malentendu.

— Je trouve ça bien ce que tu fais… Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours mais je suis sûr que ces gens sont heureux de t'avoir dans les parages, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

— Je suppose…

Si Lyon n'avait pas su que Natsu était médecin, il l'aurait pris pour un simple d'esprit. Comment pouvait-il se réjouir d'un métier si peu valorisant ?

Gray qui suivait l'échange silencieusement, commença à voir différemment son frère. Il semblait ne pas avoir eu de chance dans la vie, peut-être était-ce la raison de son comportement étrange ?

Le brun respira une profonde bouffée d'air espérant se détendre enfin et peut-être même en apprendre davantage sur son mystérieux frère. Pendant le repas, il s'efforça donc de participer un peu plus à la conversation. Quelque part, il avait envie de se sentir en confiance aux côtés de Lyon. Il était peut-être sa seule famille et son seul lien avec son passé. Quand il le regardait, Gray essayait de s'imaginer enfant à ses côtés mais autour d'eux tout était flou. Qui étaient leurs parents ? Où étaient-ils à l'heure actuelle et pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus avec Lyon ? Son frère était-il le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie ? Gray pressentait que leurs parents ne faisaient plus partis de ce monde. A moins qu'ils soient fâchés contre Gray d'avoir fugué de chez eux mais il en doutait… Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le jeune homme savait déjà qu'il était un enfant adopté mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Ses parents l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Il avait à la fois envie de connaître la vérité mais il la craignait tellement qu'il ne voulut pas se risquer à poser ces questions. De toute manière, Jellal lui avait conseillé d'attendre encore, de ne pas forcer sa mémoire mais plutôt de la stimuler par des exercices.

— Gray, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Natsu qui regardait son ami avec inquiétude.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, l'œil absent. Parfois, Gray avait l'impression d'être proche de la folie à force d'essayer de retrouver à tout prix ses souvenirs.

— Tu as mal à la tête ? ajouta le médecin en posant sa main sur son front.

— Je vais bien, répondit Gray en regardant son frère. J'aimerais juste en savoir plus… sur toi Lyon.

L'argenté paraissait surpris de ce nouvel intérêt. Par quoi commencer surtout s'il ne pouvait pas parler d'Ul ?

Jusqu'à maintenant c'était Natsu qui dominait la conversation. On sentait qu'il craignait que le moindre vide dans la discussion ne gâche les chances de Gray et de Lyon de se connaître un peu plus. Mais l'intérêt du plus jeune frère d'en savoir davantage sur l'aîné détendit légèrement l'atmosphère et le repas se termina mieux qu'il n'avait commencé.

Ainsi, ils surent que Lyon avait eu le rêve de devenir joueur de hockey sur glace, mais à cause d'une vilaine blessure, le jeune homme avait dû interrompre sa carrière prématurément. Les deux amis sentirent qu'il en souffrait toujours et que sa chute sociale avait été rude.

— Avec le salaire que j'aurais eu, j'aurais pu facilement subvenir à tes besoins et à ceux de…

Lyon s'interrompit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il était sur le point de parler d'Ul. Mais aussitôt il se sentit bouillir intérieurement.

— C'est ridicule ! se leva-t-il soudainement exaspéré. Comment je peux espérer reconstruire une relation avec Gray si je ne peux pas lui parler d'Ul !

Natsu soupira. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. S'il s'agissait de leur lien le plus fort, il était normal que Lyon ait besoin de lui parler de leur mère adoptive sauf que la réaction de Gray risquait d'être à l'opposé de ce qu'il souhaitait.

— C'est notre mère adoptive, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient du regard se tournèrent brusquement vers Gray qui les toisait l'un après l'autre.

— Pas besoin d'en dire davantage, j'ai bien compris que cette femme était bien plus qu'une simple amie de la famille. Et puis au vu de ta réaction Lyon, j'imagine qu'elle est morte.

— Gray…

Le brun, emprunt d'une profonde lassitude, se leva puis sortit sur la terrasse pour fumer une cigarette. Natsu risquait de ne pas apprécier mais il n'en faisait pas grand cas. Gray se sentait vidé. Cette nouvelle, même s'il s'y attendait plus ou moins, lui prouvait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas grand-chose dans la vie avant sa perte de mémoire. Il ne se souvenait pas d'Ul et pourtant il avait envie de pleurer sa mort, il l'avait sans doute aimé et de savoir qu'il ne la reverrait plus creusa un manque dans son cœur. Sa vie semblait bien plus riche maintenant qu'il avait Natsu qu'avant leur rencontre.

Lyon se leva à son tour, toujours contrarié.

— Je pense que je devrais rentrer… Je suis désolé que Gray ait appris pour Ul… Mais… Non rien, se ravisa-t-il au dernier moment.

Lyon détourna les yeux du regard inquisiteur de Natsu. Quand l'argenté se rendit sur la terrasse pour saluer Gray, le jeune homme était accoudé contre la palissade, face à l'horizon nocturne teinté d'une multitude de points scintillants. Une nuit douce de fin de printemps qui se réchauffait à l'approche de l'été. Gray se retourna en entendant son frère le rejoindre.

— Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Gray…

— Il fallait bien que je l'apprenne un jour…, murmura-t-il concentré sur la fumée qui s'échappait du bâtonnet de nicotine.

— Je vais y aller, annonça-t-il en voyant que Gray ne faisait plus grand cas de sa présence. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir même si on n'a pas pu parler librement. J'espère que la prochaine fois on pourra passer un moment rien que tous les deux et que je pourrais enfin te parler de notre enfance.

— Je verrais si mon médecin l'autorise, bougonna Gray en guise de réponse.

Lyon sourit. C'était bien la première fois que Gray le voyait sourire de cette façon.

— Tu as beau avoir perdu la mémoire tu es toujours le même, plaisanta l'argenté en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Lyon stoppa brusquement son geste en voyant l'attitude craintive du brun. Gray s'était légèrement tassé sur lui-même comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup. L'aîné parut peiné par son attitude.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as si peur de moi…, bredouilla le jeune homme. Notre relation était peut-être un peu conflictuelle avant ton départ mais on reste frères.

Conflictuelle ? Tiens c'était la première fois que Lyon le mentionnait. Que voulait-il dire par là ? C'était bien sûr naturel que deux frères se disputent mais là, Gray avait l'impression que c'était bien plus que de simples engueulades fraternelles.

— Laisse-lui du temps Lyon, intervint Natsu mécontent du geste de l'aîné, en s'interposant entre les deux frères. Gray est encore fragile et certaines images semblent lui revenir par moment sous forme de flash. C'est perturbant pour lui…

L'argenté fronça des sourcils.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en scrutant le visage de son cadet qui s'était légèrement détendu sous la protection de Natsu.

Les deux frères se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité au médecin, le jeune homme se trouvant toujours entre eux.

Le comportement de cet homme était décidément déroutant et embrouillait de plus en plus son jeune frère qui ne savait plus comment réagir face à lui. Par moment, il paraissait enjoué et l'instant d'après son visage se refermait subitement.

— Je vais vous laisser, je me lève aux aurores demain, annonça-t-il enfin au grand soulagement de son hôte.

Lyon s'approcha de Gray puis lui tendit une main amicale que le jeune homme finit par saisir après un instant d'hésitation. Une fois de plus, les yeux gris plongèrent dans les bleus, déstabilisant l'amnésique. Mais Gray, malgré sa méfiance, était fasciné par ce regard qui l'intriguait. Son aîné serra sa main affectueusement dans la sienne avant de saluer son hôte un peu moins chaleureusement puis de sortir de la maison.

******oOoOo**

Une fois franchit le seuil de la petite maison du médecin, Lyon reprit le chemin de son quartier délabré à l'autre bout de la ville. A son grand regret, il s'était presque laissé attendrir par cette soirée et la gentillesse qu'il pensait feinte de ce Natsu. Gray quant à lui, s'était encore une fois montré bien silencieux même s'il s'était un peu déridé par la suite… En même temps, il n'avait jamais été très loquace, gardant ses pensées bien cachées au fond de lui. Il ne serait pas aisé de le récupérer tant qu'il resterait aussi méfiant et sous la protection de ce médecin. Mais qu'importe, Lyon avait bien attendu neuf ans, il pouvait bien attendre quelques semaines de plus. Toutefois, l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre devait faire accélérer les choses. Alors comme ça Gray commençait à recouvrer la mémoire ? Même s'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire pendant toutes ces années, Lyon souhaitait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de tout immédiatement. Sans ça, il risquait de le perdre pour de bon et il n'en était pas question !

******oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps-là, quelque part au cœur d'une forêt de Fiore, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Ses sourcils froncés laissaient entrevoir l'inquiétude qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte la faisant revenir à la réalité. Elle fixait l'entrée comme si la personne qui se trouvait juste derrière, prête à surgir, pouvait être un revenant.

— Entrez !

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la déception se lut immédiatement sur son visage et la jeune femme détourna le regard pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître.

Son visiteur n'osait pas s'approcher de peur de se faire rabrouer par la jeune femme. C'est que sa chef avait souvent des sautes d'humeur ces derniers temps et ses coups de sang pouvaient être particulièrement violents.

— Je t'écoute, l'invita-t-elle à s'exprimer.

L'homme s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre.

— Madame, nous venons de recevoir un message de l'un de nos informateurs à Folia.

La jeune femme se retourna, intéressée par ce que son subordonné avait à lui révéler.

— Et bien je t'écoute, parle ! Est-ce qu'il a des informations sur la position de Gray Fullbuster ?

L'homme recula face au regard menaçant que lui lançait sa supérieure.

— Il n'y a aucune trace de lui à Folia…, bafouilla-t-il. Il a disparu sans laisser de trace… Certains disent que…

— Que quoi ?! s'exclama la jeune femme agacée.

— Qu'il nous aurait trahis pour rejoindre les rangs de l'ennemi.

La brune soupira bruyamment. A quoi bon rétorquer une fois de plus ? Elle savait très bien ce qu'il se disait depuis quelques temps mais elle refusait de croire qu'il ait pu les trahir. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait quitté le pays et des mois qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui ou de sa position. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose, oui ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais à la seule pensée qu'il puisse être retenu prisonnier par l'armée de Folia l'inquiétait plus que tout. Elle savait quel type de torture était infligé aux espions…

— Envoie-moi mon équipe, ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce.

— Gray… Où es-tu ? murmura-t-elle.

******oOoOo**

Le même soir à Magnolia, un couple enlacé après un moment d'intimité bienvenu discutait tranquillement dans le cocon de leurs draps.

— Erza, tu as réfléchi à notre conversation d'hier ?

La jeune femme planta son regard noisette dans celui de son compagnon.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle.

— D'aller faire la paix avec Natsu, précisa Jellal en fixant la jeune femme.

— Oh… ça.

— Oui ça. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas laisser la situation en l'état ? reprit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

La rousse soupira avant de se redresser sur son séant. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Natsu et il lui manquait. Elle essayait pourtant de faire la part des choses mais chaque fois les souvenirs de Natsu après la disparition de leur amie Lisanna lui revenaient. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait le revoir dans cet état.

— J'irais le voir demain, répondit-elle après un moment.

— Sage décision, répondit Jellal en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

— Tu sais que ta réaction peut paraître suspecte ? déclara Erza en lui jetant un regard de biais.

— De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Jellal.

Alors que le jeune homme s'attendait à un quelconque reproche de sa part, Erza lui fit un petit sourire malicieux avant de répondre.

— Tu me sautes dessus juste après avoir parlé de Natsu… Dois-je me méfier de ton intérêt pour notre ami commun ?

Jellal secoua la tête en rigolant légèrement. Il aimait quand la jeune femme faisait de l'humour même si c'était bien trop rare à son goût. Pour la punir de son sous-entendu provocateur, il lui restreignit les poignets et s'allongea de tout son long sur elle en la regardant tel un prédateur devant sa proie.

— Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas un mec aux cheveux roses qui se trouve dans mon lit et à qui je m'apprête à faire l'amour.

Erza rougit face à sa répartie. Même s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, Jellal avait ce don d'entretenir la flamme par ce genre de comportement séducteur devant lequel elle ne pouvait pas résister.

— Prouve-le beau parleur.

Jellal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et plongea sur les lèvres tentatrices de sa magnifique petite-amie.

******oOoOo**

Il était encore tôt quand Natsu referma la porte derrière Lyon. Gray s'était assis dans le canapé, le regard dans le vague. Le médecin l'y rejoignit, soudain inquiet par son changement d'humeur. Pourtant le repas semblait s'être plutôt bien passé et le rose s'était même dit que Gray avait l'air de regarder son frère d'une toute autre façon. Mais le fait qu'il ait su prématurément que sa mère adoptive était morte, le bouleversait sans doute.

— Je suis content qu'il soit enfin parti…, souffla Gray.

Natsu ne dit pas un mot à cette remarque, il se contenta d'observer son ami avec attention. Celui-ci semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et le médecin ne savait pas de quelle façon il pouvait l'en délester.

— Tu dois me trouver horrible, continua le brun toujours la tête baissée.

Natsu entoura ses épaules de son bras et le tira doucement vers lui.

— Non. Tu es juste… perdu. Si Lyon t'inquiète autant c'est que vous n'étiez pas très proches l'un de l'autre, je ne vois que ça comme explication. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est assez lunatique, je suppose que ça doit venir de sa vie qui n'a pas été facile…

Même s'il se méfiait toujours un peu de cet homme froid au caractère changeant, Natsu avait du mal à croire que Lyon soit capable de faire du mal, et encore moins à Gray. De plus, pendant le dîner, il s'était montré plutôt affable au contraire, confiant à son cadet ses passions et ses rêves même s'il se rendait compte que sa situation plus que précaire ne s'arrangerait pas tant que la guerre continuerait. La tension s'était un peu apaisée au cours du repas et Gray s'était légèrement détendu en sa présence mais il ne semblait pourtant pas pleinement en confiance à ses côtés.

— J'ai essayé pourtant mais… Il y a toujours ce petit quelque chose qui me gêne chez lui… Je ne comprends pas, ça s'est plutôt bien passé ce soir pourtant, souffla-t-il.

— J'imagine qu'apprendre de cette façon pour la mort de ta mère adoptive n'aide pas beaucoup à l'accepter, suggéra Natsu.

Gray haussa des épaules.

— Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire. Mais c'est vrai que ça me fait quelque chose..., je sens comme une boule dans la poitrine et pourtant je ne me souviens pas du tout d'elle. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver... Tu le sais toi ? demanda Gray en se tournant vers son ami.

— Pas vraiment… Lyon n'est pas rentré dans les détails la dernière fois, il m'a juste dit qu'elle avait été tuée…

— Tuée…, murmura Gray affligé. C'est bizarre… une telle tragédie aurait dû nous rapprocher mais j'ai l'impression qu'au contraire elle nous a éloigné l'un de l'autre. Et quoique je fasse, le comportement de Lyon me perturbe toujours autant…

Gray se resserra contre Natsu, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras. Le brun tourna la tête vers son bienfaiteur qui affichait sa mine sérieuse de médecin mais surtout d'ami inconditionnel. Le jeune homme se sentit encore une fois attiré par ce visage si serein et rassurant. Il se surprit à jouer avec quelques-unes de ses mèches rosées. Peut-être que les quelques bières bues au cours de la soirée ne l'aidaient pas à avoir les idées très claires mais Gray avait besoin de se rapprocher de lui. Pour quelle raison, il l'ignorait. Tout simplement se blottir dans ses bras, frôler sa peau… Peut-être même l'embrasser. Etait-il en train de divaguer ? Ou bien alors…, non il ne divaguait pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il voyait plus clair que jamais. Il avait besoin de ce rapprochement en particulier. S'il acceptait si facilement ce besoin, c'était sans doute parce qu'il savait que Natsu ne le repousserait peut-être pas mais surtout parce qu'il le voulait au plus profond de son cœur.

Gray prit à ce moment-là pleinement conscience de l'importance que son ancien médecin avait pris pour lui et alors que ce sentiment aurait dû l'effrayer, il le soulagea au contraire et l'apaisa de toutes les tensions de la semaine.

******oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda : **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 7 ! Encore un chapitre calme mais qui révèle certaines choses. Gray devine que sa mère adoptive est morte et Lyon nous montre encore une fois une personnalité plutôt changeante.

Retour sur le deuxième couple de cette histoire, qui décidément prend bien plus de place que prévu mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Erza va donc mettre sa fierté de côté et faire la paix avec Natsu. combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

Apparition d'un personnage énigmatique ici qui semble être à la recherche de Gray. Qui est-elle ? Peut-être avez-vous déjà deviné… et quel lien entretient-elle avec lui.

Enfin on termine par un rapprochement flagrant entre les deux garçons et Gray qui commence à ressentir de l'attirance pour son ancien médecin. Affaire à suivre…

Votre avis, vos hypothèses ? ^^

A très vite pour le chapitre 8, et comme il sera dans la lignée directe de celui-ci, je vais le poster bien plus tôt. Vous l'aurez donc samedi prochain ! :)


	9. Chapitre 8

**Nda :** Et voilà le chapitre 8, pour vous servir ! ^^ Ce chapitre est une sorte de deuxième partie au précédent.

Bon normalement, je dis bien normalement ce chapitre devrait vous plaire… Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

Merci aux quelques lecteurs qui me suivent encore. ^^

* * *

**Mémoire oubliée**

**oOoOo**

**_Chapitre VIII  
_**

******oOoOo**

Natsu n'osait plus bouger. Gray, toujours dans ses bras, continuait de caresser ses mèches rebelles comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Mais pour Natsu ce geste était une perche tendue qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Toujours assis dans le canapé contre son ami, Gray lâcha ses cheveux et s'éloigna lentement de lui tout en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Natsu intercepta son regard insistant qui brûlait d'une étrange lueur. Il se sentit rougir et sa respiration avait bien décidé de faire une petite pause alors que son cœur, s'emballait plus que de raison.

— Comment tu me trouves Natsu ? rompit soudainement le brun.

Le rose écarquilla les yeux en se demandant s'il avait bien compris la question du jeune homme. Comment en étaient-ils tous deux arrivés à un tel rapprochement ? D'autant plus que juste avant ça, ils parlaient très sérieusement de Lyon…

— Comment ça ? demanda le médecin pour être bien sûr d'avoir saisi le sens de sa question.

— Est-ce que je te plais ? précisa le brun très sérieusement.

Natsu hoqueta de stupeur, pourtant au vue de l'évolution de leur relation qui devenait plus ambigüe à mesure qu'ils se côtoyaient, cette interrogation n'aurait pas dû le surprendre à ce point-là. Le jeune homme était troublé non seulement par ce qu'impliquait la question de Gray mais aussi par la proximité entre eux que la légère rougeur sur les joues de son invité n'arrangeait en rien.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? demanda Natsu. Le repas avec Lyon a dû…

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec Lyon, le coupa Gray. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense en fait mais jusqu'à ce soir je ne comprenais pas très bien ce que je voulais vraiment. Alors ?

Bon sang, cet homme pouvait se montrer tellement spontané par moment que Natsu s'en trouvait chaque fois déstabilisé. Et pour couronner le tout, Gray ne se départait pas de son regard insistant, attendant sa réponse patiemment.

Alors comme ça il n'était pas le seul à y penser ? Natsu n'osait pas y croire tant cette idée lui semblait tout droit sortie de ses rêves les plus fous. Pourtant c'était le moment où jamais pour lui d'ouvrir enfin son cœur, ça faisait bien trop longtemps que ça durait.

— Oui, déclara-t-il sans hésiter. Tu me plais beaucoup.

Natsu le trouvait séduisant et d'une profonde gentillesse. Et puis le jeune homme se montrait parfois d'une naïveté désarmante même si pour ce dernier point, Natsu le mettait sur le compte de son amnésie, mais qu'importe. Son ancien patient était toujours à l'écoute et le médecin adorait être en sa présence, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer autrement qu'avec lui. Pourtant il savait que cette situation ne durerait pas et qu'un jour son ami finirait par partir malgré ses paroles rassurantes avant le repas – mais le rose s'efforçait de ne pas y penser et d'apprécier ces petits moments de bonheur passés à ses côtés. Depuis que le brun vivait chez lui, Natsu avait évité de trop espérer autre chose qu'une profonde amitié et voilà que c'était Gray lui-même qui était demandeur. Comment réagir objectivement à ça ?

— Prouve-le.

Natsu sursauta. Et en plus il en rajoutait ! Il ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle chose ! Pourtant, vu le regard que Gray lui lançait, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mais Natsu avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

— Gray je ne comprends pas…

Pourquoi le désirait-il autant et si soudainement, l'amnésique ne le savait pas et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'appesantir sur la question, tout ce qu'il savait est qu'il avait besoin de Natsu à cet instant précis.

— Embrasse-moi Natsu, lui demanda simplement le jeune homme en se rapprochant de lui toujours plus près.

Le médecin en avait tellement rêvé qu'il avait bien du mal à y croire. Combien de fois s'était-il surpris à le contempler à la dérobée ? Lorsqu'il l'avait vu par hasard un soir se déshabillant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre et qu'il avait contemplé son dos large et musclé, sans compter la cambrure délicate de son dos qui l'avait troublée à un tel point… Où quand, quelques jours plus tôt, il l'avait surpris en train de dormir, complètement nu cette fois-ci sur les draps de son lit. Cette nuit-là Natsu avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'approcher de lui et caresser sa peau brillant sous les reflets de la lune. Mais quand il l'avait vu étendu si naturellement, offrant à son regard gourmand la vision de sa virilité indécemment exposée, le rose s'était empressé de quitter sa chambre avant de faire un mauvais pas. Il désirait cet homme et son corps depuis si longtemps maintenant...

Et là, ce même homme qu'il pensait jusqu'alors inaccessible, lui demandait de l'embrasser, comme ça, sans prévenir, le chamboulant d'une telle force ! Gray était un terroriste qui attentait à son cœur impunément. Natsu n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

Pourtant il n'osait toujours pas réagir à la demande du brun, au contraire son corps s'évertuait à rester figé devant Gray qui lui, s'approchait toujours plus de ses lèvres. Bon sang, qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser ! Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres fines, délicates et légèrement humides. Elles avaient l'air si douces et si soyeuses. Délicieuses. Juteuses comme un fruit trop mûr. Un fruit défendu…

_Bordel !_

Sa respiration s'accéléra et son corps se remit en marche, se rapprochant tout en fixant les lèvres offertes, si appétissantes. Natsu voulait y goûter. Il voulait y plonger, les lèvres, la langue, doucement les croquer.

Le jeune homme s'en saisit délicatement entre les siennes et les goûta une à une, faisait courir sa langue sur l'ourlet délicat, les mordillant avec convoitise.

Gray les entrouvrit légèrement pour y inviter celles de Natsu qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'y réfugier avec empressement, laissant sa langue s'y aventurer. C'en suivit un ballet somptueux emprunt de sensualité. Le rose sentait la chaleur l'envahir de manière exponentielle et ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir ainsi encore longtemps, sans se jeter complètement sur le jeune homme face à lui.

Le brun laissa sa main se perdre dans la chevelure dense et désordonnée de Natsu, jouant avec ses mèches sauvages, caressant son crâne doucement, glissant la pulpe de ses doigts le long de sa nuque. Une intense chaleur émanait du corps de son ami. Gray se sentait bien, vivant comme jamais à son contact. A cet instant peu importait s'il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire, être aimé et se sentir aimé était ce dont il avait besoin. Il voulait bien échanger sa mémoire si c'était pour y gagner l'amour. Gray se sentait à sa place avec Natsu.

Le baiser d'abord voluptueux se transforma rapidement en une farandole endiablée faisant gémir les deux hommes qui s'étreignaient fermement. Puis sans que Natsu n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Gray se retrouva à califourchon sur ses genoux, resserrant l'étreinte, se collant au plus près du rose, ne relâchant pas une seule fois ses lèvres. Il se sentait envahi d'un désir qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas refouler. Gray voulait sentir Natsu contre sa peau, s'imprégner de sa chaleur enivrante.

— Gray, attends, l'interrompit à contrecœur Natsu, essoufflé en le repoussant doucement.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cette inquiétude dans son regard, ses joues rougies par le désir et cette position… bon sang ce qu'il était désirable ! Natsu était à sa limite mais il voulait que Gray soit bien conscient de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à faire. Et le rose n'était pas certain qu'il le voulait vraiment…

— Gray, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée étant donné les circonstances, essaya de le convaincre le médecin.

S'ils s'arrêtaient maintenant, il ne serait peut-être pas trop tard, songea-t-il, mais s'ils continuaient sur leur lancée, Natsu n'aurait plus aucune volonté propre.

« _Oui il est encore temps_ »

— Je ne comprends pas, j'avais l'impression que toi aussi tu en avais envie…, réagit le brun inquiet.

— Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! répondit Natsu en le regardant de ses iris incandescents.

— Alors pourquoi veux-tu qu'on arrête ?

Gray ressentit quelque chose dans la poitrine, comme un point douloureux qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà connu. Cette sensation était désagréable et il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne gâcher ce moment de bonheur qu'il s'apprêtait à partager avec Natsu.

Le rose lui caressa la joue. Il ne l'aidait vraiment pas en faisant cette tête. Il avait plus qu'envie de céder à ses avances mais il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation.

— Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête à cet instant… mais tu es amnésique, il y a un risque pour que tu sois dégoûté de faire ça avec un homme une fois que tu auras retrouvé la mémoire.

Gray écarta un peu plus les jambes au-dessus de Natsu et s'appuya, provocant, sur son entrejambe en lui lançant un regard à en faire fondre la banquise. Si avec ça il ne comprenait pas, Gray ne savait franchement pas comment il pourrait lui prouver de façon plus explicite.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux face à l'audace du jeune homme.

— Tu sens ça ? Ça devrait te suffire Natsu pour te montrer à quel point j'en ai envie, finit-il par ajouter pour achever de le convaincre.

Il était hors de question de reculer maintenant. Gray avait envie de lui et il ne laisserait pas Natsu gâcher ce moment à cause de quelques craintes futiles.

Le médecin déglutit bruyamment. Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un autre homme. Gray paressait si sûr de lui, comment Natsu pouvait-il refuser quoique ce soit devant un tel regard…

Le brun ne se sentait plus maître de ses émotions et se rapprocha à nouveau de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Puis d'un seul geste et d'une vitesse hors norme il déboutonna sa chemise avant de la jeter sans pitié, offrant la vision de sa musculature parfaite au regard brûlant de Natsu.

« _Je suis foutu…_ », pensa ce dernier aux abois.

— Tu es si beau…, s'extasia le rose en le caressant du bout des doigts.

Natsu frôla de sa pulpe les muscles saillants puis se perdit sur un bouton rose appétissant qui pointa aussitôt sous l'effet de la caresse.

Quand il vit la réaction de Gray qui venait de rejeter légèrement la tête en arrière offrant sa gorge tentatrice, Natsu oublia toutes ses craintes. De toute façon, il était bien trop tard maintenant…

Toujours assis et prisonnier des cuisses de Gray, le jeune homme saisit le brun par la taille qu'il caressa de haut en bas faisant frissonner l'épiderme délicat. Ses lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur sa peau fraîche et laiteuse que Natsu goûta avec appétit, l'explorant toujours plus, encouragé par les légers gémissements sortant de la gorge de Gray. Tout en picorant sa peau, Natsu commença à déboutonner le pantalon du jeune homme d'une lenteur insupportable, avant d'y glisser ses mains et palper le fessier musclé.

— Allons dans la chambre, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Gray se leva, son pantalon redescendant au plus bas sur ses hanches, laissant deviner la naissance de son sexe tendu vers lequel semblait conduire un appétissant chemin duveteux. Natsu le regarda, plus prédateur que jamais. Il le serra dans ses bras et en profita pour descendre son pantalon en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses fesses, les malaxant sous ses doigts habiles.

Le brun se laissait faire docilement, se laissant porter par ce désir nouveau qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme se découvrait en possession d'un feu ardent qui crépitait dans sa poitrine. Bon dieu ce qu'il aimait ça ! Il avait sûrement déjà fait l'amour auparavant mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. C'était comme s'il revivait sa première expérience sexuelle, et cette méconnaissance le rendait heureux quelque part. Heureux d'avoir cette seconde chance avec Natsu.

Ce dernier descendit le pantalon du brun le long de ses jambes et captura à nouveau ses lèvres avant de le pousser jusqu'à sa chambre. Le médecin semblait différent à cet instant, maître de tout. Et _ce_ Natsu plaisait beaucoup à Gray.

Les deux hommes enlacés se laissèrent vite gagner par la passion, s'étreignant de toute leur force, leurs lèvres scellées laissant s'échapper un souffle saccadé. Haletants et impatients, ils se dirigèrent à l'aveugle en se heurtant aux obstacles laissés sur leur passage. Une table, une chaise ou un mur, mais rien qui ne les empêchait d'atteindre leur but. Gray en profita pour enlever le t-shirt de Natsu avant de caresser sa peau brûlante et hâlée.

Arrivés à la chambre contre la porte de laquelle ils se collèrent brutalement, le médecin tourna à tâtons la poignée et poussa Gray doucement vers le lit. Le brun s'allongea, le cœur battant la chamade sitôt rejoint par le rose qui s'étendit sur lui de tout son long en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Natsu se déshabilla à son tour devant le regard gourmand de Gray lequel se lécha imperceptiblement les lèvres devant le corps nu du jeune homme. Le médecin ne lui connaissait pas un tel regard. C'était troublant et excitant à la fois…

Une fois dévêtu, Natsu se débarrassa du caleçon qui recouvrait encore la virilité de son futur amant. Il le trouvait tellement attirant qu'il se demanda encore une fois comment il avait fait pendant tout ce temps pour ne pas craquer.

Le jeune homme descendit le long de sa gorge, goûtant de sa langue et de ses lèvres avides chaque parcelle de son épiderme. S'aventurant plus bas, il se délecta du goût salé de sa peau tendre et ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur le bouton rose doucement effleuré un peu plus tôt, sous son tatouage. Celui-là même qui l'avait tant attiré dès le premier jour de leur rencontre, le jour où il avait commencé à trouver son patient séduisant, cet homme au passé si sombre et mystérieux. Natsu s'attarda sur ce délicat bourgeon, le sentant se durcir sous sa langue et ses lèvres.

— Natsu… C'est tellement bon, souffla Gray sensuel.

Encouragé par les réactions de Gray qu'il trouvait particulièrement délicieuses, Natsu continua sa douce et tendre torture. Il voulait lui faire éprouver autant de plaisir que possible, que cette fois soit mémorable et comble le manque dans son esprit, dans son corps et dans son cœur.

Sa langue descendit encore, curieuse, gourmande et s'arrêta sur une cicatrice que Gray avait sur le côté droit, la redessinant d'une traînée humide faisant se cambrer doucement le corps complètement à sa merci. Natsu leva les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme s'abandonnait totalement à ses caresses. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais ses lèvres s'ouvraient, ses dents les mordaient dans un geste sensuel, un léger son s'en échappait. Il était si beau, si naturel qu'il en devenait irréel. Pourtant il était bien là, palpable et charnel. Le rose continua sa course jusqu'à son nombril qu'il suça volontairement d'une façon indécente faisant réagir Gray au quart de tour se redressant pour le regarder de ses yeux embrumés.

— Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire des trucs comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il essoufflé.

Natsu rejoignit prestement ses lèvres qu'il captura d'un puissant baiser.

— Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? lui demanda-t-il taquin.

Gray sourit devant sa répartie plus que provocante.

— Non, je ne crois pas… mais c'est vraiment bon, Natsu…

L'entendre prononcer son prénom de cette façon lui fit perdre la tête. Il se sentait plus que jamais audacieux, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été avec aucun de ses partenaires.

— J'ai envie que tu te souviennes de cette première fois, Gray, lui déclara-t-il en picorant son corps de petits baisers pour finir en marquant la peau tendre de sa hanche.

Gray prenait goût à ses sensations nouvelles de pure découverte charnelle.

Son compagnon redescendit au sud de son corps avec la ferme intention de provoquer en lui un profond désir de se donner totalement. Il le voulait plus que tout. Le jeune médecin mordilla l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de s'éloigner brusquement pour farfouiller dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Le brun le vit prendre un préservatif qu'il s'empressa de déballer pour le dérouler sur son sexe. Gray le regarda faire complètement subjugué par son visage rougi et ses prunelles brûlant d'un feu incandescent. A ce moment-là, il le trouva plus beau que jamais comme auréolé de flammes rougeoyantes. Natsu attrapa ensuite prestement un flacon dans le tiroir de son chevet, s'enduisit les mains puis son membre d'un liquide transparent devant l'œil incrédule mais néanmoins envieux de Gray.

— C'est du lubrifiant ? demanda-t-il curieux.

— Oui, pour que tu aies le moins mal possible, lui apprit-il en lui enduisant légèrement l'intimité.

Gray s'empourpra en sentant les doigts de Natsu à cet endroit si intime. Une partie de son anatomie qu'il n'aurait jamais crue aussi sensible avant ce jour.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ce léger détail. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était pas vraiment demandé comment se passaient les relations homosexuelles. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était évident qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière possible de faire l'amour entre deux hommes et cette idée fit rougir Gray plus furieusement que jamais. Mais la chaleur des doigts de Natsu combinée à la fraîcheur de la substance créa une sensation de bien-être telle qu'elle lui fit oublier momentanément la douleur à venir.

— Je vais y aller, tu es prêt ? lui demanda Natsu en écartant les cuisses de Gray pour se positionner face à lui.

— Oui, répondit le brun essayant de cacher son appréhension.

Natsu s'aventura petit à petit. Lentement. Malgré ses précautions, il avait cette expression diabolique sur le visage qui le rendait particulièrement séduisant. Gray était fasciné par ce changement de comportement en lui. Il semblait bien que le gentil médecin devenait un véritable diable pendant l'amour. Mais malgré tout, la douleur que Gray ressentit à ce moment-là, ne lui fit pas pleinement profiter de ce moment.

Natsu s'arrêta un instant observant le visage de Gray qui se crispait face à son intrusion. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le faire souffrir mais c'était malheureusement un passage obligé.

— Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

— Oui ça va.

Le rose déposa un baiser tendre sur le torse de son amant puis le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

— J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment Gray…, avoua Natsu avant de l'embrasser.

Lui faire l'amour, lui donner du plaisir, goûter sa peau et l'avaler tout entier, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ajouter mais peut-être était-il trop tôt pour se dévoiler autant.

Gray rougit involontairement face à l'aveu si spontané et sincère de Natsu. Depuis combien de temps le désirait-il autant ? Il se promit de l'interroger plus tard mais pour le moment, il s'efforça de se détendre et à offrir à son adorable médecin ce qu'il attendait. Gray lui caressa les lèvres puis lui sourit doucement.

— Tu peux y aller Natsu.

Le rose lui fit ce sourire enfantin qu'il faisait si souvent, aux antipodes de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire à l'instant présent. Gray lui rendit son sourire, amusé. Mais bien vite, son expression changea sous les mouvements de Natsu. Le corps du brun réagit immédiatement à la secousse, se cambrant et vibrant au rythme de son amant et son visage se transforma, laissant place cette fois au plaisir. La réaction de Natsu ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il s'empara brusquement de ses lèvres en lui agrippant la chevelure, geste qui le fit s'enfoncer d'avantage en lui. Natsu continua à se mouvoir, imprimant ses mouvements de hanches au souffle de Gray qui se faisait plus haletant.

L'amnésique enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son ancien médecin, voulant se rapprocher au plus près de lui. Il en avait un tel besoin ! Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque Natsu toucha son point sensible, lui procurant une décharge de plaisir le long de son échine.

— Natsu, plus vite, le supplia-t-il plus maître de lui-même.

Les coups de bassin du jeune homme se firent plus longs, plus profonds puis s'accélérèrent brusquement envoyant une vague de plaisirs brutes à Gray qui se cambrait sous la rafale, ne retenant plus les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge. Le rose ruisselant de sueur, se colla à lui pour lui souffler entre deux gémissements :

— Viens sur moi…

Les deux corps des deux amants basculèrent comme un seul homme. Gray se redressa essoufflé, comprenant ce que voulait Natsu à ce moment-là, puis fit bouger ses hanches de haut en bas sur la hampe du jeune homme toujours en lui. Le médecin se délecta de la vue. Parfait. Sensuel. Les muscles roulant sous sa peau au rythme de ses hanches fines et délicates qui ondulaient au-dessus de son bassin. Gray bougea lentement tout d'abord puis il accéléra ses mouvements en gémissant bruyamment devant un Natsu estomaqué. Le voir se déhancher sur lui de cette façon lui donna l'envie d'en avoir plus. Le rose se redressa et se colla à Gray en l'enlaçant fermement, l'encourageant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le serrer plus fort contre lui.

Les deux hommes gémissaient d'une même voix rauque dans le cou de l'autre, mêlant leur souffle à leurs mouvements. Proches de la délivrance, ils rejoignirent leurs lèvres dans un dernier baiser puissant et passionné. Les hanches des deux amants accélérèrent dans un même mouvement synchronisé, Gray jeta brusquement sa tête en arrière devant l'œil lubrique de Natsu qui s'empara de sa gorge voracement, y plongeant la langue puis les dents. Gray se libéra aussitôt, essoufflé, avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsu qui le rejoignit dans la jouissance.

Les deux hommes pantelants, reprirent leur souffle lentement front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux.

**oOoOo**

Natsu caressa les lèvres de Gray, les redécouvrant délicatement de ses doigts, elles étaient rouges et gonflées de leurs baisers incandescents. Le brun s'en saisit délicatement de ses lèvres tout en décollant de sa main les mèches roses du front ruisselant du médecin. Ce moment intime était si précieux que les deux hommes ne voulaient en aucun cas le rompre. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à un tel rapprochement ? C'était à la fois si soudain et en même temps tellement prévisible…

A contrecœur, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour s'allonger sur le lit exténués. Natsu se blottit contre le cœur de Gray qui ralentissait dans sa poitrine.

— Je n'ai jamais vécu un truc pareil, lui avoua le jeune médecin.

Gray sourit puis lui caressa tendrement les cheveux encore humides de leur folle activité.

— Je croyais que je n'étais pas ton premier ? demanda-t-il curieux.

Natsu se redressa sur son coude pour planter ses émeraudes dans les saphirs de son désormais amant.

— C'est le cas mais avec toi c'était différent d'avec les autres, avoua-t-il.

Gray lui lança ce regard si énigmatique qu'il avait parfois et contre lequel Natsu ne pouvait décidément rien faire, perdant à tous les coups ses moyens.

— Les autres ? répéta Gray. Combien ?

Natsu se redressa pour faire face au brun.

— Comment ça, combien ?

— Il y en a eu combien avant moi ? précisa le brun sérieux.

— Je ne sais pas moi, je ne me suis pas amusé à les compter, déclara Natsu innocemment en haussant des épaules.

— A ce point là ? réagit le jeune homme interloqué.

Gray ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cette nouvelle l'embêtait à ce point. Il était pourtant normal que Natsu ait eu une vie avant lui après tout. C'était peut-être parce que lui-même n'en avait pas. Ou peut-être que le simple fait d'imaginer Natsu dans les bras d'un autre le révulsait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait encore l'admettre.

— Nan… je ne sais pas… ça n'a pas d'importance puisque tu les surpasses tous et de loin, lui déclara le rose en déposant de petits baisers sur son torse.

Gray caressa les cheveux de son compagnon, pensif. Il aurait voulu lui dire la même chose, qu'il était sans aucun doute son meilleur amant, sauf qu'il ne le pouvait pas puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas de ses précédentes expériences, enfin s'il en avait eu avant ce jour.

— Je suis quasiment sûr que tu n'es pas homosexuel Gray, déclara soudainement Natsu en se redressant.

Le jeune homme le regarda étonné par cette affirmation qui sortait de nulle part. De plus comment pouvait-il être aussi catégorique ?

— Comment tu peux savoir ça ? voulut savoir Gray.

— Il est évident que tu n'as jamais couché avec un autre homme avant moi, où alors c'est très ancien mais ça m'étonnerait, expliqua son compagnon. Appelle-ça l'instinct si tu veux mais je crois que tu es bel et bien hétéro et ça m'inquiète un peu d'en être conscient…

Le visage de Natsu se referma subitement.

Peut-être avait-il raison. Pourtant, ça ne paressait pas important aux yeux de Gray, mais visiblement ça en avait pour son ami.

— Si ça se trouve tu es marié…, songea le médecin d'un air triste.

— Je ne crois pas.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le rose en regardant Gray. Tu n'en sais rien après tout.

— Je ne sais pas… peut-être une intuition mais je doute d'être marié. Tu ne crois pas qu'une épouse chercherait son mari disparu ? Et puis, vous auriez retrouvé une alliance sur moi, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

— Tu as raison, bâilla le jeune homme, rassuré par cette explication ou trop fatigué pour se torturer davantage.

— On devrait dormir, proposa le brun, tu as eu une longue journée aujourd'hui.

— Je vais prendre une douche avant, annonça le rose avant de se lever d'un bond du lit, non sans avoir planté un baiser vorace à Gray puis de quitter la chambre rapidement.

Quand il revint cinq minutes plus tard, il s'étala aussi gracieusement qu'une crêpe dans sa poêle et ne mit pas une minute avant de laisser échapper un ronflement bruyant de sa gorge. Gray sourit tendrement et caressa ses cheveux en bataille. Il se sentait heureux de s'être rapproché autant de Natsu mais d'un autre côté, ça lui faisait peur. Il était la seule chose qu'il avait. S'il le perdait, que deviendrait-il ? Pour éviter de trop réfléchir à la question, Gray s'apprêta à son tour à se diriger vers la salle de bain après s'être extrait de l'étreinte protectrice de Natsu qui s'était resserrée machinalement autour de sa taille.

Le jet d'eau froide lui fit du bien et le détendit pour de bon. En songeant qu'il allait passer sa première nuit avec son bouillant ami et amant, il s'activa à se sécher et à le rejoindre au plus vite.

Natsu n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Gray tira lentement les draps pour ne pas le réveiller et le recouvrit du tissu avant de s'y engouffrer à son tour. A peine eut-il le temps de bien s'installer que Natsu l'enlaça tendrement avant de se blottir dans le creux de son épaule. Gray referma ses bras autour de lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de fermer ses yeux à son tour. Prêt comme jamais à rejoindre Morphée et son pays des rêves.

******oOoOo**

Une chaleur lui caressait le visage. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Il faisait jour dans la chambre. Où était-il déjà ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne à ses côtés. Natsu, la tête reposant sur sa main, le contemplait le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux rieurs, son teint halé et son sourire lui offrirent le plus doux des réveils.

— Salut Gray.

— Salut Natsu, répondit le jeune homme en esquissant un léger sourire, encore endormi.

Natsu se figea un instant devant cette vision que lui offrait la providence.

— J'en ai de la chance…, souffla-t-il doucement.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Me réveiller à tes côtés, te regarder dormir, entendre ta lente respiration. C'est un vrai bonheur de se réveiller de cette façon, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le torse.

Gray lui sourit tendrement, légèrement gêné par ses paroles. Natsu déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'en emparant voracement avant de s'étendre aussitôt sur lui.

— J'aime ce genre de réveil Gray…, déclara Natsu en se frottant contre lui sensuellement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour le réveiller complètement et de prendre part à ce doux moment.

******oOoOo**

Gray et Natsu ne se lâchaient plus depuis la fin de leurs ébats. Leurs corps entremêlés, leurs lèvres collées… jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Natsu ne fasse retentir un cri déchirant rompant instantanément cette douce intimité. Gray pouffa brusquement, vexant le jeune homme qui détourna la tête, faussement mécontent.

Le brun enroula ses bras autour de son cou en guise de paix mais au vu du sourire et du regard malicieux que lui lançait son amant, il était sûr que ce diablotin avait feint d'être vexé.

— Reste encore un peu au lit si tu veux, je vais prendre ma douche et je préparerais ensuite le petit-déjeuner, annonça Natsu en se levant nonchalamment.

— D'accord.

Il embrassa tendrement Gray avant de s'éclipser, guilleret, vers la salle de bain. C'est à ce moment-là que le chat Happy réapparut. A croire qu'il avait senti qu'il ne devait en aucun cas déranger les deux hommes. Il monta sur le lit et se roula en boule aussitôt contre les jambes de Gray.

Le brun se rallongea, un sourire béat aux lèvres, en repensant à cette relation avec Natsu qui avait franchie un cap important. Tout en caressant machinalement le félin qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner, Gray songea à la possibilité qu'il soit en réalité hétérosexuel comme Natsu le doutait. Mais il s'en fichait royalement, l'amnésique se sentait bien avec lui et ce depuis qu'il le connaissait, comme si un lien les unissait depuis toujours. Et pour la première fois, Gray se sentit rassuré par cela. Il avait finalement quelque chose de tangible dans sa vie à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Son passé s'était envolé mais à la place il avait Natsu. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de cette chance. Peu importait s'il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire, tant qu'il l'avait lui. Avec Natsu, il se créerait de nouveaux souvenirs, une nouvelle vie.

Quand il l'entendit sortir de la salle de bain, il prit le relais en sautant du lit mais se ravisa quand une douleur lui vrilla le bassin. Il se releva doucement et se dirigea en boitillant vers la salle d'eau. Bon sang, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son réveil soit aussi rude…

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Gray s'engouffra sous le jet d'eau froide qui avait le don à la fois de l'apaiser et de le stimuler de bon matin. Ses douleurs s'atténuèrent également à son grand soulagement. Après sa douche bienfaisante, il s'enroula les hanches d'une petite serviette et partit à la recherche de son caleçon qu'il voulait mettre dans la corbeille à linge mais ne le trouva nulle part à son grand désarroi.

Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers le salon où son compagnon devait se trouver pour le petit-déjeuner.

— Natsu, tu n'as pas vu mon caleçon ? Il a dû rester dans ta chambre mais je ne le tr…, s'interrompit brusquement Gray les yeux écarquillés.

Devant lui, assis autour de la table, il y avait Natsu plus rouge que jamais avec Erza et Jellal qui affichaient tous deux une mine ahurie, leurs mains figées sur leur tasse – devant la vision de Gray à moitié nu et en quête de son caleçon égaré.

_Oups_.

Heureusement qu'il avait noué une serviette autour de sa taille, chose qu'il avait tendance à oublier parfois.

— Gray… regarde qui vient nous rendre visite ! s'exclama Natsu ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre pour rompre le malaise qui s'était installé entre son amant et ses amis.

— Salut…, répondit Gray avec un sourire forcé et un geste mécanique de la main tout en maintenant de l'autre sa serviette qu'il sentait glisser. Excusez-moi, je… je vais enfiler un pantalon.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa plus gêné que jamais à l'idée que les amis de Natsu se doutent de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Natsu quant à lui, avait bien du mal à détacher son regard du postérieur qui ondulait sous la minuscule serviette pour disparaître dans le couloir.

Erza le regarda la mine renfrognée.

— Vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda-t-elle visiblement peu ravie à cette idée.

Natsu soutint son regard. Il savait ce qu'elle en pensait mais malgré tout le respect qu'il lui portait ce qu'il faisait avec Gray ne la regardait pas.

— Tu ne dis rien Jellal ?! insista la jeune femme devant le silence de son ami.

— Que veux-tu que je dise, Natsu est un grand garçon…, soupira le psychiatre en avalant une gorgée de son café.

— Et Gray est amnésique, tu l'as oublié peut-être ? C'est pourtant ton patient, lui reprocha-t-elle devant son indifférence.

Le jeune homme ne répondit même pas à l'attaque, habitué par le comportement excessif de la femme qu'il aimait malgré tout.

— Je croyais que tu étais venu faire la paix Erza, souffla Natsu agacé.

— Oui… c'est vrai mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais Erza. Je te demande de lui donner une chance. Tu peux faire ça, non ?! s'énerva-t-il soudainement.

La jeune femme souffla bruyamment mais ne répondit pas. Natsu secoua la tête de dépit devant le caractère obstinée de son amie.

Gray revint à ce moment-là en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû rester cloitré dans sa chambre tant la tension de la pièce était palpable.

— On a apporté des croissants, si tu en veux Gray, proposa Jellal dans une volonté de rompre la glace. Ils sont encore tout chauds.

— Merci, répondit le jeune homme encore gêné en s'asseyant à côté de Natsu.

Après les présentations d'usage avec Erza, loin d'être chaleureuses au grand dam de Natsu, ce dernier lui tendit une tasse de café en lui faisant son sourire à tomber qui le détendit immédiatement. Gray le lui rendit les yeux brillants et les deux hommes se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre devant Jellal et Erza, médusés par la scène chargée de phéromones flottant en abondance dans l'air.

Après avoir bu son café et avaler à grandes bouchées un croissant, Gray s'excusa auprès des amis de Natsu pour aller se fumer une cigarette sur le perron. Il en avait grandement besoin à cet instant précis.

— Il fume ? demanda Erza.

— Oui. Il fallait bien qu'il ait un petit défaut, rétorqua Natsu amusé.

Boutade qui ne fit pas rire Erza laquelle faisait toujours une mine de dix pieds de long.

— Bon sang Erza, détends-toi ! Tu devrais être contente pour moi, j'ai pris un sacré pied cette nuit tu n'as pas idée ! déclara le jeune homme provocateur.

— T'en rates pas une Natsu… Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Jellal quant à lui, regarda sa compagne avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé semblant contredire ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer. La jolie rousse s'empourpra, rivalisant soudainement avec sa chevelure flamboyante en repensant à la nuit débridée qu'elle avait passée avec son compagnon.

— Tu as raison Erza mais ça fait fichtrement du bien ! T'es pas d'accord ? rétorqua Natsu en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson devant la mine boudeuse de la jeune femme non contente d'être la cause de cette bonne humeur soudaine. Jellal l'embrassa tendrement afin de l'apaiser. Il aimait la taquiner mais il savait aussi à quel moment cesser le jeu. Erza se détendit finalement et sourit timidement à Natsu.

— D'accord, je vais lui laisser une chance…, finit-elle par céder.

Natsu ne cacha pas sa joie et embrassa la jeune femme bruyamment sur la joue.

— Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer ! Et si vous veniez dîner à la maison ce soir ? Ça serait l'occasion de mieux vous connaître…, demanda le jeune homme soudainement, transpirant d'un enthousiasme débordant. Je vais demander aussi à Lucy et Wendy !

Il se sentait tellement heureux de partager avec ses amis son nouveau bonheur que cette idée lui avait pris sur un coup de tête. Il espérait que Gray ne s'en offusquerait pas.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, n'est-ce pas Erza ? demanda Jellal le regard insistant sur sa compagne.

— Très bien…, souffla la jeune femme.

Les deux hommes ravis sourirent tous deux devant l'effort que faisait enfin Erza.

— Vous allez faire quoi de beau aujourd'hui, vous câliner toute l'après-midi ? demanda Jellal taquin.

— C'est plutôt tentant mais je pense qu'on ira à l'orphelinat aujourd'hui. Les gosses ont adoré Gray la dernière fois. Si vous voyiez les chefs d'œuvre qu'il peut faire simplement avec de la pâte à modeler !

D'un seul bond, Natsu alla récupérer la figurine que Gray lui avait modelée pour la montrer à ses amis, d'une fierté non feinte.

Erza put constater que son ami avait rarement était aussi enjoué et s'efforça de ne pas condamner son nouvel amant trop vite. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de garder un œil vigilent sur lui bien sûr…

******oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda :** Un petit chapitre détente qui voit enfin nos deux héros passer à la vitesse supérieure ! *-* Bon je dois vous avouer que j'ai dû rétrécir pas mal ce lemon, si si je vous assure. Je crois que j'en avais mis une trop grosse couche et pourtant il en reste une belle !

Bon pas de grande révélation ici mais j'ose espérer que ce lemon saura vous faire patienter un peu. Ça devrait s'accélérer dans les prochains chapitres…

Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ? Inutile de vous dire que ça me ferait plaisir bien sûr mais que ça m'aiderait surtout à savoir si cette histoire reste cohérente. :)

Prochain chapitre, le 23 août donc.


End file.
